Israeli Sunset
by kay.hayden
Summary: The lives of Eyal Lavin and Annie Walker cannot be a bed of roses and romance. This is the third installment and picks up where 'Ghost' concludes. Other forces are brewing that will put to the ultimate test the love these two have for each other.
1. The Blue Bridge

**_Prologue: _**_The third installment in the saga of Eyal Lavin and Annie Walker's life and picks up where '__**Ghost'**__ concludes. We last saw the couple on a windswept deserted beach on the Eastern Shore of Virginia, Eyal had taken the next big step in his life - he decided to ask Annie to marry him. It was not something he had not contemplated but more on the spur of the moment and he was absolutely in love and fully commented. That evening in their charming beach side inn room with a raging storm outside, Eyal on bending knee proposed to Annie and she said yes. He had given her a sterling silver crab on a chain as a reminder of their magical night by the ocean - the crab being symbolic of Eastern Shore blue shell crab they had eaten for dinner that wonderful evening._

* * *

It has been a week since Eyal proposed and Annie was in her own dream world, she had said yes to a marriage proposal and wanting to tell the world. She didn't have her ring yet so decided to wait until she could hold up her left hand and show off Eyal's gift, for now the sterling silver crab on a chain around her neck was all she needed.

"Hey Walker, we got some more intel on Felicita Santiago." Auggie's voice brought her back to the cold reality of work. She was still assigned to the Office of Special Projects and working on research of the woman she and Eyal had escorted out Spain.

Making herself comfortable at a table in Auggie's office, "What do we have?"

"MI6 has requested the people responsible for getting Jaidyn Patino or Felicita Santiago out of Spain to interview her. Seem she doesn't trust the British something to do with the Falkland Islands and their ongoing clash between the UK and Argentina. After weeks of interviewing her, they are getting next to nothing." Auggie was very matter of fact.

"So does that mean I get an all paid trip to London?" Annie knew the answer.

"Yes it does. Now tell me, why are you so joyful this week, just inherited a bundle of cash?" Auggie could tell the mood change in Annie, she was upbeat and cheery.

"Maybe not cash but a bundle of good fortune. I tell you all about it much later."

"You got married!"

"No, nothing like that. All in good time Auggie, all in good time you will be the first to know." She patted him on the arm. "When do I leave for London?"

"This afternoon, MI6 is bringing in that other person that was there. You know the one you are not talking about." Auggie smiled, he love taking friendly jabs at Annie, and she was such a good sport.

"I need to head home and pack, will report back with information when I receive it. Have a good weekend." Annie Walker stood on the sidewalk beside the Langley building. She had just left Auggie's office and now was on her way to London with that other person - Eyal.

* * *

Eyal had left several days before for Stockholm to take care of business with his diamond venture. One item being to pickup Annie's engagement ring from his Stockholm's broker and jeweler - Karl Borgstrom, one of the finest jewelers in all of Europe. When Jackson Bennett had called him, Eyal was already in Stockholm. Sure not a problem, Eyal could be in London early Friday morning.

"Hey welcome, long flight?" Jackson was opening the door for Eyal.

"Yeah. Has she started to talk yet?" Eyal shaking Jackson's hand and walking into Jackson's suite of offices at MI6_._

"No - not yet, she is waiting for proof that her daughters are safe. Spoke with our US domestic asset this morning and she has an apartment waiting for them in New Rochelle. We have two bridge agents with the girls in Paris waiting on clean passports, should be ready later today. They will be escorting them to New York. For me, I'm cooling it today."

"Where is Felicita being held? Not here I hope." Eyal was asking.

"She's at a country home north of London, well guarded. Let me tell you, this lady is one tough cookie. We had our best to interview her with no luck. Sure hope you and Annie can break through that iron wall she has around her. Coffee?" Jackson was holding a pot of fresh Colombian coffee.

"Thanks." Eyal reached for a mug for Jackson to pour.

"Annie should be here later today, we have booked you into the _Lancaster Gate Hotel_. Really a nice place." Jackson was handing Eyal the hotel packet.

Annie arrived later that evening at _Lancaster Gate Hotel _and is shown to the suite that Eyal had changed the reservation for them from two separate rooms to a suite. She look around and saw that Eyal was already there, his luggage in the bedroom, a suit hanging on a hook, and a shirt lying on the bed. There was a rose lying on her pillow with a note, 'Call me'.

She quickly freshens up a bit and call Eyal. "Hi Neshema, have a good trip." Eyal was quick to pick up the phone.

"Yes, very nice, where are you?'

"I'm with Jackson; we have a dinner date tonight with the group. I'll be there in a minute." Eyal discounted.

Their dinner date was a working secession with Jackson and Nigel Trent. The four met in a modish restaurant in the Stoke Newington section of London, a place Jackson loved to visit.

"My pleasure to finally meet you Annie." Jackson was giving her his welcoming Scottish smile. "That was a bit of a trip you had through Spain."

"Nice seeing you too and yes thanks for the assist, I would probably still be waiting for my pick-up from CIA." Annie was still a little frustrated with the lack of support she had received.

"Oh where are my manners, this is Nigel Trent, the gentleman that recognized your asset as being Felicita Santiago." Jackson was introducing Annie.

"Pleasure is mine." Trent shaking Annie hand. "I was with Navy Intelligence before transferring over to MI6 and my last mission was to bring this woman out of Bolivia."

"Come let's eat while I fill you in on what we know so far about this mission. As you know, what started as a simple asset escort out of Madrid Spain has turned into..." Jackson was leading the conversation.

They sat at a table with Jackson's laptop open as he was reading Annie and Eyal in on what has happen so far. Annie listen, asked a few questions but was more in the learning mode. When Jackson finished with the intel, she pointed at the picture of Cruz Gaioso and said, "I think I have seen him before, but not in South American... maybe in Northern Africa." She was reviewing the intel on Cruz, and then smiled, "He likes his women."

"Yeah, Trent picked up on that too. But rest assured that is not our way to him. Nothing final yet, but there is a link between Felicita Santiago and him, once we find that link, we can go from there." Jackson loved this type of meeting, informal and good food.

"South America is out of you area. What - you are going to turn your pet project over to another division?" Eyal was studying the intel and wasn't too thrilled about their little ghost team going into South America. His entire career with Mossad was spent in Europe, Mid-East and North Africa; he may have been in South America twice.

"Yeah, it is out of my area so once she starts talking, the intel will be turned over the CIA. Only fair since one of their agents - meaning you Annie help get Felicita Santiago out of Spain. Tomorrow we will go see our guest." Jackson closing the laptop and looking to order another bottle wine and sweets.

"Now I remember." Annie was recalling where she had seen Cruz. "I remember seeing Cruz Gaioso in Marrakesh. He was one of three men that Simon Fischer had a meeting with. The other two men looked to be Arabic. There is a picture of them on file with CIA. Simon was my target and I had followed him, forward the pictures on to Lena Smith."

"Langley may or may not have the pictures - Lena was a double agent." Eyal looking over his glass of wine at Annie.

"Crap, you may be right." Annie holding an empty glass for Eyal to pour more wine.

* * *

Mid-morning the next day, Trent, Jackson, Eyal and Annie drove out the country home that is one of many safe house holdings MI6 has. It was raining that morning, giving the air a clean fresh scent. As they turned into the road leading to the old stone home, Trent was watching for anything that looked wrong. So far, the surroundings were as they should be.

Felicita was in a cheerful mood as the four walked into the house. "Greeting my friends, I have just spoken with my girls, and they are safe and happy."

Jackson, "Well good, you remember Annie and Eyal, they will be interviewing you."

"I'm so happy you are here, you two are the only ones I fully trust now. Nothing against you Mr. Bennett but you are British." Felicita was trying to show she was willing to cooperate. Looking at Eyal, "You are not English are you?"

Eyal smiled, "No, Israeli. Please have a seat." he was pointing to a chair on one side of a table, he open his laptop and set down across the table from her, and Annie set at the end of the table with a folder.

Annie starting the interview, "In order for us to help you, we need for you to tell us why you changed your name seven years ago, and why now you are wanted for treason by the Argentina government. So let us start with becoming someone else seven years ago."

She retold about her Colombian illegal dealings and how she was tracked down by the British Navy because of a weapons deal she had made with the drug cartel in Ecuador and bound for Bermuda.

The Navy Intelligence had tracked her to a plantation in Bolivia where she was visiting a friend, Helio Gaioso. She was picked up by a team of British Navy SAS Commandos and while being escorted out of Bolivia, they were attacked by Helios's son and his bunch of tough guys.

Eyal asked, "What is the son's name?"

"Cruz."

She went on to tell how she was taken to a small village in Argentina and drop at a Catholic church; she had been badly wounded during the attack and was not expected to live. Two nuns, Sister Manuela and Maria Teresa cared for her, nursed her back to health in more ways than just physical. They also cared for her soul and spiritual needs.

She looked at Eyal, "Do you believe a bad person can change, truly turn into a good person?"

Jackson was the one that answered. "Yeah, we have seen it before." He was referring to himself and Eyal knew it.

Eyal, "Please go on with what happen next."

Felicita nodded at Jackson, and then went on, "The parish priest, Father Alarico was very intent on my salvation, and as I got to know him, I found out he was from Cartagena, Colombia where my family lived. After six months of living at the parish home, Father Alarico made a trip to Cartagena to visit his family and returned with news. Felicita Santiago had been reported dead, killed in a fail drug deal in Bolivia and that my two daughters were living in a Catholic home for orphan girls. That is when Sister Maria Teresa came up with a plan for me to start a new life. We spent hours going over different options and finally she called on her brother. He was one of senior buyers for the Argentina Military Procurement Agency, small weapons was his responsibility."

Eyal, "That's how you got your job as purchasing agent?"

"Sister Maria Teresa got her brother to hire me as his assistant at first, just shuffling paper work... but I'm getting ahead of myself. First we had to come up with a new name and background for me, Jaidyn Patino was a real person with a solid background. She was lying in a Catholic nursing home, brain-dead from a car accident and no family. I stepped into her shoes, move to Buenos Aires and went to work for the Argentina Military."

She stood up and went over to pour herself some juice and returned to the table. "With my knowledge of weapons, I was promoted quickly to Purchasing Agent, for small arms... The Catholic Church in South America is a very powerful church, I don't know how it happened, but one day I received a call to come to The Church and Convent of Santo Domingo. When I arrived, a nun took me to a small room where my two daughters were waiting, also with new ID, Mariha and Isabel Patino. It was easy for them to adjust to a new life, in Buenos Aires. They lived at a Catholic boarding school outside of Buenos Aires during the week; I had them on the weekends and holidays. For the next six years, life was very normal. I was a single profession mother raising two fine girls, active in church and my daughter's lives. Then it all came crashing down."

Tears started to creep into her eyes and the nightmare of the past month was told, "It was after mass one Sunday, my daughters and I were having lunch in our favorite cafe when Cruz Gaioso came over to our table and handed me a gold coin, only said it was good to see me and my family well and happy, than left."

Eyal, "What was the meaning of the gold coin."

"I use to deal in smuggled gold and precious gems, that coin was from an old Spanish collection that had been stolen from Madrid twenty or thirty years ago, I was part of the distribution network of the stolen goods. By handing me the coin, it was his way of telling me I can't hide."

Eyal, "Go on."

"I sent the girls back to boarding school, hoping they would be safe there and went to work as if nothing had happen. That's when a massager delivered me an envelope, inside was a picture of my sister in Colombia, dead, naked and hanging for a tree." She was trying hard to keep her composure; Annie put her hand on Felicita's arm. She continued with her story, "Another picture showed Mariha and Isabel in their school uniforms and instructions to purchase a large amount of weapons to be delivered to a small port in the northern part of Africa."

Jackson walked over to the table, "So you placed the order?"

Felicita, "Yes that afternoon and fax Cruz the copy of the order and shipping instructions. I knew Cruz Gaioso could get to my girls and how I wasn't going to report it to the police, especially since I was also a past criminal with stolen identification. The only thing on my mind at the point was keeping my girls safe, no matter what. I left work early, got in touch with someone from my past to get me and my daughters out of Argentina. During the time I was dealing in contraband, I had stashed millions away, that is the money I used to pay for our escape from Buenos Aires."

Annie was making notes; Jackson and Trent were standing to one side, listening when Eyal turned his laptop to Felicita with a copy of the order and her signature. She look at him to total shock, "How did you get that?"

Eyal, "We know a great deal of things, now is that the order?"

She looked closer at the order and replied, "Yes, that is it. But just before the three of us got on the flight to Madrid, I cancelled the order."

Eyal, "We know, however the Argentina government didn't take to kindly to you placing the order in the first place, that is why Jaidyn Patino has been charged with treason. That is also why you were stuck in Madrid; the Spanish authorities were also looking for you. The so call buddy from your past rated you out for the reward money."

Jackson, "No honor among crooks."

Felicita searching out the expressions on Eyal and Jackson's face, "I should have known but I was getting desperate. Cruz is a murdering bastard."

Annie stood up, "Let's take a break, get a bit to eat and we can resume this after lunch."

Felicita need a break, this was the first she had heard about the treason charge, and realizing she is in deeper trouble then she had thought, her past had caught up with her and now the only thing important to her was the well being of her daughters. She sat quietly eating her lunch, not a lot was being said by anyone during lunch, some small talk about the rain, planting flowers and more weather talk.

After lunch, Eyal, Annie and Felicita were once sitting at the table, Annie now had the laptop, and typing notes as Eyal asked questions about Cruz Gaioso. The rest of the afternoon was spent finding out everything Felicita knew about Cruz, his connections and operations as well as his father's involvement. Both father and son were real badass criminals.

Arriving back in London, Jackson is happy with the results of the interview; thanked both Annie and Eyal for the help. Leaving them standing in front of their hotel, Jackson is headed to Inverness and his family for Sunday.

"Want to do a little site seeing?" Annie's suggestion to Eyal.

"I know a place we can feed the ducks, see Buckingham Palace and the Eye of London at the same time. A lovely setting." Eyal was stepping out to hail a cab.

"Wonderful." and the two were off to St. James Park. It was getting late in the afternoon when they walked to The Blue Bridge, a beautiful place in the center of London just off the Mall. Few people were milling around as Annie and Eyal walked to the center of the bridge, looking at the picturesque setting, the perfect picture an artist would love. Annie took out her iPhone and took a few pictures. "I am going to draw this place when we get back home."

The sky was turning shades of orange, reddish-purple from the setting sun as they walk back to the end of the bridge. Two amber lights slowly came on, giving off a warm glow. There Eyal lead Annie down to the edge of the lake, reaching in his pocket, he took out an engagement ring.

"Let me see you hand." Taking Annie's left hand in his and slipping on a two carat princess cut pink diamond with two small white diamonds mounted on each side and set in platinum, simple lines of graceful beauty. "Now that makes it official, we are going to be married. I love you my dear Annie."

"It beautiful Eyal." Holding her hand up looking at the ring. "A pink diamond, oh my Eyal they are so rare. Must have cost you a ton." She turning and looking at Eyal, "It is so very lovely Eyal but way to expensive." Tears begin to gradually roll down her cheeks. Faintly she said, "Eyal, I worried about all the money you are spending on us, on me - you don't have a job any more, remember. I can't accept something so expensive - it is too much. Please don't encumber a huge amount of debt."

"You remember me telling you I had a friend in the diamond business?"

"Yes, back in Greece when we were playing the role of Mr. and Mrs. George Yiokas from Cyprus."

"That friend is me. I've had that stone for several years, only needed it to be set into your ring. Don't worry about the money Neshema. About six years ago, I made an investment in a diamond exchange operations in Johannesburg, South Africa. My Uncle Levi, the one who owns the house we stayed at in Florida, well he is a diamond merchant and helped me with the investment. He is teaching me the business and also runs our two operations. It was to give me income when the day came that I was no longer with Mossad. The diamond exchange has proven to be very lucrative and it is that income that I'm spending. Annie, I'm not in debt for anything but our dinner the other evening."

"Oh my god Eyal, I should have known you had a back-up plan, that is so you - all your bases covered. I'm the happiest girl on earth. I love you - my big wonderful Israeli guy."

Not only was Annie going to marry her Prince Charming, the one thing that wreak most marriages, lack of money would not be their problem. She made a promise that night to herself not to become the greedy wife of grandeur with empty meanings; Eyal did not live that type of life. No mansions or fancy cars - simple pleasures would be their staple. She looked at the ring again, a beautiful shade of pink, like the tiny slivers of pink peeking through the warm hues of orange and gold in the sky of their stunning sunset.


	2. Life Changes

Tuesday morning, Annie was back to work at Langley. "Nice job Walker. The voice recording and notes were received today. We have more than enough information to kick it up for an official mission to go after Cruz and Helio Gaioso." Auggie was smiling as he heard Annie enter his office. "And by the way, that unnamed person has a very noticeable Israeli accent." Auggie was chuckling. "We need for you to translate the Spanish to English before we can kick it up the ladder."

"When do you think we will hear something back about it becoming a mission?"

"A week or less, I'm going to clue Joan in so she can campaign for the assignment. You should be the one to follow through with it, from beginning to end."

"Good." Annie walking closer to Auggie, picking up his hand and placing it on her left hand, "I told you that you would be the first to know, I'm sorry but Danielle was the first."

"Engagement ring, wonderful you have trapped the elusive Eyal Lavin. Best wishes Annie." Auggie was all smiles; he like Eyal and Annie was just about the only match that could keep Eyal interested.

"I should be reporting back to Overseas Operations since our project is finished. It will only take me a few hours to translate the recording." Annie was sorry to be leaving Special Projects and working with Auggie.

"Yeah, it's been nice but not over, there will be others. You will probably have a pile of paperwork to complete before marrying a foreigner. Good luck Annie."

Walking down to Joan's office; it hit her, she was going to marry a foreigner and how would that play out with the CIA. There were rules about dating non-citizens but an exception had been made for Eyal but what about being married. One thing for sure, she would find out soon enough.

"Hi Joan." Annie knocking on Joan's office door jam.

"Heard you were back, come in and have a seat. Auggie tells me your trip to London was a success."

"She was a wealth of information once her daughters were here in the US and a deal was cut for her to be relocated with a new identity."

"Yes I know, it was Eyal Lavin's suggestion. Felicita Santiago has been handed over to CIA's care and we are putting the family in a protection program." Joan was waiting for a reaction from Annie.

"I guess you also know he was the other person with me in Spain."

"I figured as much. Jackson skirted the question when I asked who the other operative was." Joan was smiling.

"He was working for MI6 at the time." Annie didn't know what else to say.

"You have something else to tell me?" Joan was looking at Annie's left hand.

"Eyal has asked me to marry him and I have said yes. Joan I don't know what kind of problems that will happen here, but I'm going to marry him even if it means losing my job." Annie was on the defensive.

"First congratulations Annie, Eyal Lavin is a fine man. There are rules about a field agent being married to a foreigner but as you know, rules can be bent. I see what I can do, Eyal happens to have a good rapport with Austin Keese, I'll start there and work down."

"Thank you Joan."

"If we get the Cruz and Helio Gaioso mission, it will be your assignment. I have to agree with Auggie, it should be yours from start to finish. And tell Eyal he is a lucky man."

"Thanks Joan and I'm the lucky one."

* * *

The following week, Annie was getting anxious to find out if her request to marry Eyal had been approved when Joan stopped by her cubical. "All we need is the date." Joan placing the approved request on Annie's desk. "It's not good unless we have the date of the wedding."

Annie reaching for a calendar, "We haven't set a date yet. Can it wait?"

"Sorry Annie, just put any date it can all be subject to change." Joan was looking over Annie's shoulder at the 2014 calendar.

"Spring wedding would be nice, Saturday May 10th looks like an excellent date." Annie wrote in the missing date on the form and handed it back to Joan.

"You should also tell Eyal when his is getting married." They both laughed. "Now come with me, we have been requested to be at a meeting with Fred Jacobson about the possibility of running Cruz and Helio Gaioso mission. There will be a few others there also. Really don't know what to expect."

Seated at a large round table in office of the Director of the National Clandestine Service were Fred Jacobson and two other men. Fred getting up to welcome the two ladies as they entered the room, "Good you are here, we can get started. Let me introduce Lawrence Mayhew of Special Activities Division (SAD) and Sam Hardy of the elite Special Operations Group (SOG)"

Both men standing to greet the women, Fred continued the introductions. "This is Joan Campbell, Manager of our International Overseas Operations and this is Agent Anne Walker, the lady responsible for the information about our target."

The meeting lasted for two hours, the intel was review and a plan of action was formulated. Sam Hardy of Special Operations Group and Annie were giving an assignment for a recon mission to Bolivia. Sam was reluctant to include Annie on the mission, not because of her but it was a simple matter - lack of covert combat training. Annie had reported to Fred Jacobson before his promotion and he knew her dedication and ability would be a good fit for the South American mission. He convinced Sam that she would be an advantage, not a liability. Joan pressed hard for Annie to be included in the recon mission and only won out because she has an established contact in Bolivia.

Back in Joan's office, the two researched Sam Hardy and found him to be an older version of Eyal Lavin. He was with the Delta Force where he served for twenty years before being recruited by the CIA and the Special Operations Group. He has a history of bending rules but accomplishing mission with a 96% success rate. His code name: Sea Dog.

"You shouldn't have any trouble with him, you have experience with Eyal." Joan was joking with Annie.

"I don't know, he seems to be a real hard nose combatant." Annie was checking the time table for their mission, she wanted be home by the second weekend in October.

Auggie came into the office with a slight knock, "Hear you got the recon mission. Good work."

"Is there a fast track for news around here?" Joan was watching Auggie as he made his way into her office.

"Yep, it is call telephone lines, Fred called me to thank Special Projects for the job well done. I ask."

* * *

Annie couldn't wait to get home that evening to share her excitement with Eyal. She was working with the elite of the elite Special Operations Group of the CIA and would be leaving the end of the week for Bolivia on an estimated two week mission. Reaching the apartment, she was glad that Eyal was at home.

"Eyal, I got it. I got the recon mission for Cruz and Helio." There was jubilation in the sound of her voice when she walked into the bedroom where Eyal was with his back to the door.

"That's wonderful Neshema." He swung around to greet her but without his normal warm smile.

"What are you doing?" She saw he was packing a few things.

He took her hands and both set on the edge of the bed. "My family needs me. Mainly my son needs me now more than ever. My mom called this afternoon with some bad news. Haya has been admitted to the hospital in the last stages of pancreatic cancer. With Yom Kippur also starting this weekend, my mom wants me in Tel Aviv for the sake of Avi. I have to go Annie."

She touching his face with sadness in her eyes, "Of course you do. Avi needs his father and I'm sure Haya will want to see you too."

"Mom says that Haya is determined for Avi to go through with the service for his Bar Mitzvah. Annie I'm asking you to please make it to his Bar Mitzvah, he thinks the world of you. At this time your support for him is needed."

"I promise Eyal, I'll be there for both of you." They held on to each other for a while before Eyal stood, taking Annie in his arms with a tender kiss, lovingly brushing some hair from her face he kiss her on the forehead, turned to finishing his packing.

"You call me when you can sweetheart. Recon mission are not easy and I'm happy for you. This has been your baby for the start. Good luck with your mission and I love you." Eyal kissed her goodbye and was gone.

She just stood there in a silent apartment, hurting for Avi and wanting to go with Eyal, to be by his side. Annie felt so empty, so helpless and so useless, her heart breaking for Avi. She lay across the bed, tucking a pillow under her face - crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Eyal walked through the front doors of Tel Aviv Sourasky Medical Center, he had no idea how Haya would react to him being there. She was a fighter and his mom told him Haya had been treated for several months before telling anyone of her condition. Directed to her room, he walked swiftly along the corridor trying to convince himself that she was going to be fine, until he open the door to Haya's room. A dimly lit room with only splinters of light shining through partly open blinds. As he looks around, he felt a cold chill run up his spine; the room was so uninviting - so sterile looking. He glanced toward the bed and what he saw was heartbreaking, the once beautiful woman he had known was thin, pale and frail. She was propped up on two pillows with her eyes close, heart monitor showing a weak heart beat, and IV's hanging by her bed. He walk to her bedside taking her hand in his, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Eyal, you're here." Haya voice was weak but she had a sweet smile and a tiny tinkle in her eyes.

"I came as soon as I heard. How are you feeling?"

"I'm comfortable; they are giving me medication for the pain." Haya turned her head so she could look at Eyal closer.

"In all the e-mails Avi has sent me, not once did he mention you being sick."

"I asked him not to tell you. You have always been the provider - the protector of us and I love you for that. I know if you were told of my battle you would have been here - that is the wonderful person you are, responsible."

"Haya, I wasn't just a sperm donator, I was part of your life, yours and Avi and I take that personally and seriously - you are part of my family." He looked away, trying to regain his thoughts, "How is Avi doing?"

"You would be so proud of him, Avi has taken over the responsibility of Rebekah, feeding her, dressing her - getting her ready to go to your mother's house. They are both now staying with your mother and Eyal, your mom has been perfectly wonderful. You know the Lavin's are the only family Avi and I have..." Haya paused a second, closing her eyes trying to find the courage to finish what she need to do.

"Mom loves both the children, she has told me many times Rebekah was one of her granddaughters." Eyal gently rubbing the back of her thin hand.

"I glad you are here, we need to talk without anyone else around."

"I'm the only here with you." Eyal set on the edge of her bed.

"Yes Eyal, you have been part of my life for a long time and I feel I can turn to you now. I don't have very much time left and want know the future for my children. I need for you to promise me to take care of Avi, take him to America to live with you. Give him a good life and a start for a good future." She was holding Eyal hand as tightly as she could.

"You have my word Haya." Eyal took a deep breath before he started again to speak, "I've grown to love your little one, Rebekah has a place in my heart as well. I want to adopt Rebekah, make her my daughter to give her the family she deserves." A tiny tear came into Eyal's eye as he was talking.

"Why are you doing this?"

"For two reasons - first Avi, she is his sister and with me being in the picture, it just makes things uncomplicated for him and it would break his heart if they were separated. Second - for you, even though we are no longer married, you are still family, the mother of my son and I hope you will allow me to be Rebekah's father."

"You are serious, I don't know what to say." Haya was gazing at Eyal, trying to read his expression.

"Very serious, I have the financial means to take care of both children, please let me take to the role of being the provider of our family - a family with two children." Reaching to lightly touch her face.

"Funny, I really did want you back in Avi's life as a full time father, and now to have your offer of becoming the legal father of Rebekah... You will have to love her as your own flesh and blood." she was looking into his eyes trying to see into his soul.

"That Haya is my solemn promise. I do love her as I love Avi."

"To take both children to America to live?"

"Yes, I will make a home for them in America." Eyal couldn't help it. The tears were more than he could control as he put his face next to her, his heart breaking, "Oh Haya I don't want to let you go, you will all ways be a part of me and we shared so much, please be well."

Taking her free hand and holding the back of his head, "I'm alright, you have answered by greatest fear. I can leave now knowing my daughter, our daughter will have a good life with you. Go ahead and get the paper work done and I will sign. Thank you, thank you my dear sweet Eyal."

The next day Eyal returned to visit Haya with the documentation need to have him listed as the father on the birth certificate. There had never been a father's name listed, it simply said unreported. With him stepping forward and claiming to be the biological father and Haya verifying the fact - it was a simple matter to take care of. But Eyal had added something else, the name of the child, Rebekah Haya Lavin.

"You add my name to hers." Haya reading the form.

"Rebekah should also have her mother's name."

After signing the forms, Haya and Eyal set quietly for the rest of the day, waiting for Avi to visit after school. Both knowing the bond they developed so many years ago was still strong.


	3. Bolivian Connection

The simple recon mission has been turned into a full blown eradicate the Gaioso problem as more and more intel suggest they have built a strong network of small arms sales to terrorist groups in both North and South America; also expanding into North Africa and parts of the Middle East. At a preliminary meeting before leaving for Bolivia, Sam Hardy had brought in Michael Natalia also with Special Operations Group. Michael was a well built young man maybe in his early thirties, average height and very handsome, with steel gray eyes that harbored a mysterious tinkle, dark thick wavy hair and when he smiled an adorable dimple emerged on his left cheek. Annie guesses him to be Italian as he spoke with a slight acent.

"Born in New York City but my parents only spoke Italian so that's where the acent comes from. Can seem to lose it but it comes in handy at times." he was answering the question Annie had asked.

Sam, "Okay let's get down to business. To take care of our Gaioso problem, we need to get both father and son, hate to make a second trip to Bolivia once is enough for me." He was shuffling through papers.

"Read me in on what you have set up in Santa Cruz." Michael was listening to Sam and taking notes.

The plan was simple, and already in motion. Cruz has been reaching out to know suppliers to fill a large weapons order he just received but is not having much luck with delivery. Area chief in La Paz has several contacts in the Santa Cruz area to pass the word along certain channels that an Italian arms merchant capable of handling large orders and his mistress will be in Santa Cruz for a week on business. The mistress, Giana Tasso will be arriving a few days early because Nicholas Kappas has a business stop to make in Casablanca before joining her. It is common knowledge that many arm deals are made in and shipped thru Casablanca.

Annie was smiling, the same game that she and Eyal pulled in Athens. Wonder when the bad guys will lean the pattern to a set up. Well it works so why change.

"Michael, this will be old school, we don't have communication in Bolivia, just cells." Sam was warning his partner. "Getting Cruz will be easy, it is Helio - I need all we can dig up on him. Well here we go; I'll have Annie call when she gets to Bolivia. Wish us luck."

Michael looks at Annie, "You'll be a sitting duck for a few days before I get there."

"No that is when I'll be the safest, they want you, but I'm sure they will have eyes on me long before you arrive." Annie picking up her mission package and travel documents. The mission was a go.

* * *

Annie arrived at Buganvillas Suites and Spa where Sam had made reservations for Nicholas Kappas, she check in, unpacked and started her pre assigned movements. First, a shopping spree with a credit Sam had provided, Nicholas Kappas was the name on the card - trail leaving maneuver. He had told her the card had no limit so enjoy. As she went about shopping in very upscale shops, she noticed a tail, a young women shopping and looking but not buying. Very poor cover, if tailing someone shopping, one needs to buy some things also.

Annie finished off her shopping spree with some very expenses purchases and now to a cafe for a bite to eat and some drinks. The same young women came in this time, took a table and shortly joined by a man, both looking very interested in Annie. Their plan was working. After Annie had finished her meal, she headed back to the resort and spends the rest of the evening in their suite. The next day was almost a repeat, this time Annie took a long walk through the city, stopping at a jewelry shop to purchase a gift for arms dealer boyfriend. Later in the afternoon Annie went the beauty salon and spar at the resort. Spent another evening in their suite alone - the next day would be when Michael would arrive.

Annie wearing a skimpy hot pink two piece bathing suit, she lounged in the sun by the pool of her hotel while waiting for Michael and sipping on a refreshing tropical rum drink. She knew she was being watched.

"Hey, I made it." Michael was looking down at Annie.

"Have a seat, we are being watched and since you are my boyfriend, give me a kiss." Annie was playing the role perfectly.

Michael was also making the right moves, running his hand up her leg as he bent over and kissed her. "You tell me when it's getting to much okay; it will be your call." He was enjoying the moment.

"Thanks for the consideration." She held his face in her hands, from a distance it look very passionate. He moves to be close to her, sitting on the edge of the lounge leaning over Annie and making some very passionate moves.

"We have to make this look convincing." Michael continued with show of affection, kissing her shoulder and slowing trail nibbling until reaching her neck. His hand slipped under her waist as he arched her back to press against his muscular body and another kiss, this time zealously. It might have been for show but Annie was feeling a tingling sensation of stimulation and she was responding.

"We going to pre-party football match Friday night," Michael made a show of kissing the side of Annie's neck again. "The guy we are looking for loves football and a player on a local team." Michael looked Annie in the eyes again smiling wryly. It was all part of the cover. "He's one more link to Helio and we can maybe get both quickly."

"I know," Annie replied tightening her hold around his neck, teasing, "Should I dress casual or skanky?"

Michael chuckled, "I would say classy sexy." They both were enjoying the moment when he slowly stood up, "Let us go up to our suite before anything more happens here."

Once they reached their suite, Michael scanned the room for bugs, "None, they are criminals, not spies. Look at this, your friend Auggie is doing a super job." He opens his laptop and show Annie a picture of Helio Gaioso and a Lamborghini Aventador. "The older Gaioso likes football, fast cars and young women. He is also the brains behind their little empire while Cruz is the enforcer. Papa has been trying to give more responsibility to Cruz, and Cruz being a good son, wanted to impress - the weapons deal."

Annie looking over Michael's shoulder, "So when the Argentina weapons deal went south, where does that put Helio?"

"Don't know, only Cruz has been making noise about finding new sources so he can make the deliveries. Helio has cleaned up after his son a few times in the past but not sure if he is sitting back to see if Cruz can work himself out of this problem - tough love."

"Why the party Friday, are we making any contacts?" Annie wanted to know.

"We are to be seen as the fun loving power couple on a holiday - business trip from Italy. There is a guy we need to meet; all I know is his name is Tony." Michael getting up to open two bottles of beer grabs some fruit and handing Annie a bottle, "Sam will there, in order to make this mission succeed."

Annie taking a slip of her beer started, "I made contact with an asset here in Santa Cruz this past January who had intel on weapons movement to West Africa. That guy was also name Tony, wonder if he is the same person?"

"Don't know, could very well be. Let's change out of our swims suits and have some dinner in the dining room, see if we have eyes." Michael was headed to his bedroom to change.

As they entered the dining room, Michael spotted Sam at the bar that was to one side and part of the dining room. "Want a drink," nodding to Annie to look at the bar.

"No thanks, I'm famished." Annie answered as Michael motions for the host to seat them at a table.

As they set to eat, Annie noticed the same young women that had been tailing her also entering the dining room with a man, it was Cruz. "Word must really spread fast, baby boy just came in."

"Well now, what would my love want for dinner?" Michael said, slipping his chair closer to Annie and leaning over to kiss her. "Do you think we should invite them to join us?"

About that time Cruz and his lady friend came over to Annie and Michael, "Excuse me, are you on vacation?"

"Yes we are." Annie answering, "This is Nicholas Kappas and I'm Giana."

"Welcome to Bolivia, I'm Cruz Gaioso and this is Tina."

"Please join us for dinner." Michael was motioning to two empty chairs at their table.

The conversation went well, talking about things to see in Santa Cruz and places of entertainment. Toward the end of the meal, Cruz asked, "What type of business are you in?"

"Export of hardware."

"I think I have heard of your company. Maybe we should talk, might be able to do some business." Cruz was sure he would get an encouraging answer.

"We should, let's walk over to the bar and have a little chat." Michael was standing.

They went to the bar and set next to Sam. After a few drinks, Cruz was close to passing out when Michael and Sam took him by the arm to help him out of the bar. Shorty Michael return to the girls and smiling at Tina. "Your friend has left not feeling well. I'm sorry; can we give you a ride home?"

After taking Tina to her apartment, Michael and Annie returned to the hotel, "One down and one to go."

The next day was Thursday, Michael and Annie were once more putting down convincing trails. Annie spent the day spending money, more shopping and back to the pool for little sun bathing and on the beauty salon. Michael was more in a stealthy movement, carefully meeting with some unknown men in a back room of a sleazy bar in the red light district of the city. As expected, both had tails but not sure who ordered the tails.

Friday night finally arrived and they were game on for the party and phase two. The parking attendant pulled a polished black or Viper SRT 2013 for Annie and Michael to drive for the night.

"Wow... what a sexy looking car." Annie was running her hand across the top as Michael opens her door.

"Sam's fantasy, we are high rollers. I don't think he gave it a second thought to the fact it was a nightmare to get and out of this low swung baby."

"Fits me just perfect." Annie was sniggering.

Michael closed the door. Walked around the other side and climbed in, looking over at Annie with a wide smile, "Here we go."

Off they drove into the night, Michael keyed into the GPS the location he was given for the party and within thirty minutes they had arrived. A big burley man and two other men had pulled trucks across the street to block traffic only with a wooden gate type structure allowing cars to enter the area. Michael drove up to the gate, powered down the window and waited. One of the shorter men came over and Michael handed him an envelope with cash and a hand written invitation.

The guy pocketed the cash and waved to let the Viper drive thru. A little further down the roadway were cars lined along side with people milling around. Michael found an empty spot the park the Viper and they got out. There were some very expensive cars parked, and people walking around looking at the cars.

A large tent with lanterns lighting the area and soon a man approached Michael. "¿Habla usted español." The man asked Michael while giving a glance to Annie - he recognized her as being CIA but not knowing what part she was playing didn't acknowledge her.

"Yes, Spanish is good," Michael smile "Some fine looking cars here tonight."

"Your first time here?"

"Yes, my lady here and I are on holiday." Michael slipped his arm around Annie's waist and held her close.

"Where are you from, Argentina?" the man asked.

"No, Italy, enjoying the sights and sounds of Bolivia. My name is Kappas, Nicholas Kappas." Michael extended his hand to shake the man's hand.

"Tony Bernardes." he nodded to Michael, "I was looking at your car, sweet piece of equipment. Is it yours?"

"No, I just have it for the week, rental you know." Michael knew all rental cars in Bolivia had special plates.

"You and your lady come with me and we join the party inside or look at the cars outside." Tony was leading Michael and Annie back toward the tent pointing out different car. "We Bolivians love our football and fast cars." Midway to down the roadway, Annie spotted Sam with two women hanging on him. He was leaning against a Nissan GT-R R35. Sam was living his fantasy.

They milled around, looking at the different cars than walking to the VIP tent they noticed parked next to the tent a Lamborghini Aventador with a young man standing next to the car. They walked over to the Lamborghini and admired the car, speaking to each other in Italian. Michael spotted Helio standing with three men and had a young woman on his arm. He leaned over to Annie and whispered in her ear, she turned to him and smile with a pat on his butt. He kissed her and picked her up and turned so she could get a view of Helio.

Annie held tight around Michael neck, nuzzle her head into his neck and whispered, "Our target is watching."

Michael let her slid down his side very slowly, kissing her again and pointing out some finer points of the Lamborghini as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You like the car?" came a voice from behind them.

Tony turned to speak to Helio as he came walking over to the three people admiring the Lamborghini. "Beautiful car, these are friends of mine from Italy, Helio Gaioso please meet Nicholas Kappas and Giana." Tony was making the introductions.

"You were the one driving the Viper SRT 2013, right?" Helio asked.

"Yes, a sweet ride, would you like to have a look." Michael was speaking in Spanish.

"Would like that." Helio nodded for his friends to stay with the young girl as he walked with Tony, Michael and Annie.

Sam watched the four moved toward the Viper, he sent his two lady friends for drinks, got into his car and waited to make his move. As the four gathered around the Viper, Tony and Annie standing on the street side watching for trouble while Michael and Helio walked around to the left side of the car. Quickly without hesitation, Michael snapped Helio neck, holding him upright with one arm. Sam was there within a second, and both men shoving Helio into Sam's Nissan GT-R and drove away.

"Thanks for the assist Tony." Michael came around the back of the Viper and bidding Tony goodbye.

"No problem, that bastard murdered my brother, just payback. It was good to see you again Annie." Tony now acknowledging it was a CIA operation and he was happy to be a part of it. "Have a good trip back."

"So Tony is your contact here - nicely played out by both of you, damn I'm impressed. Thanks Tony." Michael was shaking his hand.

"Thanks for all you are doing here, I'll be in touch." Annie giving Tony a hug and saying goodbye.

By the time they reached their hotel, Sam was waiting for them in their suite. "How come I'm the one left with dumping two bodies?" He was having a beer and smiling.

"You do such a good job at it. Where did you drop Helio?"

"Police impound lot, didn't want them to work too hard. Left a note in French giving the address of Helio weapons warehouse. Okay guys job will done and Annie you were a trooper." Sam raised his bottle to her.

Opening two more beers and handing one to Annie, "So tell me, when is the wedding? Couldn't help notice the ring back at Langley."

"Next spring, no date has been set." Annie taking a swallow of beer.

"I tried that marriage once, total failure in this line of work." Sam was adding his two cents.

"How about you Michael, you married?" Annie was disregarding Sam's remark.

"Haven't found the right girl, someone that understands that maybe sleeping with other women is part of the job." Michael was watching Annie. There was no reaction from her.

"Getting late I'm going to turn in. Goodnight guys." Annie when to her bedroom. The remark Michael had made came back to haunt her. Eyal had been in that same situation when he was married and he knows there may be times when Annie would have to do the same - to sleep with a target for intel. Would Eyal be okay with it, the question would be, would she be okay with it and did she have the will power to control the circumstances? This would start to nag at her heavily.

* * *

Half way around the world - Avi holding his little sister was hurting with the deep sorrow one only knows with the passing of a love one. Eyal standing behind his son, both hands resting on the boy's shoulders feeling the grief, the lost of someone very dear to him. The heaviness both felt in their chest was almost unbearable as the Rabbi chanted the prayers of Haya's funeral service. Father and son giving comfort to each other, bring them closer together. Avi and Eyal had shared their tears of pain and heartache together the night before and today they wore solemn faces of void emotions, both in composed state of being, going through the service of saying their final farewell to Haya Lavin.


	4. The Visit

"Imah you're going to like her, she is very personable." Eyal was dressing Rebekah while his mother was fussing around the living room getting ready for Annie's arrival.

"Grandmamma, she is a neat lady" Avi join in to back up his father.

"Just want everything right; I never dreamed my son would get married again. Imagined he would forever be a confirmed bachelor. Praise be to God you going to settle down." Johyna Grünberg patting her 6'2" tall son on the cheek and returned to fluffing pillows and straighten magazines.

"Don't work yourself into a tizzy Johyna, everything will be fine." The voice of wisdom, Kaleb - Johyna husband.

It had been three weeks since Haya had passed away and this Shabbat was Avi's Bar Mitzvah service. A promise he had made to his mother and he was going to keep it. Annie was arriving that Friday afternoon and staying for the weekend.

Handing Rebekah to his mom, Eyal tapped Avi on the shoulder, "Time to go pickup Annie. Oh yeah Imah, she speaks Hebrew so don't say anything you don't want her to know."

Eyal and Avi were on their way to pickup Annie. It had been a month since Eyal had see her and he was anxious to spend some alone time with Annie but Avi also need to be part of this reunion. The airport was a mad house of rushing travelers as they waited at the customs exit for a glimpse of Annie.

Avi was the first to see her, "There she is."

Annie saw Avi waving and she smile, wave than blew them a couple kisses. Eyal look so handsome to her standing there with his son, resting his hand on Avi shoulder. Annie had been thinking and rethinking this meeting with Eyal's family for the past three weeks. As Eyal would have told her to stop over thinking and just relax, let the current take care you. With the death of Haya, she wasn't sure what should be said to Avi, she was a bit worried.

As she came thru customs, Eyal was there taking her in his arms with a long and passionate kiss. Holding her close, "I've miss you Neshema."

"Hey folks what about me." Avi was teasing.

Annie let go of Eyal and hug Avi tight and kissing him on the cheek. "You are looking might fine Avi." Was Annie's greeting.

"You ready to meet Grandmamma? She has been in a real tizzy about meeting you, cleaning house and cooking. We are going to eat like kings this weekend." Avi had taken Annie's luggage and was leading the way to Eyal's car.

"Where is the baby?" Annie asked Eyal.

"Mom has her at home, we are easing you on meeting the family, today just Rebekah, Mom and Kaleb" Eyal was holding Annie hand as they walked along.

"Yeah, tomorrow it's the whole gang, they going to love you Annie." Avi was giving his reassurances. He was so mature for just turning thirteen.

"I've got my apartment up for sale here in Tel Aviv but we will be staying there this weekend. Tomorrow there is a reception after the service for Avi and tomorrow night a family reunion type dinner it will be a busy day." Eyal was filling Annie on the upcoming events. "Sunday will be just for us before you have to go back to Washington."

"Your family coming in from Athens?" Annie was asking.

"Just Sebastian, his family and his mother. My father's sister will also be there and of course my brother Aaron and his troop. You already know Sebastian and Daria so you are a little ahead of the game."

When they pulled up to Eyal's mother home, she was waiting for them in the doorway. Eyal got out the car and Avi slipped out the back, holding the door open for Annie. It was time to meet his mother and she had a wonderful smile on her face much like the warm smile of Eyal's. Annie felt more at ease.

"Oh my dear, Eyal didn't tell me how pretty you are. Welcome my dear." Giving Annie a big hug.

"I told you she was a hugger." Eyal was patting his mother on the back as he walked pass them and into the house.

"Avi has told me so much about you and Eyal has said very little. Come inside Annie." Johyna was holding her hand toward the entrance. "Kaleb come meet our new daughter-in-law to be. Annie this is my husband Kaleb Grünberg, the art dealer."

He stood, smile gracious and said. "Welcome to Tel Aviv."

"I'm so happy to meet both of you, Eyal has told be a lot about you, he is proud of his mother." Annie was feeling more at home.

"Hey Annie, this is Rebekah my baby sister, I call her Bee." Avi was holding Rebekah by the hand as the baby was taking tiny steps toward Annie.

Annie stooped down and held out her arms to baby Bee. The little girl laughing tried running to the out stretched arms as Annie caught her. Picking the child up in her arms, Rebekah reached for her hair as Annie nestled her face in her chubby neck and kissed her. The baby giggled with joy.

"She likes to play _'Patty Cake'_ and _'Itsy-Bitsy Spider'_, she be a year old next week." Avi was bringing Annie up to speed about his sister.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went extremely well. Annie showed off her engagement ring, that she had not made any plans for the wedding because she and Eyal hadn't had time to talk about it. The wedding was as much his wishes as hers.

"Are you having a Christian or Jewish wedding?" This was the only awkward question ask by Eyal's mother the whole evening.

"Maybe a civil ceremony." was Annie's quick to answer catching a nod of approval from Eyal.

It was around nine when Annie and Eyal left for his apartment. On the way to the apartment Eyal took Annie's hand, "The evening went very well as I knew it would."

"I think so too, your mother is a lovely person and Kaleb is so reserve."

"He makes mom a good husband - which is all that matters."

Opening the door for Annie, "It's not as nice as our apartment in Washington, I have considered the DC place my home for a long time, and this has been just a place to hang my hat - so to speak."

The apartment was functional one bedroom type with a kitchenette. Few furnishings in the living room, there was a sofa, coffee table, reclining chair with an end table - lamp, remote control to a large screen television. Beside the front door stood a tall bookcase with Eyal's books and in the bedroom not much more - a king size bed, dresser and another smaller TV. No pictures or any type of decorations, a far cry from his Washington's cozy place.

"The times when I'm here in Tel Aviv, I spend with my mom or over my brothers. I may have grown up here, but there is also a lot of hurt here." He taking Annie in his arms, slowing kissing her neck, "You make this place come alive. I hate these times we are apart Neshema." He kisses her, slowing backing her toward the bed. Not much else was said, they were renewing their devotion and love for each other.

The next day was the big day. Avi had prepared a speech to give at his Bar Mitzvah and the entire family was there. After the service, there was a reception held and Annie meeting so many friends of the Lavin family, all talking about how cute Eyal was as a child and how much Avi takes after him. After the reception, Cilia _(Sebastian mother and Johyna's sister)_ took all the children with them leaving Sebastian, Daria, Eyal and Annie to ride together. They decided to do some site seeing and later to stop for ice cream before going on to the family reunion.

"Avi's Bar Mitzvah couldn't have gone better for him, and he looked so proud to have his father there." Daria was saying between bits of her cookie and ice cream.

"Major family type reunion, with Dad's sister there also with Aaron and his family. Annie we dumped you into the deep end about meeting the family." Eyal leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the side of her head.

"I think Avi's reaction was the best for me." talking to Eyal, "When you walk away from me and Avi at the reception to get us something to drink, one of the Rabbis can over to where we were standing, Avi held my hand and introduced me as his American step-mother from Washington." Annie was feeling the happiness of being accepted. All of her worries, fears and over thinking was for nothing.

"That's how he feels about you Annie, you are part of the family." Eyal was smiling.

"So when is the big day?" Daria was asking.

"We haven't talked about any of that yet; Eyal needs to be as much about planning as me."

"Oh sure, the groom always has so much input in a wedding." Eyal was ribbing Annie.

"Just show up on time and bring the ring." Sebastian was adding to the man's point of view. They laughed and continued to enjoy their short break before heading to the celebration dinner Johyna and Cilia were fixing.

Annie had gotten Avi a book _'The Gettysburg Campaign: A Study in Command'_. Avi had expressed an interest in the War Between the States and want to visit the battlefields on his next trip to the US. He was becoming an American history buff and both Annie and Eyal were encouraging his interest. Eyal was also learning along with his son.

The reunion dinner was great, the food was out of the world; everyone enjoyed themselves and all were so kind to Annie. She was delighted with the way she was being accepted into a Jewish family without reservations. Yes, Annie Walker was happy.

Sunday was the last day Annie would be in Israel and it was just for her and Eyal. Her flight was leaving mid afternoon giving them only a few together hours.

"Where would you like to go?" Eyal ask Annie as they lay in bed that morning.

"How about a walk along the beach and lunch at that place you took me before."

"Okay my love but first..." He reaching over and pulling her close to him. Once more they made adoring love before going out for breakfast.

The day was a perfect finish to a wonderful weekend with Eyal and his family. Saying goodbye to Eyal at the airport was the hardest thing she had to do in a long time, she wanted to stay, remain with this kind and amazing man she had fallen in love with.

"I'll be home in a couple more weeks Neshema. I have some business to finish up here." Holding her close, "You are so beautiful and I love you with all my heart. Stay safe my love. You know I'm not good with goodbyes, so I'll see you in Washington." He kisses her and stood there, watching Annie leave thru the gate and board her plane for Washington.

* * *

The following two weeks passed quickly, Annie was busy with debriefing on the Bolivia mission and readjusting to Overseas Operations (IOO). Intel gathering and classification was the main thrust of her division, if a situation calls for heavy intervention, than the mission would be assigned to Special Activities Division (SAD) or Special Operations Group (SOG).

Reviewing a report of terrorist movements in Sudan, her diamond ring caught her attention. Thinking about what Michael Natalia had said back in Bolivia, "_... someone that understands that maybe sleeping with other women is part of the job." _ The seductive game they played was exciting to her, she enjoyed the thrill and it was Michael that drew the lines, not her. She starting to think - was she the type of person that would get caught up in the moment and not be able to pull away, could she be trusted herself. The question was not could Eyal be okay with it but could she be okay with it, the guilt that would surely follow or would there be guilt. Okay Annie stop - she thought to herself, you are over thinking something that has not happened but could happen. Pushing those thoughts aside, she return to her duties at hand, taking another look at her ring, Eyal should be on his way home.

* * *

Eyal had picked up a _'Real Estate Guide to Alexandria_' on his way home from the Dulles and entering his apartment, he laid the book on the kitchen counter; pull off his shirt and headed for a hot shower. All the years he had spend with Mossad, he had stayed emotional unattached to any and everything, but the past month had been an emotional nightmare for him, he had not felt that severe heartbreaking pain since the death of his sister Sarah. He was not romantically in love with Haya but he did love her, she was family and both he and Avi suffered thru her passing together. Now he had the enormous task of raising a daughter, he had more fear about that tiny little brown eye girl than finishing raising Avi. All of that responsibility coupled with being a newlywed, time he and Annie needed to grow together as husband and wife would have a twist, two children and Annie being an instant step-mother. He didn't know how that was going work, was she prepared for that new change in her life. Something else for him to worry about, the well being of Annie.

The hot shower relaxed Eyal and putting on clean jeans and a T-shirt; he realized just how drained and exhausted he was, plopped down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

A little past seven o'clock when Annie reached the apartment and saw Eyal silver gray Ford parked behind the building. She was looking forward to having a fantastic meal that she was sure he had fixed and being with her Israeli lover. She was surprised to find the apartment dark and no smell of food cooking. Turning on the hallway light she saw his travel bag was resting behind the sofa and his shirt across the back. Walking into the kitchen, Annie found the real estate guide he had left of the counter, picking it up wondering why he would be reading a real estate guide.

"Eyal are you asleep?" Annie finding him lying on the bed. There was no answer. She would let him sleep, the man must in need of undisturbed slumber if her voice didn't wake him - Eyal was usually a light sleeper.

She took a shower, slipped on her PJs - made a sandwich, poured a glass of wine and laid on the sofa to watch the classic movie channel on TV.


	5. Doubts

Early the next morning Eyal was up fixing a pot of coffee, found bagels and strawberry cream cheese. This would have to hold him until he could get some real food in the apartment. Opening his laptop, he started to catch up on his e-mails when an instant message popped up from Christine - _'If you are in DC call me. ASAP'_

Checking his watch, 6:30 in the morning and the darkness was just starting to turn into another lovely fall day. Eyal scoffed, this will be a payback for all the early morning calls Christine had made to him, and he speed dialed her number.

"Need you on a quick assignment if you have time." Christine voice was cheerful and very much awake.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Any other time I would be sack out now but I'm on my way to LaGuardia and a flight to Washington. I could use your help."

"Sure."

"Meet for breakfast in two hours - _Blue Shell Grill_. Do you know the place?"

"I can find it." Eyal was a bit glad to get back into the swing of work, take his mind off the difficult month he just had.

Annie hearing Eyal's voice had gotten up and came to stand in back of him, easing her arms around his waist and sliding her hands under the T-shirt onto his chest.

"Hello lover, looking for a little morning delight?" Eyal turned facing Annie.

"Welcome home Eyal."

Holding her close with one strong arm, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, moving his eyes from the top of her head slowing down to her lips, studying her face - he titled her chin to his and kissed her with an amorous tender kiss, slowly become more wanting. Cherishing every move Eyal made, Annie was responding. What a beautiful romantic way to start the day.

Pouring coffee for both, Annie was waiting for Eyal to finish shaving off several days of growth. Walking to the doorway of the bathroom, she asked. "Glad to have you home."

"Hmmm..." As he was washing away any remaining shaving cream.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Christine. We seem to have a passion for early morning calls."

"What did she want?"

"You are full of questions Neshema. She is on her way to DC. I'm meeting her for breakfast; she needs help with something here in Washington." Eyal walked by Annie wearing only a towel, giving her a quick kiss, "Bathroom is all yours."

"Your coffee is on the counter." As Annie took her turn at getting ready to head out for work.

* * *

A small family run restaurant, the _Blue Shell Grill_ is located on P Street NW close to a predominantly Muslim neighborhood of hard working families trying to chase the American dream. Eyal entered the restaurant to the appetizing smell of North African breakfast dishes, he was now famished and wondering where Christine was. Sitting down at a table near an open cooking area with a large grill, he watched an older lady cooking egg dishes for the customers. A young woman in her mid twenties waited the tables and an older man helping with the serving.

"Traffic is horrendous today." Christine, taking a seat across from Eyal.

"Pretty hijab, bright and cheerful like the lady that is late for breakfast." Eyal paid her a compliment about the yellow and green scarf Christine was wearing on her head.

"Sorry, have you ordered?"

"Waiting on you." Eyal handed her the menu.

They ordered breakfast and chatted about non-important things while waiting for their food to arrive. Christine shortly nodded toward the young woman that was waiting the tables. "We need to talk to her away from here, she is our contact."

"Greek or German would be a good switch." Eyal didn't want to run the risk of any further conversation in English.

Christine started to tell about their mission in German. "Our Algerian client has suspicions about weapons technology being given to Libya. Our contact was the person who tipped off the Algerian Embassy that she may know the person or persons involved but was too frightened to come forward."

"Investigate and report?"

"In a nut shell. We'll work this one together because I'm not sure if she will relate more to a man or me." Christine was watching her clear the tables. "We'll intercept her after this shift; hopefully she will agree to talk."

Farah is the young woman's name and a part-time student at American University working on a degree in Elementary Education. She and her sister had move to the US when her sister got a job with the Algerian Embassy as community information specialist. Farah believed her sister was mixed up with an older man from Libya and was passing classified information to him in exchange for money and romance.

Very easy target to turn, a young woman in a strange country with only her sister as family support and lonely. After getting all the information they could get from Farah, Christine and Eyal were now on the second phase of the assignment, investigate and verify. They decided to divide the leg work between them. This was not a quick mission but would take several days with Christine checking DC intel and Eyal on his way to Trenton, New Jersey.

* * *

Four days had gone by since Annie last saw Eyal. She knew he had been back to the apartment once because his gray suit and two dress shirts were missing along with some other clothing, leaving a note, _'On assignment'_. Her mind started imagining all types of things as to where he was and what he was doing. Could he be sleeping with someone to gain information and how was Christine involved. Her suspicious mind was taking control of any logical thoughts. Michael Natalia's face kept creeping into her mind and his words were haunting her _'sleeping with other women is part of the job' - _was Eyal sleeping with someone else - could it be Christine. Maybe it was Christine, Eyal had said, _'We seem to have a passion for early morning calls'. _What was happening to Annie, she had never been suspicious of Eyal before, why now and it was tormenting her.

Eyal had long ago made a habit of not calling home when he was on a mission, even through his and Annie's phones were encrypted, there were first-rate hackers tracking all types of calls. Not calling was to protect his mission, his home and the people he loved. Annie should remember his intense dislike for a cell phone on missions; he had destroyed two of hers in the past. That didn't cross her mind, she was getting angry because he had not called and by the time Eyal arrived home near midnight, Annie was furious.

"Where have you been? I have tried calling you for two days and you have not been home to sleep in four. What's going on?" Annie was screaming at Eyal when he walked into the apartment. He stoped and just glared at her saying nothing.

"I don't know what you are doing or were you are." Annie in a little calmer voice seeing she had not gotten an answer out of Eyal as to why.

Eyal walked pass her to the refrigerator and got a beer, took off his suit coat and set on the stool beside the counter, slowing taking a sip of his beer and watching Annie.

"Are you going to say anything?" Annie was standing next to the counter.

He look at her, took another long drink of his beer, "I don't owe you anything, it is a matter of trust and you don't trust me."

This jolted Annie into realizing he could easily just walk out, "I do trust you, it's just I was concerned, oh hell I don't know any more."

"Then tell me what is brothering you, I can't help if you keep things bottled up inside."

Annie walked into the living room turned, "Would you sleep with an asset to get information?"

Eyal was completely taken back by the question. Where was this coming from and why the anger. "No."

"You have in the past why not now?" Annie's voice had a faint quiver.

"You have to trust me that I will keep my faithfulness pledge to you. If you can't trust me, this relationship will not work. You want to tell me why you doubt me? Has something happen?"

"Eyal, I'm sorry, please forgive me, you are the man I want to be with and more so right now, I need your arms around me, holding me and not letting me go."

He got up from his stool and put both arms around Annie, holding her and creasing the back of her neck. He gently kissed her neck and walking her over to the bed. He was gentle, loving and she melted in his arms. It was blissful and tender sex, but for Eyal, the magic was starting to fade, there was deeper trouble between them and he knew it. Annie was not letting him know what was happening with her, she still was keeping whatever was eating at her a secret. There was suspicious and doubts in her mind as to his loyalty and he couldn't live with that. He loved her deeply but she would have to open up to him, let him know what caused the doubts but until then, he was guarded.

Sitting at the kitchen counter early the next morning enjoying his first cup of coffee, Eyal was reading through the real estate guide he had picked up a few days before. Annie still half asleep toddled into the kitchen and headed for the coffee pot.

"Morning Neshema. Sleep well?"

"Well enough. What are you reading?" Annie pouring her first morning cup of coffee.

"Real estate guide, we need to find a larger place."

"What's wrong with his one?"

That's when it came to him, he had not told Annie that his children were coming to live with them in America. With all that had happen over the past month, maybe he assumed she would realize Avi would be coming to live with him and also he needed to tell her about Rebekah.

"Annie I'm sorry, I need to apologize to you for not keeping you informed on what happened in Tel Aviv. The three short days you were there, we were either with family or enjoying our animal instances. I gave Haya a promise that Avi would live with me in the US. He is my son and I have that responsibility." Eyal poured himself another cup of coffee before he finished. "Rebekah will be coming also. When she was born, Haya listed the father as unreported. She is Avi's baby sister and the child has no other family but for Avi. With Haya's approval, I stepped forward and claimed to be the father."

"Why would you take on the responsibility of another man's child?"

"Like I said, Rebekah has no blood relatives but for my son. There was no way I was going to place her in an orphanage and at the same time scratch the heart out of Avi, he had already lost his mother."

"I see. Why didn't you talk this decision of yours over with me, I should have been a part of it."

"By the time I was told of Haya's condition, she only had a matter of days before leaving us. You were also on a mission to Bolivia, remember." Eyal reached over and took Annie's hand, "It was something I had to do Annie, for me there was no other choice. I hope you can find it in your heart to understand."

"I do understand Eyal; just the shock of the news has taken me back a bit. Little Rebekah is an adorable child and I could tell how much Avi cares for her, very protective of his sister."

"So you are good with me having a daughter to bring up?"

"Sure, I'm picturing you taking her to buy her first prom dress."

"Why, I've look at many evening gowns."

"Not in the same way you would be looking at your daughter, you would have Rebekah dress like Mother Teresa." Annie was playfully messing with his hair.

"You're saying I would be an over protective father."

"Knowing some things about your past, yeah I would say that." Annie winked at him as she refilled her coffee mug.

"You want to come with me today and look at some of these homes?" Eyal was back to looking at the real estate guide.

"Can't, I have two reports to finish up at Langley. Pick out a couple you like best and we'll look at them later."

* * *

Eyal was getting into his car to head across the Potomac River and on to Alexandria to do a little house hunting when his phone buzzed. "Hi Christine, you still in Washington?"

"I am and have a question for you."

"Okay."

"When did Farah first suspect her sister might be selling technology? Something is not clicking right."

"You caught it too. Think we have been tracking the wrong sister. We should revisit some of our intel before finalizing our report for the Algerians." Eyal was sitting in his car without starting it.

"What are you doing today? Want to work on this and get it out or our way."

"Going house hunting in Alexandria. Come on and go with me. I need a woman's perspective and we can review the information all at the same time. Make a day of it."

"Where is Annie?"

"She has to work today. I'll swing by and pick you up." Eyal was not going to take no for an answer.

"Sure, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

That day Eyal and Christine spend looking at houses, reviewing the Algerian mission information while driving around Alexandria. During lunch, they both decided to revisit Farah, her statements didn't match up with the information Eyal had uncovered in New Jersey. After lunch, they had two more houses to look at.

When they came to the fourth and final one not expecting much, it was an older brick home, in the type of neighborhood Eyal liked. It was on a tree lined street with neatly keep yards and side driveways for some very expensive cars. The real estate agent was giving the usual sales pitch, Eyal noticed the drive lead to the back of the house, pointed out he want to take a look in the back before going in. He started down the drive; there was a fence at the end of the drive leading off the side of the house. He look around the back yard to see if there might be a protective dog about, gave a soft whistle, no pet, he open the gate and walk into the fence-in back yard.

The real estate agent asked Christine what is he looking for, she answered. "A place to put a swing set."

The agent, "You have children, what are their ages?"

Christine, "He does, a boy thirteen and a year old daughter, he has big plans for her."

Returning to the front he looked at Christine, "Let's go inside and have a look see."

They walked back to the front, the agent received the key from a realtors lock box and they entered the home. There was a wide center hall leading to a family room on the back of the house, stairs going to a second floor, on the left was a large living room with fireplace, on the right of the hall was a fair size dining room with the kitchen behind the dining room. They walked down the hall, there was a door leading also to the kitchen and off the kitchen was a laundry room, hidden under the stairs beside the entrance to the family room was little foyer with a coat closet and door to a small den, beautifully pine paneled. The family room - a 1970's addition in dark sheet paneling with a stone fireplace at one end, double French doors leading to a patio and back yard.

Eyal softy said to Christine, "This room needs to be painted lighter - way too dark."

The second floor had four bedrooms and two full baths, one off the master bed room with walk in closet. The entire house had oak hard wood floors, and magnificent woodwork, much like what Eyal had in his apartment. Eyal was feeling very good about this home, he could picture the smaller two bedrooms being fixed up for Avi and Rebekah but this had to be Annie's choice, as much as his. Christine came over to him, placing her hand on his arm with a slight nod of approval.

Eyal placed a fifteen day deposit hold on the house, want to run deed verification on the house, check the schools, the area actives for children and of course Annie's approval. He took several pictures to show Annie that evening.

* * *

She was untruthful with him, for the first time in their relationship Annie had told Eyal a lie. There were no reports to be completed at Langley for her immediate attention, it was an out and out intent to deceive. Pouring herself a glass of wine, Annie started to dredge up past love affairs. The chaotic love life she had experienced and what did each mean.

Ben Mercer's love was a passionate romantic fling - quick to fall in love in a perfect setting of white sands and blue seas of Sri Lanka. Had she actually fallen in love with Ben or was it because she need to be loved, he had left so suddenly, vanished. Annie questioned if it could have been love or the location, the excitement of passionate affection or maybe a rebound from a broken relationship with Derrick, her college boyfriend. Annie was in one of her moods of over assessment or as Eyal put it - over thinking.

Maybe taking a shower would help her, as she stepped into the shower; Simon Fischer was on her mind. That Russian rough spy that had known she was with the CIA and he pursued her until once more she quickly fell in love with him. Was Simon another Ben Mercer, was he using her and she fell for it hook line and sinker. She didn't think so because Simon was willing to give up everything for Annie but she didn't love him enough to do the same. Annie reflect on her inability to give unconditional love to any man.

While getting dress, Annie opened her dresser drawer and found the small box she had kept the reminders of her love affairs. There was the bracelet of shells from Ben Mercer, the trunk key of Simon's and an _Allen's_ free beer chip that Auggie had given her. At one time her feelings for Auggie were very deep, she had even though she was in love with him. All of these love interest within a three year time span and that was not including Eyal. She had feelings for Eyal for much of those three years but was it because he was elusive, mysterious and yet flirtatious and charming. Could her love for Eyal even last more than a year, she came to the conclusion that she was fickle - unable for true love.

Then Michael Natalia's the words came back to her in full force. Could she trust Eyal or could she trust herself. The touches, the kisses and attention Michael was giving her was enjoyable, even through is was a mission, she felt the thrill of his advances.

And now, there was two children. Oh my god why did Eyal have to bring them here and expect her to jump right in being a replacement mother. No - it was not fair to her, Annie was still trying to figure out if the feelings she had for Eyal was truly love, she didn't know because she wasn't sure if she had ever been truly and deeply in love before and all the other times had been passionate infatuations.

Annie's eyes were red and puffy from an afternoon of crying; she had made a choice - one that hurt but she felt was the right choice. When Eyal came in, she was sitting on the sofa with her back to the entrance hall.

"Hi Neshema, I have some pictures to show you of a house I like."

"Eyal I have something to tell you."

He walked around to sit on the sofa beside her, seeing her eyes red and swollen. "What's wrong Annie, you've been crying."

She slipping the diamond ring off her left hand and handing it to Eyal, "I can't go through with marrying you. It was wrong for me to accept your proposal in the first place."

"You want to tell me why."

"I'm not ready for marriage. I don't think I'm the marrying type." Tears were coming back into Annie's eyes.

"We once made a promise to talk things out. Please Annie, I'm asking you to tell me what has happen."

She stood and moved to look out the large front window. "It wouldn't work for us Eyal. We are from two different backgrounds."

"That is not the reason Annie. You are keeping something from me, something you are afraid to tell me. I'm not going to try and guess but whatever it is I will listen."

"I'm sorry Eyal."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Eyal was still trying to get Annie to talk to him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well if that is it Annie, I guess we are finish."

"Don't want to hurt you Eyal but I can't help it."

He took a deep breath, looked around the room, "The apartment is yours, I not going to put you out on the street. You moved here trusting me that I would provide shelter for you and I will not let you down. It is yours for as long as you want it, I'm not selling the place."

"Eyal, I can't take the apartment."

"I'll rent it to you at a reasonable price, a business deal. That should make you feel better. Sometime next week when you are at work, I clean out my belongings... Annie, if you change your mind about talking, you know how to get in touch with me. I really want to know why, please be fair with me." Eyal went into the bedroom and started packing clothes he would need for a few days. Annie never moved from the front window.

He walked over to where she was standing, turning her to face him, "I love you with all my heart Annie Walker. I guess this is goodbye." Gently kissed her and walked out the door, closing it behind him.


	6. It's Been Eight Months

Auggie made his way to Annie's small cubical in Overseas Operations, sitting on the edge of her desk, "Walker how about a few beers tonight at _Allen's_. I'm buying."

"Thanks but I think I'll just go home, catch up on some domestic duties."

"No is not the right answer and I will not accept it. We need to talk."

"Is it important?"

"Very - met you in my office at five sharp." Auggie was trying to adjust his voice to sound like he was speaking with authority.

"Okay, one beer. Parker not expecting you home tonight?"

"Social night at the nursing home, entertainment for the residents and guest. Been a few times but I can skip tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you after work." She watched Auggie head back to his office down the hall to Special Projects. She gave a sigh and returned to her paper work.

Later that evening, finding a table at the popular meeting place, Auggie was placing their order, "Pitcher of draft please and two glasses."

"Place hasn't changed." Annie looking around _Allen's_, a once favorite place to hang out.

"Been a while since you been here." Auggie was giving her that half smirk of his.

"Yeah, a few months."

"More like eight." Auggie was now giving her his blank gawk.

"You've been keeping track?"

"I'm worried about girl. You not the same Annie Walker."

"Yes I'm."

"Nope, your whole body language has changed; the cheerful ambiance that once surrounded you has turned cool, distance. You lost the tilt in you walk and you voice, well your voice is monotonous."

"That's not very kind words from a friend."

"Annie Walker, you are not a happy person, you want to tell me why?"

"I'm fine Auggie, you are just miss reading me."

"Nope, that is not so. Want me to tell you what I think?" Auggie was taking a swallow of his beer.

"Not really."

"Well you are going to hear it anyway. Eyal Lavin is the man's name. It has been eight months since you two split - time enough to get over him if it wasn't for one thing."

"What's that oh wise man." She was trying to sound sarcastic.

"Love! You haven't stopped loving him and my guess he is also miserable."

"Auggie, you don't know the whole story."

"So enlighten me."

"I'm Christian and he's Jewish."

"Not good enough reason - want to try another one."

Annie was not ready to tell Auggie the real reasons; they were too personal even if Auggie was a true friend. "Auggie, we are from two different backgrounds. It wouldn't have work." Annie was trying again to give him an answer he would accept.

"Annie, look at me - I may not be able to see your face but I can't tell you not being truthful with me, I can feel it. Now, let's do this question and answer bit again and this time the real reason you called it quits with Eyal."

"Auggie let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"If you were still in the field and had to sleep with an asset in order to gain information, how would Parker feel?"

"Well it wouldn't happen. If I were single, not involved with Parker I wouldn't give it a second thought - I would leap between the sheets in a second. It's a male ego thing. There is nothing in CIA's hand book about using sex as a weapon." He took a slip of his beer. "You afraid Eyal wouldn't be so faithful?"

"More like me being so unfaithful. There was a moment in Bolivia when I realized I may not have to will power to draw that line."

"Have you discussed it with Eyal?"

"No."

"That's not fair to him. He is a reasonable man and my god Annie he has spent years in field. If anyone should be able to talk rationally about it - it would be Eyal Lavin. Why didn't you give him a chance to talk it out?"

"I don't know Auggie... There are other reasons."

"What other reasons? Come on Annie, get it out in the open." Auggie was pushing for the real truth.

"Eyal also comes with an instant family."

"His son."

"And a daughter about 20 months old now."

"Twenty months old, didn't know about her."

"Rebekah is her name, she is Eyal's adopted child, the girl's mother is Eyal ex-wife who made a bad choice in her second husband - he walked out - no support and not part of their lives. Eyal had been finically supporting both children." Annie pause and Auggie could hear the pain in her voice. "Haya, the ex-wife's name, died of cancer last year; Eyal took on the responsibility of Rebekah. Auggie, she is a cute little girl with big bright brown eyes. His son has nicknamed her Bee."

"And your insecurities are keeping you from loving another woman's children."

"Auggie that's hateful."

"It's true. Annie if you love Eyal, you should be able to love his children both the one by blood and the adopted child. He has more honorable character than I ever gave him credit for. Don't push such a good man out of your life; you will be forever sorry."

They sat there, not saying anything, Auggie was giving her time to process his bluntness but it had to be said. Annie means a lot to him and he hated her being so depressed. After a few more gulps of beer, he finds Annie's hand and holding it in his.

"Look Annie, you are like a little sister to me, the one my parents never had. I don't mean to be so harsh but I hate the way you have lost your zest for life."

"I know Auggie but I don't want to talk about Eyal anymore. Look friend, he is history - let's move on to something else." Annie was feeling low and talking with Auggie about Eyal just made it worse. She knew she was in a depressed state but time heals everything and will heal the emptiness in her heart.

Returning to the apartment she and Eyal had shared, Annie poured herself a glass of scotch. Open her laptop to check her e-mail, than closed the laptop; she just wasn't in the mood. Talking with Auggie made her start thinking about Eyal, something she had pushed deep down inside and now little things were bringing back those memories - like the first time he brought her to his apartment. As a true friend, she was still recovering from Simon's death and being held in a Russian prison. Yeah, it was a hell hole and Eyal was there with some quip about calling first before dropping in. Eyal was there on the plane in West Virginia taking that deadly shot to save her after she had left him standing on the side of some mountain road. To save her, oh how many times was he there. He was always there, Zurich, Paris, Russia, Turkey, Greece and the treason mess, he was putting her first. Why was she so selfish, so self-centered that she couldn't face being a mother to his children, being with him when he need her support the most, a single man with two children. Oh how terribly wrong she had been to let him walk out that door, but was it too late.

"I'm sorry it's so late in calling but you are right Auggie; I needed that pep talk, it's not about me but two children, two beautiful children and that damn tall Israeli. The man I know I should be able to talk with. Thank you big brother - that sounded strange."

"Good, I knew a long time ago, even before you knew it that Eyal was the only man for you. You know where he is living?" With a half groggy voice.

"Not sure, somewhere outside of the District."

"I think Joan knows, go ask her and of course I can find him for you."

"Thank you Auggie, I'll see you in the morning."

Disconnecting his phone and rolling over in bed, putting his arm around the lady lying next to him. Parker asked, "What was that about?"

"Playing cupid. Goodnight my love."

* * *

Annie was going to need help finding Eyal. The apartment lease had been handled through a third party real estate attorney and her monthly rental payments were mail to a numbered lock box at a New York bank. She had seen Christine once briefly and was told Eyal had brought his children the states to live and they seemed to be happy. Auggie had suggested that Joan may know where Eyal lives.

"Joan, you got a minute?" Annie was standing in the office doorway of Joan Campbell's office.

"Come in Annie."

"I need some information from you. Auggie has told me you might know where Eyal Lavin is living."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I made a mistake Joan, a horrible mistake and now I want to correct it."

"I'm not sure he would want me to give it to you, so I'll tell you this much, you are a spy - try south. I'm sure you are capable of finding the rest." Joan went back to her paperwork.

"Thanks Joan."

"Annie, don't screw it up again, he is a good man." Joan without looking up, hoping they could patch up their problem. She had watched Annie descend into a state of unhappiness, somewhat numbness and Joan was worried. While the few times she had see Eyal in the past eight months, he seemed to be the same charming person as always but Eyal was a master of deception - no one really knew what he was feeling.

Going back to her desk she remembered the real estate guide Eyal had in the apartment - Alexandria. She knew most city directories were only published once every 18 months but she would check anyway. No luck, now on to the real estate transactions for eight months ago in Alexandria, she was overwhelmed at the number of transaction recorded in a two month time period. Three hours later. Yes, Eyal Lavin had purchased a single family home at 3804 Kingston Place. Annie now knew the address but what was she going to do with the information.

Seeing Joan walking to the elevators, Annie snatched her purse and followed. "Joan would you mind if I take a few hours off, I want to drive down to Alexandria."

"Three hours, that was pretty quick. Sure Annie, go ahead." Joan gave her a little pat on the arm.

She was only going to drive by the house, just to see what it look like. She hadn't built up the courage to face Eyal; she didn't know what to say to him. Driving to Alexandria, she keep thinking should she go thru with just looking or turn around and forget trying to make up and admitting she was wrong. What would one quick look hurt?

She found the house, a lovely Georgian style brick with a large dogwood tree to one side. There were two steps leading up to the front landing and on each side of the door sat large urns planted with deep pink geraniums. The driveway was empty, Eyal was not at home. Annie drove around the block and parked a few houses away and just watched - for what reason she didn't know. Maybe being this close to Eyal gave her some comfort. As she looked on, an adorable little toddler pushing her stroller came walking down the driveway followed closely by a older women, short in stature and a bit chubby with graying hair and wearing wire rim glasses. That must be Rebekah and her nanny Annie muse as she watch the two start for their afternoon stroll down the sidewalk.

Annie sat there for ten to fifteen minutes reliving the past years of knowing Eyal, the time they had together. Some wonderful recollections when her daydreaming was broken with the sound of a horn. In front of Eyal's home was a tan color Toyota Venza crossover - Avi came bounding out the front door wearing shorts, blue T-shirt with white lettering on the front and carrying a gym bag. Annie couldn't make out what was written on Avi's T-shirt but as the Toyota passed, she notices a blond woman driving with four or five boys all to be about Avi's age. It was the first part of June and school would be out for the summer, Annie smiled for the first time in a long time. Eyal was providing a home for his son and daughter, an American home for his Israeli family. Annie turned thoughts to the evening she broke the engagement, she had abandon him when Eyal needed her the most by his side. She gave a long sigh, she had let him down dreadfully and was no longer worthy of his love. It looked liked Eyal was getting on with his life without her and she felt good about seeing Avi, now she was ready to go back to the apartment but first a quick picture of Eyal's home.

As she was holding up her iPhone to snap a picture, a gray streak zipped across her view. Looking up Annie saw the car she knew all too well, a silver gray Ford Taurus. She froze not knowing what to do. Had Eyal seen her? She wasn't sure but tried to lean to the side eager to see if she could catch a glimpse of the man she still loved. That tall, dark, handsome, mysterious Israeli that she trusted completed and pushed away.

Eyal pulled his car into the driveway and parked near the back blocking any view Annie might have of that part of drive. Getting out, picking up two paper bags of groceries and walk thru the back gate and into the kitchen - Eyal placed the two bags on the kitchen counter. He quickly went in his den to the build-in cabinets and bookcases, found his binoculars than taking three steps at a time, headed to the second floor. Rebekah's bedroom would have the best view, looking out the side window he adjusted his binoculars - he smiled, it was Annie sitting in her silver gray Ford. Now what - Eyal taking another look, Annie was there alright. He decided to wait for her to make the move, so he went down stairs and into the kitchen. Putting away the groceries he had just brought home and thinking, wishing she would ring the door bell. Nothing.

Ten minutes slipped away since Eyal had pulled into his driveway; finally he decided to confront Annie parked down the street. As he stepped out the front door, his heart sank - Annie had driven away. He pulled out his cell phone to call her but couldn't, she was the one that broke the engagement and now had driven away - he guessed out of his life for good. Nothing left to do but get on with his life, making a home for Avi and Rebekah. Walking into his home, he stopped to look at a framed picture she had drawn of him reading a book when they were in Key Largo, such delightful memories was all Eyal now had left.


	7. What Happen?

Autumn leaves were turning into their full display of dramatic rich colors as Joan drove to Old Town Alexandria. She had a lunch date with an old friend, Eyal Lavin. Finding the small quaint country French restaurant _Le Refuge, _Joan parked her car. Eyal was waiting for her outside and watched the graceful Joan walk toward him.

'Lovely day isn't it." greeting her with his wonderful smile and twinkling brown eyes.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice." Joan touching Eyal's arm as she met him.

"Wouldn't turn down a lunch date with my favorite blond."

They found a quite table in the corner and order the special of the day, soft shell crabs. The conversation was pleasant, Joan asking about his children and Eyal asking about things in general. He knew she had a reason for this meeting but waited patiently for her to divulge the reason.

"Annie was looking for you a few months ago. Did she ever find you?" Joan was now opening the discussion she needed to have with Eyal.

"No. Back in June she had parked near my house but by the time I walked out to invite her in, she had driven off. I started to call but didn't. Why are you asking?"

"It is a great deal my fault, I should have seen it coming. Not sure if you know this or not but I'm a recovering prescription drug abuser." Joan was confiding in Eyal, something she had keep to herself for a long time.

"Yes Joan, I was aware of you battle. You are doing fine now, right?"

"Yeah, I've got it under control but still very guarded about taking any type of medication. That's why I should have seen it long before now."

"Seen what?" Eyal was preparing for the bad news that was about to come.

"Annie has become an alcoholic, it didn't happen overnight... I'm guessing she had been abusing alcoholic for close to a year now." Joan was seeing the hurt creep cross Eyal's face, he still loved her.

"About the time she broke off our engagement." Eyal looked away from Joan, why didn't he try and contact her, maybe if he reached out to her and not waiting for her to come to him.

"Did she ever tell you why she broke off the engagement."

"No, she wouldn't talk to me. Just that we were from different worlds."

"Three days ago Auggie and I did an intervention, took her to Spring Hope Rehabilitation Clinic in Winchester, Virginia. I placed her on medical leave with the CIA, don't want to lose her." Joan was showing a touch of sadness. She had always like Annie and wanted her to succeed as a spy. Annie had the natural skill to read a person which is a major plus in their business.

"Was she willing to go?"

"Yes, she was. She reached out to Auggie, admitted to him she had a drinking problem and needed help."

"Good, that is a sign of encouragement. How is she doing?" Eyal was wanting to go to Annie but knew he should wait.

"Going through detoxification and having a hell of a time. You may want to get in touch with her doctor, I'm sure he would want to speak with you. We have told him you were very much part of her life." Joan was reaching out to Eyal, hoping he still cared enough to help Annie overcome her addiction.

"Yes definitely, anything I can do." Eyal was going to help in any way he could and maybe, just maybe have a chance to reenter Annie's life. He was determined to be there for her.

Joan gave Eyal the doctor's name and other information about the clinic. For the first time since knowing Eyal, she could see the anguish in his eyes. She knew he still loved Annie and was the right move to call him. After finishing lunch and standing on the sidewalk, Joan gave Eyal a warm hug.

"Thank you... You big Israeli for being the person you are."

Eyal kissed her on the cheek, "I'll keep in touch."

Eyal drove home in a state of unexpected shock. Annie was such a strong will person, someone in charge of her own destiny. She may have been recruited into the CIA but that was exactly what she wanted to do, serve her country, put to use the skill of languages she had mastered. For still being a fairly new agent, Annie was learning the spy craft well and she was good. Joan could see promise in Annie's abilities and so could Christine. What was it that had been so painful for Annie that she turned to alcohol. Questions he hopes she could face with professional help, get her life back on the road of living and enjoying life each day.

He pulled into his driveway, and just sat there. Going over anything he could have done differently, there were a lot of _'What If's'_ but no good answers. Slowly getting out of his car, Eyal looked down the block to the last place he had seen Annie and was now wishing he had taken that first step; walked those few doors down and talked to her. There was nothing he could do about it now but move forward, give the doctor a call.

Entering the kitchen, out of habit - Eyal pulled a wine glass from the cabinet and poured a glass. Just before the glass touched his lips, he stopped cold. Holding the glass at arm's length he stares at the wine - could he have been part of Annie's problem. They were famous for drinking a great deal of wine together. With him growing up in Israel, there was wine at dinner time, there was always wine, it was like a staple of life. But Annie was a heavy social drinker when they first met and she could handle it.

Pouring the glass of wine down the sink along with the half full bottle, Eyal decided to change his ways, not for Annie's sake but Avi. The young boy did not need to see his father with a glass of wine when he got thirsty. Opening the refrigerator, Eyal was looking for something else to quench his thirst. Milk, pink lemonade and something strawberry, not much for him, Eyal settled for the lemonade - not half bad.

It was a warm fall afternoon and Eyal took his drink and headed to the patio to wait for Avi to return from school. Wasn't too long before Betsy, their British nanny came strolling into the backyard with Rebekah pushing her stroller.

"Papa, Papa." the two year old Rebekah running to greet her father. Eyal standing, picking her up over his head and lower her down for kisses, she laughing and clapping with joy.

"How's my pretty girl?" Eyal was holding her in his arms and touching her nose with his finger. She giggled and hugs him tightly around his neck.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lavin." Betsy was putting the stroller away and turning back to Eyal.

"Hello Betsy, you two have a nice walk?"

"Very pleasant thank you, she is a good child. Now we should talk about her birthday party." Betsy was the type of nanny that had everything planned out well in advance, which was fine with Eyal.

"I think she is a little young to have other toddlers over for a party - just us, cake and ice cream." Eyal was thinking how fast this past year had gone.

"Balloons, presents and some noise makers. Could invite your work friends, they are such pleasant people."

"Christine and Jack, yeah that would be nice." Life was back to normal for Eyal at the present. His family had a way of bring him into a good mood no matter what was going wrong in his life.

Betsy turned to go into the kitchen leaving the baby with Eyal, "Avi should be home shortly, I'm going to fix him a snack - growing boy and all."

There was a sand box Eyal had built for Rebekah at the beginning of summer and they went to fill up buckets with sand and dump them out again. Eyal remembering the sand box he had made for Avi so many years ago, yep having children was fun for him.

Avi had just turned 14 and very tall for his age and looking more like his father with each passing day. He came bounding out of the kitchen door with a sandwich in his hand, "I did it Papa - I made the basketball team. We start practice Monday after school."

"Congratulations Avi, proud of you." Eyal raising his hand to give his son a high five. Yes, life was good for the Lavin family.

Later that evening, after dinner and the house was still, Eyal picked up his Kindle to continue reading some best seller that he was having a hard time getting involved with - to him it was boring. Betsy had gone for the night and Eyal had put Rebekah down to sleep. Avi was in his room doing home work when the phone rang, it was Christine. The conversation was short, she wanted to come by the next day and raid his wine collection for their upcoming wedding party. Yeah, Jack and Christine were going to tie the knot the first week in November and move to Washington, she had never given up her apartment. Respectable places to live in Washington were scarce.

"Sure blue eyes, no problem... Tomorrow around ten would be great. See you later." Eyal was happy to oblige, she could take the entire collection if she wanted.

Eyal heard Avi in the kitchen and strolled in to talk with him. "Got a second son, there is something I want to talk with you about."

Retrieving a soft drink from the refrigerator Avi leaned against the counter, "Sure, but I already know about the sex thing and thanks for buying these." Holding the can of Coke up to Eyal.

"I'm sure you do." chuckled Eyal, "No, it is about Annie."

"Annie Walker?"

"Yeah, she is in a bit of trouble with a problem." Eyal was trying to find the words.

"What kind of problem? Have you talked to her lately?" Avi had now straightened up and inquisitive.

Eyal also got a can of Coke before he continued. "She was admitted to a rehab center three days ago for alcohol abuse."

"No way, not Annie."

"I'm afraid so son. Joan Campbell called me today for lunch and told about her and Auggie Anderson doing an intervention with Annie."

"How long has the drinking be going on? The last time we were with her she was fine." Avi was having a hard time comprehending the news.

"Joan thinks the heavy drinking started about a year ago." Eyal knew what was coming next.

"The same time she called it quits with us."

"Yeah. Something was going on with her back than but she wouldn't talk with me. I'm still in the dark as to why the marriage was called off." Eyal took a slip of drink and glad he was having this chat with Avi. His son was mature for his age and needed to know what had happen to Annie. Ending the engagement not only hurt Eyal, it also affected Avi.

Avi was fishing around for a bag of potato chips. "Could it have been when you asked Annie to marry you that Bee and I were not in the picture, you didn't have us full time."

"I hope that's not the reason son. It has crossed my mind but she never would talk about it."

"Marrying into a readymade family can be a shocker." Avi was now munching on chips.

"What made you so wise at the ripe old age of fourteen?"

"I'm your son - what else." Avi said with a grin.

"That could have been part of the reason. Annie didn't have a happy childhood and now estranged from her parents. She may have been scared about being a step-mom."

"Her parents still living?"

"Yes they are; somewhere in Texas." Eyal remember Annie only mention once where her parents lived.

"Sad. I can't imagine not being able to talk with you." Avi was beginning to understand his father's worry. "So is there anything you can do about it?"

"Joan has given me the doctor's name and number to call. He would like to talk with me, get some background information before starting to treat Annie."

"They not treating her now?"

"She going through detoxification now which I understand is very wicked. Major withdrawal pain, psychological crap like mood swings, depression and the list goes on. There is also physical sickness like having a real bad case of the flu but doesn't go away. That takes about seven to ten days for the body to purge the alcohol out of its system."

"Man I feel sorry for her." Avi taking another slip of his Coke. He was also feeling the same agony as his father; Avi had grown to care deeply for this American woman that Eyal was going marry.

"I don't know what will happen and that is what I want to ask you. If she needs to come and stay with us, how do you feel about it?"

"Whatever it takes to get her well. Papa she was going to be my step-mom, yeah bring her here. We'll take care of her." Avi knew his father still love her and so did he.

Eyal saw the concern Avi had for Annie and sadness in his son's eyes, he walked over to Avi and both hugged - supporting each other. There had developed a strong bond between father and son over the past two years, a family strength that would endure for a life time.


	8. Rehab Hell

Spring Hope Rehabilitation Clinic located on twenty acres of rolling foot hills about three miles outside of Winchester Virginia. The property had once been an apple orchard and the driveway leading to the facility was lined with well established apple trees and a haven for white tail deer. The main building was a modern open design, cheerful and bright with two other buildings nearby. There was a park like area with a picnic pavilion, a well planted garden with walkways, benches and a gazebo to one side. The clinic is classified as one of the top rehabilitation hospitals for alcohol and drug abuse treatment on the east coast.

Day three was no better than day one or day two. Annie awakens to blood all over her pillow, sweat pouring from her forehead and chills. She looked over to a rather large woman sitting on a chair reading a magazine. Seeing the blood, Annie screamed out.

"Shit I'm dying - what the hell is going on?" She threw the pillow on the floor as the woman stood up.

"You are okay Ms. Walker, just a nose bleed."

Annie trying to focus on the voice but was having a hard time making out the person talking to her.

"Who the crap are you and why are you hurting me?"

"My name is Connie and I here to help you." Connie had a smooth calming voice but Annie was so paranoid at this point she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Why are they running the Daytona 500 in my head - the noise, oh please stop the noise." Annie was holding her hands over her ears and started with the shakes. Her eyes rolled back and tears were streaming down her face. Connie stood by her bed but not touching her as it may trigger an adverse reaction.

A few minutes later, Annie started asking for water. She was so thirsty beyond belief, her mouth felt like the inside of an old dried up smelly gym shoe. Taking a few slips of water, she couldn't hold it down and all came back quickly.

Connie went about cleaning up after Annie, handing her a damp towel to wipe her face but instead, Annie laid the towel across her face for now she was burning up with fever.

Day four, IV's had been started as Annie was dehydrated and still unable to keep anything on her stomach. They had also started her on Librium to calm her raw nerves. She felt like the wall of death had been lifted and her sense of pending doom was gone. There still remained the splitting headache, the chills and cold sweats all at times accompanied with burning fever and the nausea. The shakes would come and go with Annie now being able to communicate sensibly with Connie.

Days five and six was much improved, her body temperature was returning to normal, the shakes were gone. She still had the headache but now it was more like a numb ache if that is how it can be explained.

"Please don't open the blinds yet Connie, my head still hurts."

"Okay Ms. Walker. How about today we get clean up, take a bath and get some decent clothes on you."

"Yeah fine but just don't touch my head. Do they feed you around here? I'm getting hungry."

"That's good news Ms. Walker, we get you some breakfast, anything special you want?"

"Eggs scramble, fresh fruit, toast and coffee. Am I allowed coffee?"

"Of course but it is decaf. I can't tell the difference." Connie was getting the bath water ready for Annie. She had laid out clothes that look like scrubs and a robe, in a pale green color. Patients were not permitted street clothes until close to release time after finishing the critical part of the rehab program.

Day seven, the magical day of no more IV's, Annie was drinking plenty of water and her appetite had gone through the roof and she was craving food, ordering double serving of everything. She still had a slight headache but not enough to stop her from opening the blinds and looking at the beautiful view of rolling hills with mountains in the distance in full autumn colors.

"Good afternoon Ms. Walker, I'm Dr. Shapiro and glad to see you looking so much better." The doctor was a middle age man with graying at the temples and dark rim glasses, a very pleasant face and easy manner about him, definitely non-intimidating.

"Hello." Annie was happy to be able to see the doctor, she was well aware of the reason she was hospitalized and was ready for the next step.

"You came through your detoxification very well."

"Strange, I thought it was pure hell."

"I'm referring to the fact you don't have any medical adverse aftereffects. We are going to start taking you off the Librium over the next two days. Don't want you to become addicted to that drug. Like I said, you are doing very well."

"What is next for me?"

"You and I will open up a line of consultations, we will have a great many chats. We need to find out why you allowed yourself to get into this predicament and how we can overcome the root cause. The first step will be to explore who Anne Walker is, the person."

"Well that is going to be challenge because I don't even know."

"You and I together will find that person and what makes her tick. Trust me, it will be an interesting journey. Our first appointment is for tomorrow morning." He made a few notes on a small pad, placing it in his pocket and smiled at Annie, "We'll start your road to a full recovery tomorrow. Good day."

Annie looking out the window, knowing she had to go through with the entire process but was somewhat anxious about digging into her subconscious, finding out deep troubles she had suppressed over the years and forgotten.

By the time of their first session, Dr. Shapiro already had a lengthy talk with Eyal and knew that Annie's childhood would probably hold the key to her drinking problem. Unhappy childhood seem to have a way of remerging much later in life and the person not understanding what is causing their uncertainties and anxieties. The process would be slow and at times, very painful for Annie even to the point of wanting to discontinue the program but she would stay. She was determent to regain her life, maybe not like it once was but a life she could be happy with.

* * *

Eyal slowly unlocked the door of the apartment, not knowing what he may find. It had been a year since he removed his belongs and was he ready to enter the place he once called home. Cold air hit him as he opened the door, looking down on the floor were several yellow and pink cards - notification from the electric company of service shut down for non-payment. Eyal shoving the notices in his pocket, he would take of that small matter later in the day but first he was there at Dr. Shapiro request to remove all alcohol - remove all temptation.

"Oh my god Annie, what has happen to you this last year." Eyal whispered to himself. The apartment was void of any touches of Annie Walker. The bookshelves that once held Eyal's collection of books still stood empty, the walls were bare of art, no decorations of any type and the drapes were drawn almost shut, only a dim beam of light shown in the living room. Eyal walk to the larger window and open the drapes letting in more light. There in the corner was her easel and drawing supplies with cobwebs and dust, she hadn't picked up a pencil to draw once within the past year. Walking back toward the kitchen, he notices on the coffee table a note, one he had written years before in Paris - _'Happy Birthday E'. _

Slowly easing down on the sofa holding the note in his hands, Eyal's heart was broken. There he sat in dimly lit dreary apartment and cried. For the first time since Annie broke off the engagement, Eyal cried, the grief of losing Annie had truly hit him square in the face. He had held out hope over the past year that somehow they could reconcile but now he wasn't sure if it was possible. He had no idea how long he remained on the sofa in a numb state when his phone buzzed.

"Hello." It was a cracking voice Eyal answered with.

"Are you okay? You don't sound very cheerful."

"I'll be alright Christine. I just have an unpleasant task to do and it got to me."

"You want company? I can help with your task."

"You know Christine I think I do. Yeah I do want your company. I'm at my old apartment."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Christine was on her way, she knew Eyal was in need of friendship and support. He was the type of man that could handle anything but something had taken a toll on his stability and she was going to be there for him.

"Hey Israel." as Eyal open the door for Christine.

"Haven't heard that in years, not since we first met. Thanks for coming." Eyal had regained his composure but still sounded sad.

"What can I do." Christine gently touching his face.

"Annie has been admitted to rehab for alcohol abuse. I've been ask to remove all alcohol from her apartment and being here for the first time in a year finally caught up with me."

"Okay Eyal, first things first - let us clean house, we have to look everywhere - I know firsthand as my brother was an alcoholic. Even finding a bottle in the back of the toilet. After that we go and get a nice thick juicy steak and talk. I've got all day."

Christine and Eyal went about pouring bottle after bottles of whiskey, gin, rum, scotch and wine down the drain. Two large shopping bags of empty bottles pitched into the dumpster behind the apartment building along with spoiled food and a few bags of trash. A quick cleaning of the apartment, Eyal and Christine were off to a small restaurant around the corner for steaks. Christine was a good listener and Eyal talked about Annie's drinking problem and only guess at why she broke off the engagement. He had gotten control of his emotions and never opened up to Christine about his torment but Christine knew how deeply he was hurting and was there for him.


	9. Running to What?

All the leaves have fallen and the days were shorter, winter was right around the corner - the third week in December, Christmas was four days away and Annie was still at Spring Hope. Eyal had an appointment with Dr. Shapiro before his first visit with Annie. She had been refusing any and all visitors until now, she finally agreed to see Eyal at Dr. Shapiro's repeated request. Through hours of chats with Dr. Shapiro, as he called their sessions, she came to the conclusion that she had not brought closure - facing the reason for not marrying Eyal and she still wasn't ready. Her recovery was painful and slow with several more months of chat sessions with Dr. Shapiro ahead of her but she was determined to win. As Eyal turned into the long driveway leading to the main building, he envision a lovely setting in the summer time but now, it looked bleak and barren.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Lavin." Dr. Shapiro was motioning for Eyal to have a chair. "There are a few things I would like to discuss with you before your meeting with Ms. Walker."

"Of course." Eyal taking a seat at a small table beside a picture window overlooking the dormant garden.

Dr. Shapiro taking the other chair next to the table, "Ms. Walker is making great progress but we still have a few more months to go before she is ready to return to her real world which can be stressful."

Eyal just nodded, waiting for more information.

"Her drinking problem started back during her college days, when she began depending on a drink to calm her nerves and she was also a social drinker. This type of drinking can go on for years and never turn into a real problem in one's life. But over time with a few people with the sustained use of alcohol will cause the inability to logically reason there by drawing assumptions with grave consequences. This is the case with Ms. Walker and she is now working her way through the weakness of failing to evaluate simple circumstances with a rational conclusion.

"I've call it over thinking. She did that rather often."

"Over thinking is a very good analogy. She is a highly intelligent person and understands the problem. However, with Ms. Walker there was a more deep rooted dilemma, her unhappy childhood made her feel inadequate which caused insecurities. She had been very good at suppressing the complexity of the situation until faced with reality of becoming a step-mother."

"My two children."

"I'm afraid so. She became panic stricken over the idea of having responsibilities of two children. She was afraid she could not live up to your expectations of being a good mother or damaging the children by making parenting mistakes."

"Like I have the corner on the market of being the perfect father. I'm a long ways for that."

"Most of us are, it is all on the job training and at times we do faultier. You see, she had no real role model to draw on. Her own mother was a beaten down woman, never a true mother figure for her. She had turned to her older sister for the needed support but that was only friendship, not the mother/daughter relationship she needed and her father gave no parenting love or support."

"That answers a great many questions I had." Eyal was willing to do anything the doctor suggested to benefit Annie, even if it meant walking away for good.

"This is a critical face to face meeting for her and I hope you understand she is still in a very fragile state. I'm requesting that you treat her with so call kid gloves. Please don't try and push anything on her. Let her lead the conversation."

"I understand fully."

"She may be rejecting you and your family again." Dr. Shapiro was trying to forewarn Eyal for the worse.

"We've already been rejected, not much else she can do."

"Good, now let me show you to our visitors room, she is waiting." The two men stood and walked down the hall to a cheerful open room with cozy seating arrangements for visitors to have private chats with patients but still under the watchful eye of attendants.

"Eyal, hello ... It's good to see you."

"The feeling is mutual. You are looking good." Eyal smile at her, taking the chair next to Annie. He had a way with greeting, a slight tilt of his head and movement of his shoulder at the same time that put Annie at ease. She had notice the gesture was only with her, not when he was meeting other people, just that little something special in his mannerism.

"What healthy, they are feeding me well here and I even starting taking some cooking classes they offer." Annie had taken a little extra pride in fixing her hair and applying a touch of makeup, nothing over powering. Her first meeting in over a year and she wanted to look good.

"Yeah healthy but pretty also. So can you fix breakfast now?"

She laughed, "That meal I can master. How have you been?"

"Fine, keeping busy." Eyal wasn't real sure were to go with what he was doing.

"Remember when we first met?" Annie was now feeling more comfortable talking with Eyal.

"I can't seem to forget. Safe house in Zurich." Eyal was smiling at the thought of the green horn CIA agent but it didn't take long before she had captivated him with her wit and intelligence.

"You were such an arrogant dude."

"No, no, Annie. You're confusing arrogances with charm." He was joking.

"No I'm not; you were very irritated with me at that time. But you changed."

"Did I?"

"Yeah! You know you did."

He smiled and found himself laughing lightly. "Just maybe I met this frustrating new American spy who had only been off the farm for three weeks that insisted on irritating me with all her talk of protocol and checking in. And the worst thing about her is that she saved my life, multiple times."

"Was I really that irritating?"

"Did I really throw your phone out of the car window or break apart another one in Zurich?"

She laughed softly, showing signs being totally comfortable with him and smiled. "You see much of Christine these days?"

"Have a bit of news. Christine and Jack got married this past month."

"Really. That's wonderful. I liked Jack, I had called him a huge piece of male flesh. The two of you are very much alike."

"We are? I don't see it."

"Because you not looking at it from the viewpoint of a woman." Annie was now flirting with Eyal.

"Okay, so tell me how that is." Eyal was giving her that famous smile of his.

"The night we went to see _Carmen_, Christine and I were with the best looking two men in the whole place. We had often joked about what handsome spies you two are."

"I got to say we had the prettiest ladies in New York on our arms that night. It was a wonderful evening even if it was a mission." Eyal remember how exquisitely chic and alluring Annie look in her one shoulder black grown.

Annie smiled at the flattery, "Remember the time we tried line dancing at _The Pony Patch_?"

"Sure do - that was Avi's idea that we get out on the dance floor and make fools of our selves. Trouble was, he was good at it, already knew how." Eyal was chuckling with Annie; reminiscing the first meeting between his son and Annie.

"How is Avi doing?"

"Made the basketball team for his school. He's doing fine, making good grades. He has adjusted to his American life well."

"And you little girl, Bee?"

"She is two years now and just starting to talk. Growing like a weed and pretty as a picture." Eyal was proud of both the children.

Eyal, I have been doing a lot of soul searching the past few weeks." She stoped and looked toward the window; she was fighting back her heartache, still in love with this Israeli and greatly burden with shame. He did not deserve her.

Eyal took her hand in his, "Annie, it is alright, I'm on your side 100% whatever you want to tell me will be fine with me."

Annie looking at Eyal's kind eyes, "You seem to know what I'm thinking before I say a word."

"Something I picked up from you, empathy."

"Can't you forgive me?"

Eyal squeezed her hand gently. "Annie I don't know what happen between us but this battle you are now fighting, I want you to win this struggle return to being the fantastic person I met in Zurich. You have so much to offer this world, please keep moving forward."

"Then you forgive me?"

"Yes Annie, I forgive you and I understand." He reached up and brushed some hair off her forehead and gazed compassionately into her eyes.

Annie with tears welling up in her eyes continued, "Eyal, I love what we have as trusted friends, but I'm not ready to take it down that road we started. You are a true friend and I never want to lose that friendship, but I now desperately need time for me. I have to get myself back into a useful life, a life I'm confident I can handle without any dependence on drugs or alcohol."

Eyal said softly, "Annie, you will always be a close and dear friend of mine; you hold a place in my heart that no else has had for over a decade. Believe me Annie, I do understand where you are coming from and it is okay."

"I didn't want to hurt you Eyal."

"It would have only hurt if you never told me your feelings, remember Neshema, you are a lifelong friend. If you ever need me, I will be there for you."

For the next hour or so, they set together talking about visiting Danielle for a time before returning to the CIA; spending time in California, suffering, Hollywood and side trips up the west coast. Then it was time for Eyal to leave, he gently kissed her on the cheek, and said good bye.

The damp cold air was a grim reminder of how Eyal felt. Freezing rain mixed with snow was starting to fall as Eyal walked to his car - the weather matched his mood, bleak and depressing. There had been maybe a tiny spark of hope in Eyal's heart on seeing Annie but all was now gone, the final goodbye. A terrible empty feeling left him drain, wondering why the current had deal him such a rotten hand. The roads were getting slick and treacherous - just miserable as the rain had now turned to snow and a normal two hour drive took him six hours - six long hours to think what could have been and his pending loneness without Annie, the woman he truly loved.

Annie had pushed Eyal away again for the second time without telling him the reason - but why. She was running from the man that understood her, the man that loves her and she loves him. What was the reason she was running from Eyal and running to what?


	10. We Meet Again

Johannesburg, South Africa was Eyal's final destination, he had business to take care of with his diamond exchange, the investment he set-up several years ago to give him income when the day came that he was no longer with Mossad. The diamond exchange had proven to be very lucrative and he had invested the resources wisely. It was time for him to set up his exchange with a London office, expand the business.

It had been almost year since that cold bleak miserable day in Winchester, Virginia and his last meeting with Annie. From time to time he would still think about the final goodbye. He had not heard anything about how she was doing but only hoped she had fully recovered. It was still summer time in Johannesburg with temperature around 75o, that afternoon Eyal decided to take in the sights. Johannesburg is one of the most modern and prosperous cities in South Africa. The was an international flair and the hub of South Africa's commercial, financial, industrial, and mining undertakings. His diamond exchange headquarters was based there and Eyal had been to South Africa many times but never had taken the time to just sightsee, nowhere important, just walking and looking. He stopped at a small sidewalk cafe to have a cool drink when.

"I can't believe it, Eyal Lavin."

He looked up to see a familiar face, Lauren Southall smiling at him. He stood, holding a chair for her to be seated; she was beautiful and carried herself with poise and elegance. She had a way of slanting her head downward and cutting her eyes to make a point. He was delighted to see a familiar face.

"Lauren, what a pleasant surprise, please join me."

"Love to. It must be fate to see you here." She said with her beautiful smile.

"Kismet" was Eyal remark.

"How have you been? You still working off book?" she asked.

"One question at a time. I have been fine, keep remembering our night together keeps me going."

"You are still the big flirt." she wrinkled her nose at him. "Keep it up, this could be a repeat."

Eyal with a smile, "Yeah, now you have my interest up."

Lauren leaning in closer, "You didn't answer my second question, still working off book?"

Eyal took a sip of his drink, "Yeah, I still do some jobs, spy for hire - will travel."

"Jackson told me you were engaged to be married, I don't see a ring did you got through with the marriage?" Lauren had given Eyal the once over inspection, no ring meant fair game and oh was he worth the hunt.

"Nope, it blew up in a big puff of smoke about two years ago. Still single. How about you? Ever find your Prince Charming?"

"Sure did, he is sitting right here." She laughed and said, "I'm really glad I ran into you, let me ask, are you on an assignment now?"

Eyal shaking his head, "No."

"I need a date for tonight, someone I can trust to have my back. You gamed?"

"Sounds interesting, tell me what's shaking down." Eyal interest was high, he hadn't been on a fun type mission in quite a while and it sounded exciding to him.

"You ever heard of Aileen Davy-Eliades?"

"Yeah, diamond smuggling for arms."

"There is a high rollers party tonight and she will be there. My MI6 date for tonight came down with the flu and we were ready to abort the mission. I hate to do that, she is a hard person to meet and this is a good opportunity."

"Yeah, could be a fun evening."

Lauren calling MI6, "Jackson, you know that problem I was having with this assignment, I have found the answer, Eyal Lavin... Yes, he is here in South Africa and is willing to help... sure, hold the phone." Lauren handed the phone to Eyal.

Eyal taking the phone, "Hello Jackson, we talk again."

Jackson, "I'll have Lauren read you in on the mission. You are still a green badge for MI6 and I'll transfer 25 thousand for your assistance tonight and if it has to go another night, another twenty-five. Watch Lauren back, she is one of the best we have in the field and thanks for stepping in."

"No problem Jackson, have you covered."

"Also talked with Christine about the Mexico deal and Jack is headed back down there with a few others to take care of our little crisis."

"I think it all will work out just fine. So the Mexico intel was good?" Eyal had spent a week in Mexico gathering information on a drug cartel shipping drugs to North Africa countries.

Jackson sounded happy, "Couldn't been better and now going after the root cause. Thanks, a job well done. Put Lauren on the line."

Eyal handed the phone back to Lauren, "He wants to talk to you."

They stayed at the little cafe talking a about the assignment. Aileen Davy-Eliades - born 1960 - the daughter of Paulos Eliades, a Greek shipping tycoon and Poppy Davy, the daughter of a South African diamond operator. Aileen has inherit diamond mines from her mother and is now a diamond and gold smugger - she is the owner and operator of two diamond mines and one gold mine. While her business trade is well respected and above board, she also is a smugger of a vast network of diamonds mined in Angola and Sierra Leone and hiding the illegal diamond within her legal diamond export. She also owns a small shipping line her Greek father established for her shipping out of South Africa - Eliades Lines. She also smuggles gold from her mine that exceeds government regulations of export. She had a close association several weapon dealers in trading diamonds and guns to several African and Arab countries of Egypt, Western Sahara, Libya, Lebanon, Seria and now Iran.

Lauren was continuing to explain to Eyal about Aileen, "One of her main customers - a man named Ariel Heber, Jewish diamond dealer with offices in Amsterdam, London and Tel Aviv."

"I know the man, I have done business with him in the past. He thinks I'm a diamond merchant."

"This is perfect, he will be there tonight, it is his party."

"I guess I need to fill you in on who I'm. He knows I'm from Tel Aviv but now making my home in Athens."

"A Greek too, oh this can't get any better. Do you have a cover name?"

"Believe it or not but no, to him I'm Eyal Lavin, diamond merchant."

"I need to be going, I have an appointment at the American Consulate to receive some more intel. They have been working with MI6 on this mission, it is a coordinated endeavor between MI6 and CIA. Pick me up at eight and dress sexy." She was on her way to gather more information.

Eyal sitting there, thinking - dress sexy was her last words. He paid the tab and set out to buy something tastefully sexy for a man to wear. Damn, it's been a long time.

Later that night, Eyal dressed in a black open neck silk shirt, black slacks and leaving his boxers in the drawer, set out to pickup Lauren. He reached her hotel and she was waiting for him with a light cape wrapped around her.

Eyal smiled as he held the car door open for her, "Keeping things under wraps."

"Don't think for one minute I would walk through the hotel lobby dress like this," she took off the cape and reveled one of the sexiest outfits he had seen in a long, long time. She look ever inch a sultry lady that was beckoning for sexual encounters. It was that type of party, lots of skin showing with the ladies.

Lauren Southall with her golden tan, long dark brown almost black hair and dancing green eyes stood about 5'6'' and well developed breast that she was careful not to show off. She had a valuable asset and knew it but didn't flaunt it - there was no need until tonight. She was wearing a yellow summer print grown with a halter style neck and crossover front. The back is mostly open and in the front, a sexy slit to show off a little leg and a great pair of Jimmy Choo's platform shoes. The grown was form fitting and showed off her gorgeous curves.

"Wow Shayna, you are one smoking hot lady, too bad it's for a mission and not me." The pet name he had called her with their first encounter back in New York, Shayna is Yiddish for beautiful.

Lauren smiled, "It could be for both."

"Hey, you getting to be as flirty as I am. Looks like it's time to get this show on the road." Eyal suggested.

The air of the party was lavish and sexy, model type girls with slim figures and slight clad clothing serving an endless amount of drinks. As they entered, one of the heavies checking for any type of weapons frisk Eyal and check Lauren's clutch. She showed them the invitation she had for the party and they were allowed to enter. Music was soft rock playing in the background - guest were enjoying their drinks and mingling.

They walked to the bar and Lauren ordered a Amarula Colada and Eyal ordered Sunset Cocktail - clean, a non-alcoholic drink. Lauren looked at Eyal, "You not drinking?"

"Not anymore, that was my past life." He took her by the waist and led the way to the balcony overlooking the city. "I just saw Ariel Heber, time for an accidental encounter."

Standing by the railing not far from Ariel Heber, Eyal was pointing out some land marks to Lauren when, "Eyal Lavin, damn I didn't know you were in town." Ariel was walking to greet Eyal.

"Shalom, ma kore?" Eyal was answering in Hebrew and extending his hand.

"Happy you came tonight, and who is this lovely lady?" Ariel had set his eyes on the loveliness of Lauren.

"Business associate of mine from Tangier, Jalilah Shahi."

"The gateway to the Mediterranean. My pleasure." He lifting her hand and kissing it gently. "You in the diamond business too?"

"Payments in diamonds, I'm in the import-export of hardware." She smiled at him and he was being mesmerized with her exquisiteness.

The evening was going well, after spending time talking with Heber, their target, Aileen Davy-Eliades joined them and it was time for Eyal to turn on his charm. Both being from Athens was a perfect fit and the four spent nearly the whole evening dancing and enjoying each other. Enough was said for Aileen to pick up on the fact that Jalilah Shahi might be an arms dealer and wanted to explore more. As for Eyal, Aileen adored this handsome smooth talking Greek and wanted to see him again. Ariel had to excuse himself and play host, after all it was his party.

Watching him walk away Aileen, "He is such a bore but a good business partner." Turning back to Eyal and Lauren, "This has been delightful chatting with the two of you, please join me tomorrow night for dinner. We can get to know each other better."

Now the date was set, the three would meet for dinner the next night. Aileen said her goodbyes and left the party with two strapping young men - body guards.

"That was easy." Eyal guiding Lauren to the dance floor, "Time for us to enjoy the rest of the evening." She stepped closed into his arms as they dance, he could smell the subtle fragrance of the delicate expensive perfume she was wearing. It had been a long time since Eyal held a woman in his arms and he was savoring each moment.

The party was still going strong when they decided to call it a night. Eyal walking Lauren into the lobby of her hotel to say good night and while standing at the elevator, she looked at him, touched his face gently, "I have some Colombian coffee in by room, you want to join me for a great cup of coffee?"

Eyal knew he shouldn't but could not resist, "Love to."

In her room, Eyal found a chair and sat, watching Lauren busying herself with brewing a pot of rich Colombian coffee. Once she had it going, Lauren found a robe and headed to the bathroom, "I need to get out of this very uncomfortable dress - something more relaxing."

"I available to help if you need me." Eyal raising his eye brows and his playful smirk.

"Think I can manage this on my own." she disappearing into the bathroom.

Eyal thinking he needed to stop the flirting and be a gentleman but watching Lauren it was hard. The images of their romp in New York came dancing back in his mind. She had known all the right buttons to push. Soon the bathroom door open and Lauren walked over to the coffee pot. She was wearing a floor length silk Japanese Kimono style robe in shades of green, matching her eyes. No longer the sex pot but a lady of grace and refinement.

Handing Eyal his cup of coffee, "So tell me how long you've been in the diamond business. You knew way too much tonight for it just to be a cover."

"Several years now, that is why I'm in Johannesburg. Income for me after my Mossad days had ended. You were excellent tonight with your cover."

"I have used it many times in the past, it has always worked and I've spent countless long hours studying the arms trade here in Africa."

"You enjoy your field work?" Eyal liking his Colombian coffee.

"Aileen Davy-Eliades is my last mission. Once we establish her weapons depot and sources, I'm headed to a liaison officer's job in London covering the Mediterranean area."

"Hope you like you new assignment, hard to picture you behind a desk."

She raising her cup to take a slip, "I believe I met someone today that you know."

"Oh, who."

"Her name was Walker, she looked like the same blond that was with you in Miami."

Eyal was completely stunned, Annie being in South Africa was the totally unforeseen. "Where did you see her?"

"At the American Consulate, she was part of the CIA group debriefing me. Was she the one with you in Miami?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry I was such an ass back then. Should have introduced the two of you."

"That's alright, no need to be subject to delicate questions of knowing me."

"She had already figured it out by the time you walked away. Later we became engaged but that was very short lived."

"I'm sorry, you seeing anyone else now?"

"Nope, how about you? Any lucky man been able to steal your heart."

"Don't have the time but hopefully that will all change when I put down roots in London."

"And someday, you will find that true love you deserve and I will dance at your wedding." Eyal stood to get himself another cup of coffee. "Want another cup?"

"Yes please." She stood - followed him to the little kitchenette and standing close to him as he poured their second cup, his elbow lightly touching her breast.

He looked down and saw her warm dancing green eyes gazing at him as she reached to unbutton his shirt. Eyal putting the coffee pot down, gently ran his hand up her side and then around her back pulling Lauren closed to him. Holding the side of her face with his other hand he softly kissed her, becoming more intense. His manly desire was rising and there was no turning back. That night was pure ecstasy for both of them and there was no feeling of guilt on his part. Lauren was the first woman he had been with since Annie and it was good for him. He was now getting on with his life, Annie would always have a place in his heart but she had rejected him not once but twice.

The next afternoon, Eyal drove by the American Consulate and parked. Why in the hell was he doing this - it is over with, damn it move on Eyal mulled over to himself. Just as he started to pull away, a blond woman walked down to side toward the door. He felt his heart skip a slight beat, but it wasn't Annie. Remaining feelings still lingered - those feelings he had to put away and last night, Lauren help to put aside some of those feelings, she had been his needed therapy.

The mission was a success, that evening with Aileen Davy-Eliades went perfect. Eyal was back to being his enchanting self and Lauren had worked her way into more meetings with Aileen. Taking Lauren back to her hotel that night, they parted with a sweet goodnight kiss and a promise from Eyal to look her up when he was in London for dinner.

Six months later, Eyal was in London to dance at her wedding. A charming wedding and beautiful bride. Lauren was marring John Morgan-Burgess, Earl of Sexton-Essex and retiring from MI6. That chapter in Eyal's life now was closed and he was happy for her.


	11. When in Rome

Three years have gone by since Annie was released from Spring Hope Rehab and her road of sobriety has been well on track. A recovering alcoholic has a daily battle, not necessary forefront in one's mind, but must be on guard about taking that first drink, the deadly drink that could knock all the hard work of sobriety to hell.

Joan had been Annie's biggest supporter, going with her to AA meetings and reestablishing her back into a useful position at Langley. Annie had asked to become a liaison officer with the CIA, coordinating missions between other agencies around the world. After a ten month training program and several classes at Georgetown University in International Affairs, a brief on job training assignment in South Africa, Annie was assigned her first job, Liaison Officer attached to the American Embassy in Paris. It was a sweet position and she exceeded above the expectations of her superiors and was recommended for advancement. Her new assignment moved Annie to Rome as Chief Liaison Officer for the Mediterranean area, working at the American Embassy located in the Palazzo Margherita, Via Vittorio Veneto, a picturesque building.

Annie was getting acquainted to her new environment; she has been in Rome for only six months and has already carved out her life. The studio flat she rented has a huge window, perfect for morning light and her drawing. Yes, Annie was totally immersed in her art and had found a charming little art gallery for local artist to display their creations. There was a support group for persons with addictions at Grace and Trinity Anglican Church of England that she has joined and started attending services on Sunday. She has always called herself a Christian but never involved with any church. Growing up, her mother had taken her and Danielle a few times to a fort chapel for Sunday school but she had no real bases for the Christian belief. They celebrated Christmas and Easter but only for the fun things - presents, Christmas parties and the Easter Bunny's candy; never the reason for the celebrations. She was at pace with her life but still there was something missing.

On this particular Saturday morning, she had set out on a new project, drawing a montage of different scenes from the classic movie, _'Roman Holiday'_ with Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn in a 1953 romantic comedy. She had set up her easel near the famous Trevi Fountain; it was now summer and Rome was filled with tourist which made for the ideal scene.

"Annie... Annie Walker, I can't believe it's you."

"I'm sorry, you look very familiar - do I know you?'

"Avi Lavin." The amazingly tall and extremely handsome teenager was greeting her. Avi was slim in statue with thick black wavy hair and his eyes, dark enchanting and expressive eyes.

"Oh my god it can't be. You are all grown up." Annie stood up, wanting to hug him but stopped short.

"Yeah, kids tend to grown up. What are you doing in Rome?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Annie was delighted in seeing Avi.

"My school's International Club, we are on a four week tour of Europe. Italy is our second country before moving on to Spain. Why are you in Rome? Going to be here long?"

"That's two questions." Annie chuckled. "I'm working here now; it is a long term assignment. How is high school? You have a girlfriend?"

"Now you have asked two questions. No girlfriend just dating and school is great."

"What are you now, a junior or senior?"

"Rising senior, will be graduating next year. We have already started looking at universities for me to attend. Papa would like for me to study abroad but I would like to stay closer to home."

"Who is going to win that battle?"

"I will, possibly go to Georgetown University, they have a super International Affairs program."

"Sounds interesting, I've taken a few of those classes. Good that you know what you want to do." She had so many questions to ask, "Still playing sports?"

"Only basketball now and in a drama club, doing a little acting in school plays. I've got a pretty heavy academic load for my senior year and need to keep my grades up."

"You impress me Avi. So happy to hear you are doing so well."

"Thanks Annie."

"How is your family, your little sister?" Annie was hoping the conversation would come around to Eyal.

"Rebekah is five now and starts kindergarten this fall. You wouldn't recognize her, she growing up fast. I see you are still drawing. We have the picture you did of Papa reading a book hang in the hallway of our house. He said the two of you were in Florida when you drew it."

"I remember. It was in Key Largo. How is your father?"

"Good. Still doing his consultant work if you know what I mean. He is also in the diamond business, makes frequent trips to South Africa, London and Amsterdam. I've gone with him on a few the trips, maybe that's why I'm interested in international affairs."

An older man for the group called out, "Avi, hey Avi we are ready to go."

Yelling back to the gentleman, "Be there in a second." Turning to Annie, "You still have the same e-mail address? I'll keep in touch if you promise to answer."

"Sure Avi that would be great. No, the e-mail has changed, here." Reaching in a tote, she found a card, Annie quickly wrote her current e-mail address on the back. "Let me know how your trip through Europe is going."

"I'll do that. Good seeing again Annie, take care, Shalom." Avi leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Giving her that beautiful smile just like the one his father has, Avi turned and ran back to his group of fellow students.

Annie watched as Avi ran back to his tour group, subconsciously touching the tiny silver crab she was wearing. She mused to herself, _'Avi even runs like his father. Fate or as Eyal calls it kismet had brought her and Avi to the same spot half way around the world. Why.' _ She continued to watch as the group of students boarded the tour van and drove away. Yes she was going to answer his e-mails, the one thing she didn't find out was if Eyal was involved with someone else or maybe even married. Damn, he would have no trouble finding another woman, not Eyal Lavin.

She turns back to her easel and begins to add something extra to her drawing, a tour van and twelve high school students. A little touch of cheerfulness was surrounding her normal mundane mood.

Avi catching up with his friends as they were getting on the tour van. One of his friends asked, "Pretty lady - how do you know her?"

"She was almost my step-mom. Wonder if I can stir something back up." Avi looking back at Annie and saw she was watching him also, he waved.

"Playing cupid for your dad could be dangerous, take it from me and let the old folks do their own thing." Slapping Avi on the back, "I tried it with my mom and it turned out really bad."

They laughed but Avi was serious. He turned the card over in his hands, it was a business card of a local art gallery in Rome, and his next move was a little detective work. He had also notice she was not wearing a wedding ring but did have a silver crab on a chain around her neck - he knew that had been a gift from his father. Eyal had joke about becoming engaged with a sterling silver crab.


	12. Over Cappuccino

_Hey Papa, we are leaving Rome and on our way to Naples but have a news flash for you. I saw Annie Walker today in Rome and we talked and she gave me her e-mail address. Picture of the card she gave me is attached, both sides. Anyway she is living and working in Rome and when I saw her, she was drawing. I took a look at the web site of the art gallery on the card and you might want to take a look too, it could be interesting. I am going to be giving her updates on my tour through Europe and hope she answers me back. Anyway have to run now, will write more later. Avi_

_P.S. She was also wearing a silver crab on a chain around her neck - mean anything?_

Eyal smiled as he closed his laptop after reading the e-mail from his son, Avi was looking out for his old man. He went and poured himself a cup of coffee as Betsy was finishing up the making breakfast. Rebekah was at the kitchen table looking at _Giggle, Giggle Quack_, the new book Eyal had just gotten for her, she was learning to read simple words and picture books with new words to learn were fun for her.

"Mail from Avi?" Betsy was asking.

"Yes, he is in Rome and getting ready to leave for Naples."

"You have raised a very smart son Mr. Lavin."

"You had a hand in it also Betsy." Setting down to breakfast and kissing his daughter on the top of her head.

"Look Papa, see the cow. Let me read to you." She was showing Eyal the picture in her book. She started to read when she came to a word that was new to her, she stoped."

"What's that word?" Rebekah pointed to the word colossal. "I don't know."

"The word is 'colossal' and this word is?"

"Cow." Rebekah answered.

"Put the two words together and you have?"

"Colossal Cow." She said happily.

"You know what colossal means?"

"No"

"Big, colossal means big so that picture is of a big cow." Eyal had started Rebekah at an early age to read, passing on his love for books to his daughter.

"Colossal cow and tiny little chicks..." Rebekah went back to reading her book.

Taking a swallow of his coffee, Eyal turning his attention to Betsy, "I going to be out of town for several days next week. Could be up to an entire week or longer. Are you good with that timing?"

"Sure Mr. Lavin, Rebekah and I will have a good time."

After breakfast, Rebekah was on the floor in the family room watching a pre-school program on the Disney Junior cable channel. Eyal went back to his computer to find more information about the art gallery on the card Annie had given Avi. There was going to be a one person showing of an American artist now living in Rome, Annie Walker. Okay Eyal, it is now your turn to reach out to Annie, see if there is any spark still left. It has been three years since he last saw her and he still hadn't given up that little ray of hope. Maybe the time is now.

* * *

The small art gallery was located in a Bohemian type neighborhood catering to local artist the type of neighborhood Eyal could spend hours exploring. The atmosphere in the area was romantic and electrifying all at the same time. Eyal walked along the street, browsing in shops and enjoy the ambiance and culture, he was feeling young again, and there was a spring in his step as he stopped at a music store picking over some popular Italian folk CD's. He purchased two new releases one folk songs by Lucilla Galeazzi and the other soft jazz by Eugenio Colombo. His next indulgent was a charming cafe for the mid-day meal of Linguine with Shrimp and Chorizo and Tiramisu for dessert. Eyal was missing the European flair of dining and the different foods. Seldom did he have the chance to travel to Europe, most of his work was in the states or South America. His diamond venture would take him to Johannesburg, South Africa or to Amsterdam and sometimes to London but they were usually quick trips, take of business and head back home.

Finding the art gallery where Annie's show was being held, he strolled in, not sure of finding Annie there but wanting to view her work. There on display were about twenty different works by Annie, some in pastels and others in watercolors and all nicely matted, ready for framing. As he wander along, inspecting her work he notice some many landscapes she had done were places they had been together, Paris on their second encounter - the narrow street were they had a drink together and he was kidnapped, the farm and barn where he was held. There was the stature of Jesus under water in Key Largo, the half deserted beach on Virginia's Eastern Shore with _Jimmy's Crab Shack_. He stopped and looked at the picture of interior of the _Parchment Bar and a lonely blond in a black dress waiting for someone_, remembering the night he was shot, it was also the first time they had kiss, she was trying to stop him from killing for revenge. There were more, a story line of their relationship together. Then he stopped cold, a very disturbing picture of a woman with her head down on a table, and toppled glass with spilt whiskey and she holding the neck of an half empty bottle. It was a herself portrait at the lowest point in Annie's life.

It took Eyal a moment to overcome the sharp pain he felt at seeing the picture. Next to the picture was a very interesting one to Eyal, it was entitled _'Israeli Sunset'_. On an isolated beach stood a lone woman looking out at the sea and a beautiful sunset. Anchored just off shore was a double mast sail boat that looked so much like _The Flying Lavin_, he could image a slight breeze as the woman green skirt and blond hair was barely waving with the light wind and small white caps on the water. He fell in love with the picture and was going to purchase it when he felt a gentle touch on his back.

"Hello Eyal."

Turning to find Annie with a slightly tilted head and warm smile. "Hello to you too."

"You like the picture?"

Still looking at Annie, unable to take his eyes off her, "I want to buy it and have the artist to sign a dedication to me. You think that is possible?"

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Annie taking the picture off its stand and walking to the back of the gallery where she autographed the mat, _'To Eyal, that one special person in my life. Neshema'_. She quickly wrapped the picture before Eyal could see the signature.

"I'm glad you came." Handing the wrapped picture to Eyal.

"So the card was not an accident."

"No accident. It was a split second decision and if I had thought about it I wouldn't have done it."

"You sorry to have given the card to Avi."

"No, not now, not at all. Very happy to have followed my impulses."

Eyal tilting his head with a half smile, "Can't you break away for a cup of coffee. There is a endearing coffee house around the corner."

"I'm here early so yeah I would love it." Annie had left work early in hopes of finding Eyal at the art gallery and her hunch had paid off. Avi had passed the card information to his father - good work Avi.

The two walked down the sidewalk, Eyal with his hand on the small of her back, and old habit of his and she felt the friendly affection from the tender touch of his hand. Finding a cozy spot for two, Eyal order Cappuccino for both of them along with chocolate-filled Biscotti. Eyal was very cautious not to over step his bounds but want so bad to take Annie in his arms, to rekindle their once beautiful relationship of love for each other.

"Your hair is a little longer and turning slightly gray in the temples." Annie was noticing how very attractive Eyal was looking, confident uninhibited mysterious man of the world and he was such a handsome man with those mystifying, seductive dark eyes.

"Gray is thanks to having a teenage son. You haven't changed, still as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, that is what I remember about you - seem to know the right words to say."

"They come naturally around you. I see you are very much indulging yourself in the art. You are doing lovely work. I should know, I'm an art collector."

"I remember and you had brilliant taste in your selections." Annie was thinking about the pieces he had in the apartment they once shared.

"Now you know the right word to say, thank you Neshema."

Annie taking a slip of her coffee and touching Eyal hand, "I have missed you Eyal. I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch."

"I wanted to be there for you, to care and help you through your struggle and see you well again."

"I needed you at that time and you came to visit. I was fully aware you would have taken me to your home for recovery but I couldn't do that to your children and placed the extra burden on your broad shoulders. It wouldn't have been fair."

"My dear Annie, you were over thinking again. We care about you, both Avi and I love you and think of you as family."

"What, have Avi go to the AA meetings with me. He didn't need to see that horrifying fight I was having."

"Please don't underestimate him. He would have gone with you and probably do him good, remember he spend half his life in Tel Aviv, lost a set of grandparents to terrorist killing, took responsibility when his mother was dying of cancer, he matured rapidly."

"I started to call you when they released me in February. Fact is, Dr. what his name wanted me to get in touch with you."

"Shapiro, Dr. Shapiro is the man's name and he had called me in January asking if I would be open to you coming to stay with us for two or three months. The answer was yes and that's way he was suggesting you get in touch with me."

"You were the one that got rid of all the booze in the apartment and kept paying the electric bill and condo fee." Annie was sure it was Eyal but wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah, I'm guilty... Look Annie, we are talking about the past, something we can't undo - it is done. What we can talk about is tomorrow and the next day."

"Tomorrow I have to be at the gallery until early evening but I would like to see you after that."

"Tomorrow night than, we can take in the theater, there is a musical comedy, _I Legnanesi_ playing at the Theater Sistina. Light hearted and total enjoyable evening."

"Sounds wonderful, yeah I would like that. Been a long time since I've been on a date."

"Well you will be in good company, been a long time for me too." Eyal raise his cup to her with a smile.

That night, after the lights were out and a peaceful stillness surrounded her, she dreamed of the tender touches she once knew, the way his eyes would glisten and yet be secretive and mystifying. There was depth to his character, many unexplored layers, a man of fascination and exhilaration, a very intelligent man that could stay one or two steps ahead of her. Eyal Lavin was caring and unpredictable and he understood her, probably the only person on earth that knew what she was thinking before she said a word - Annie believe he was her soul mate. Now if only she could make amends, to regain a trusted friend, she no longer felt she deserved his love.

Annie was like a school girl getting ready for her first date. Up early on Saturday morning, she was fixing her hair in a retro style twist, the summer heat would do a wilt number by the time evening arrived and she wanted to look her best for a tall, dark and handsome Israeli man she had falling in love with many years ago and still had that skip of a heart beat when she had seen him looking at her _'Israeli Sunset'_. She was taking with her the outfit for that evening, the dress was a halter style deep peach color with an empire waist and flowing skirt, unadorned and fashionable for evening wear, she paired it with nude stilettos and diamond stud earrings, gift from Eyal.

Eyal was on time and dress very stylish looking in gray trousers, navy sport jacket and pale blue open collar shirt. He had a slight unshaven stubble which added to the overall look of roguish handsome.

The owner of the gallery took a double take of Eyal before getting Annie. Heading to the back of the gallery, "Annie there is the most gorgeous man out here to see you. If he is your date, you better keep a chain on him, women will try and steal him in a second and I'll be first in line."

"He is quite easy on the eyes isn't he." Annie emerged for the back room, dressed and eager to be with Eyal for the evening. She had dream about this night for years.

"Positively gorgeous."

"You like the dress?"

"Of course and also the lovely lady wearing it. You ready for a great evening?" Taking her arm and wrapping onto his and strolled out into the night for their first date in four long years.

He had rented a red Maserati Granturismo convertible for the weekend. A sexy looking sleek automobile. "Here here go my dear, our chariot for the weekend."

"Wow, Eyal this is not you, silver gray is your style."

"It is absolutely me when I want to impress a beautiful lady. Besides red cars are your favorite."

"I feel like I'm in my twenties again. It is exciting - thank you, I'm loving it." Annie slipped into the car as Eyal closed the door and walked around the back to the driver's side, quickly glancing around for any signs of trouble, once a spy always a spy.

How Eyal could accomplish things has amazed Annie, they had perfect seats, center section, orchestra. It was a magnificent time together, they laughed and chatted as if no years had separated them. There was a bond between them that had been forged somewhere during their friendship stage and still remained strong. She was thinking back to when their friendship had turned into something more. Maybe back in Washington on the third time meeting him, when he was on a personal mission to get his sister's killer. Yes, she was sure that's when she started suppressing her feelings for Eyal Lavin.

"Now that was very enjoyable, did you like it?" Eyal was leading Annie away from the theater back toward the parked car.

"I haven't laughed like that in years. It was great." Annie leaning over and kissing Eyal on the cheek.

"You missed." Eyal pointing to his lips, looking at her with his flirty grin and twinkling eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit." Annie gently hitting him on his arm.

"We'll get some cappuccino to go, I know a lovely spot to view at night." Eyal was helping Annie into the Maserati, powered the top down and they were off to an unknown destination for Annie.

Pulling the car into a parking place along the side of a the road that run by the Tiber River. "Look over there isn't it magical." Eyal was nodding to the direction of a old arched bridge crossing the river with lights reflecting on the gently flowing water. In the back ground was the Vatican all dress in spectacular lights and the dome of St. Peter's Basilica. Eyal climbing out of the car, open the trunk and retreated a blanket, opening the door for Annie, they walked down the embankment to the river. Eyal spread out the blanket for them to sit on and enjoy the view. There were a few other couples with the same idea and it was truly a romantic setting, with the warm night air and sound of the flowing river.

"You been here before?" Annie was asking.

"No first time for me. Sebastian was telling me about the spot. Here is where he proposed to his wife." Eyal was leaning back on his elbow with one leg draw up and looking at Annie.

"It is lovely, so peaceful almost like a fairy tale."

Taking s slip of his coffee, "You have plans for tomorrow? I would love to spend the day with you."

"I was going to church in the morning, that's about it."

"Would you mind if I accompany you?"

"Is an Anglican service. Have you ever been to a Christian service?"

"Several times, more so lately. Our British nanny is Anglican and goes to the Episcopal Church in Alexandria. She has Rebekah in Sunday school."

"Really!" Annie said with a chuckle.

"You should hear the child sing _'Jesus Loves Me'_."

"You not calling her Bee anymore?"

"When she turned five, the little sweetie informed us that Bee was too babyish and her name was Rebekah. So Avi and I had to change our ways." Tilting his head Eyal went on, "So - how about church tomorrow morning?"

"Yes please come with me. Being part of a church family has been a major help to me." Annie was extremely happy with Eyal request. This man did understand her completely. They remained a while longer, taking in the view and drinking their cappuccino before Eyal took Annie to her flat. Eyal was wanting to take Annie in his arms, to hold her and to kiss her but he would wait - to move slowly and restore what had been lost. Walking her to the door, he stopped, taking the keys from her hand and unlocked the door for her, as it slowly opened, he softly ran his fingers across her forehead and down her cheek to her chin, tilting her head to look into his eyes, "Thank you for a lovely evening Neshema and I'll pick you up in the morning."


	13. Tor Caldara Tower

Sitting next to Eyal during church service, Annie was delighted to have him with her. He was following the service with perfect ease, as if he had been attending an Anglican church for years. She was now thinking about the last three years, wondering if they were wasted years when she could have had this wonderful and thoughtful man be with her while she recovered from her tragic mistake. The mistake of breaking off their engagement and trying to cope with the hurt by turning to heavy drinking.

They stood to sing a hymn, it was only the second time she had ever heard Eyal sing and he had a melodious baritone voice, so mellow and soothing to the ear. She remembers the first was in a car driving down interstate 95 on their way to Georgia, they were singing to an _Eagles _song. That was the start of their adoring relationship, such wonderful memories.

Standing outside of church, Annie introducing Eyal to some of her new friends, he was pleasant and charming as ever; making her feel more at ease with him accepting her current involvement with a church. Eyal absolutely valued the need for faith in times of trauma and admired Annie for continuing with that faith after she had overcome the major part of her struggle. He was there to support Annie and he also enjoyed the service. Something the priest said during the sermon, _'...be true to yourself first and then your family...'_ hit home with Eyal, the only way to be true to your love ones was to be faithful to yourself.

"Well Neshema, today is your choice, it is only fair as it was my selections last evening." Eyal once more with his hand on the small of her back as they walked down the steps of the church.

"I'm really tired of site seeing around Rome, how about a light lunch and take that Maserati for a drive in the country. A do nothing afternoon - just freedom."

"I like the idea of freedom." Eyal opening the door for Annie to slid in. Powering the top down, they were on the way for a lovely afternoon together.

The open road on a warm summer day was just the ticket for a relaxing afternoon for two people that love one another but had turmoil and misfortune keeping them apart but were very careful about renewing any sign of romantic attachment. This would be a critical afternoon for Annie, she was at a cross roads in her life and would she make the right move for her future happiness.

Eyal was driving south from Rome along the coastal road of Lungomare delle Meduse to Torvaianica, they were somewhat quiet, and listening to the CD's Eyal had purchased and merely enjoying the landscape of the sea and jutting cliffs. Stopping at a road side farmer's market, Eyal and Annie browse the along the fresh fruits and vegetables, buying blood oranges, cherries and figs to eat later.

"You have learned something. I've watched you pick over the fruit and you know what to look for." Eyal was complimenting Annie.

"One of my newest skills in life, cooking and I have utterly enjoyed learning."

"Loving fine food makes one a better chef." Eyal was paying for their small bag of fruit before continuing on their travel south.

Their final destination was a small seaside town of Lavinio and Tor Caldara Tower. Eyal pulled the car into a parking area, retrieved the blanket and small drink cooler from the trunk as Annie slipped on a pair of flats she had brought with her, never knowing were Eyal would be taking her, he was her tour guide for the day.

"Here we go Neshema, one of the prettiest spots on the coast of Italy, Tor Caldara tower." Eyal was spreading the blanket on the ground a little over hundred yards from a circular watch tower high on a rocky cliff overlooking the vast Mediterranean. Below the cliff was a wide stance of beach where afternoon sun bathers were soaking up the warm rays of a picturesque day or cooling off in the surf of rolling waves.

"It is lovely Eyal, wish I brought my sketch pad." Annie was looking around at the rugged beauty of the setting.

"Got you phone with you, now that is a dumb question - of course you do, Annie Walker is never without her phone." He was chuckling.

"Yeah, you know me to well." Annie taking her phone and snapping several pictures of the area and one of Eyal.

Eyal pointing toward the tower, "It was built during the Middle Ages to guard against to advancing Muslims and later from the Arabic pirates. There is an ancient Roman villa next to the tower. During the Second World War your American soldiers fought and died on the beach below as part the Allied advancement to Rome."

"Fascinating, you're a history buff also."

"Yeah, I read a lot, have love history since my school days and now with Avi, we have taken up American history." Eyal had opened a bottle of green tea and handing it to Annie. "How about digging into that bag of fruit."

There on a peaceful afternoon two souls were renewing their friendship. They talked about a great many things but nothing significant, just savoring each other's company without any pressure. After a few hours, it was time to return to Rome and bring to an end a charming delightful day.

"We can watch the sunset on our drive back." Eyal was putting the blanket and cooler in the trunk as Annie was taking on last picture of the area.

The drive back to Rome was fairly quite with Eyal attending to driving and Annie watching the sun slowly decent into the sea, giving off striking colors of bright orange, gold and touches of purple from clouds that were gathering. There was something magical about sunsets that she never before enjoyed until meeting Eyal and she remembered his goodbye in Amsterdam, wonder if she should have gone with him then or was he even serious at that time. She will never know.

Reaching Rome, Eyal found an enchanting little cafe in an older neighborhood near the Vatican. Baked chicken pasta with a salad and cannoli for dessert was the ideal meal to end an amazing Sunday.

"How long will you be in Rome?"

"Leaving tomorrow morning for Amsterdam, I have business to attend to. Remember me telling you about the diamond venture with my Uncle."

"Yes, your Uncle Levi."

"Good memory, well it has taken off and grown unbelievable over the past two years. I have become very much involved in the operations and like it."

"What about your other line of work - the ghost squad?"

"Still a little but not as much as it has been. Christine and Jack are more involved than me. I can't put myself in harm's way anymore - responsibilities at home."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really. How about you are you happy with what you are doing or are you missing the field work."

"I don't know, maybe at times I miss the excitement but I have to maintain some type of structure in my life. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah I do. Gallivanting all over the globe can be unnerving, not to mention if you know when you'll ever going to see home again."

"I'm not sure where home is for me."

"You want to put down some roots? Tell me Annie, are you happy?"

"Let just say I'm content."

"Life is not about being just content; life is about living well and enjoying it. Think about what would make you happy and go after it."

"Auggie got in touch with me last week about an opening within his department, Office of Special Projects. Evidently the need for special projects has grown and this is a new position. It means a pay grade cut but it would put me back in Washington."

"You considering it?"

"I told him to hold it open for two weeks while I made up my mind."

"So how is that going?" Eyal was intend on her conversation and maybe some hope of a future if she returns to Washington.

"Trying to make up my mind. You probably call it over thinking but I have overcome that little flaw I once had." She smiled at Eyal. "Then you showed up Friday and threw another variable into the thought process."

"Maybe fate is trying to tell us something."

"Kismet."

"That was one of my come on lines to women. Never really believe in fate, that one makes his own destiny in life. But you kept showing up in my life so yeah, I guess I do believe in fate. So tell me what can I do to help you make up your mind?"

"I have changed Eyal. I've noticed you have been very careful not to take a drink around me, which is considerate."

"Not true. I have stopped since Joan told me about placing you in Spring Hope."

"Why? You could handle it."

"You were a wake-up call for me, my children were watching me grab a glass of wine every time I would get thirsty, and I quit to be a role model for them."

"So I've save your neck again." She was lightly chuckling.

He also chuckling with Annie, "You might say that."

"I need to ask you ask you something." She quickly turned serious because she was about to make a major choice in her life and maybe her future with part of it involving Eyal being there for her.

"I'm listening."

"If I return to Washington." she paused for a second. "Will you go with me to my AA meetings? Be my sponsor, a friend I can turn to."

"I will be right there with you, I give you my word. I'm not sure how this sponsor thing works but I'm willing to learn. You are a dear friend and you can count on me for whatever your needs maybe."

Annie reached for Eyal's hand and holding it, "Thank you, I don't deserve your kindness and truly appreciated you coming here to Rome. It means a lot."

Eyal nodded, he didn't know what to say so he just touch her face gently and both understood the deep connection they had between them. There was a feeling of peace for Annie - it was more than just contentment, it was a small feeling of happiness.

Eyal was the one to break to serene moment, "I still own the apartment, just had it repainted and new appliances installed a couple months ago. Dumb me had rented it out furnished and the tenants trashed both - the furniture and place. The only thing unharmed is the dining table and four chairs. It is yours to move back if you would like."

"I have a few boxes of my things stored in your locker space in the basement."

"Yeah I know, it hasn't been touched. Look, it is same lawyer handing the place, I will tell him to hold the apartment for you, say for the next three months - I'm not going to push you about moving back to Washington or taking the apartment. That is completely your choice."

"Thank you Eyal, I got a huge decision to make about my future."

After leaving Annie at her flat, Eyal was pleased with how the weekend had gone. He felt good about his time spend with her and was no big shove on either part for some major revelation of lost love. It was the renewal of friendship and that was a good start.

* * *

Returning home from his business trip to Amsterdam, the _Israeli Sunset_ had arrived by special post. He was eager to open the package and once more view the watercolor painting Annie had done. But it would have to wait.

"Papa, Papa you're home." It was Rebekah coming down the stairs to greet her father.

"Hello my little sweetheart." Eyal hugging and kissing his five year old daughter. "You want to help me with my luggage, maybe see what I got for you?"

Rebekah holding on to the handle of Eyal luggage to help take it up stairs to his room, she was a big girl now and could help her father unpack after his trips. There in the bottom was something in a pink paper bag.

"Is this for me?" She picking up the pink package.

"Open it and see."

It was a Boogie Board paperless LCD writing tablet and she loved it. Kissing Eyal for getting her the gift, she ran to her room to play with her new toy.

Coming back down the stairs to open his package, Betsy came from the kitchen.

"Welcome home Mr. Lavin and you are spoiling your daughter." Betsy was holding the family cat, Roxie, a black and white rescue cat Eyal had found as a kitten behind his apartment building. Rebekah had named the kitten and helps to take care by feeding and patting the little ball of fur.

"Yes I know and will try to do better next trip." Both knowing that was not going to happen.

Eyal picked up his special package and walked into the living room, a room rarely used but the place Eyal enjoyed being, surrounded with his art collections and several fine European antique pieces - his tranquil domain. His life was entirely different from the chaotic years he spent as a master spy for Mossad and it suited him.

Looking at the picture, Eyal notice for the first time the inscription Annie had written. _'To Eyal, that one special person in my life. Neshema'. _Eyal smile, the ideal touch to a wonderful Roman Holiday. Heading out the door, Eyal calls out to Betsy.

"I'll be back in time for diner. Going to take a picture to be framed." He knew the perfect spot, above the mantle on the stone fireplace in the family room.


	14. The Return

Avi was home from his four week tour of Europe with pictures of some fantastic places. He was good with his photography, had a natural knack for setting up a shot - framing the picture for artistic interest. It was becoming a hobby of his and he was working part-time at the local super market as a bag boy to earn money to buy a special Nikon camera with different types of lens.

Eyal had to make a quick turnaround trip to New Mexico for Jackson Bennett and was on his way home from the airport, stopping by the art framing shop to pickup his _'Israel Sunset'_. The frame he had selected was the right compliment to the picture and he was anxious to get home with his new art addition.

Standing back looking at the picture hanging over the mantel in the family room when Betsy came in.

"So what do you think?" Eyal was asking.

"It's kind of sad, like a lost lover." Betsy had viewed the picture for several minutes before answering Eyal question.

Avi on his way to work came in and stopped to look at the new picture. "Is that the one Annie painted?"

"Yeah...Your opinion." Eyal still looking at the picture

"The colors go well in here - looks nice."

"About the picture, what kind of feeling do you get." Eyal turning to look at his son.

"What, we are suppose to stand here and psychoanalysis the picture?"

"Yes Avi that is exactly what we are suppose to do."

"I don't know, maybe a peaceful feeling, a beautiful sunset and calm seas after a rough storm." Avi was now getting into the depth of the painting, the reason behind the picture.

"I like your interpretation." Eyal putting his hand on Avi shoulder.

"What's your take Papa."

"A love that never died, man on the boat is searching for his lover standing on the beach." Eyal was seeing himself on the boat with Annie being the blond standing on the beach.

"What has Annie said, she is the one that painted it." Avi cocking his head to one side trying to see his father's point of view.

"I don't know, haven't asked her."

"Chicken - if we going to put it to a vote mine wins hands down. I'll be back by dinner, see you later." Avi picking up the keys to the Ford Taurus - Eyal's old car and now the one for Avi to drive.

"He's right Mr. Lavin, you need to ask her, it may have changed from the time she painted it until now." Betsy with her words of wisdom.

"I will if and when I ever see her again."

* * *

Hot August day and the roads were jam with out-of state cars, it was the height of tourist season in Washington. Annie watching the passing scenery with mixed emotions about her decision to return - she was questioning her move, was it the right choice for her career path. Her job had been with a entirely different division, International Relations and as a Liaison Officer, she would be attached to different American Embassies around the world working with foreign agencies to building consortium of working relations with the CIA. It had taken her out of the shadowy clandestine field work and given her the structure she needed in her life but it had also become boring. Was it her career path that had driven her or was it looking for more, was it Eyal.

The cab stopped in front of the apartment building, Annie paid the driver as he helped with her luggage. Entering the building for the first time in almost three years, Annie felt strange, a little fearful as she walked toward the condo's office.

"Good to have you back Ms. Walker." Mary Stapleton was coming around the counter to shake Annie's hand. "We missed having you here."

"Thank you, I'm surprise you even remember me, I was only here for a short time."

Mary pointing to a picture hanging on the wall, "How can we ever forget you." It was a pastel Annie had done of the entrance to the apartment building and standing in the doorway was Mrs. Miller holding her little Scottish Terrier, Missy.

Annie looking at the picture asked, "Is Mrs. Miller still living here." Mrs. Miller is Annie old neighbor down the hall on the third floor.

"Oh yes and so is little Missy. Here we go, if you sign these papers we'll be all set." Mary showing Annie the contract form for payment of the monthly condo fee and condo's regulations. Handing Annie the keys, Annie was on her way to the third floor.

She turned the key to unlock the door but stopped. Had she made the right move by returning to Washington, especially returning to the apartment she and Eyal had shared - the apartment she had drank herself almost to total ruin. There was a chill that ran up her back as she slowly open the door, the hall was dim as she stepped inside. She could see the light from the large front window shining into the living room and casting a warm glow into the kitchen. She couldn't move any further, this was going to take a massive amount of courage on her part to continue with this new challenge and life. She just sat down on the floor in the hallway, resting her head on both hands with bend elbows on her knees.

No idea how long she set there, knowing her choice was right but building that inter courage to jump head long into her quest - to find happiness, when in the back of her mind a tiny voice was heard, _'Or swim with it. Instead of fighting, live your life. The current may know something you don't'. _It was Eyal's voice of a discussion they had many years ago and it still applied today. She stood up, found the hall light switch and turn on the lights and walked into the main section of the apartment. It was as Eyal had described - empty, only the dining room table and four chairs, as she walked into the living room a peeking into the bedroom was a king size bed with bed linens lying on the bed with fluffy pillows. With a smile of approval, she turned to the kitchen and there on the counter was a porcelain figurine of Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn on a motor scooter and a note - _'Welcome home Neshema and thank you for my Roman Holiday. E'. _That was Eyal, combining their wonderful weekend in Rome with her love for classic movies. Okay, she was still apprehensive but feeling better about her move back to Washington.

She quickly texted Eyal with a simple message, _'Thanks'_.

Eyal was sitting in Regan Washington National airport waiting for his flight to Jacksonville, Florida when he received the text. His attorney had informed him of Annie's pending return to the apartment, giving Eyal an opportunity to purchase a king size bed and linens for to her - at least she needed a place to sleep. The figurine had been a special order from a German gift shop. Eyal texted back, _'You are welcome'_.

Her first order of business for Annie was to find a set of wheels. Several visits to car dealers, she found the one she liked, a two year old Chevy Malibu with 15,000 miles and a wonderful shade of Crystal Red. She had saved enough money for a hefty down payment which keep her monthly payment low. Now to an inexpensive furniture store, a sofa in a soft shade of tan, dresser and coffee table, that should do for now, plus she had to stock her kitchen.

A quick bite at McDonalds for supper and she was now standing in the kitchen section of J. P Penney's. A set of four Corelle dishes - Muse Gray pattern, a set of four flatware, stainless steel in the Simplicity pattern with a servicing set, set of glasses and several pieces of kitchen utensils, a couple of pots and a medium frying pan. Rolling her cart to the bath section, bath towels, bathing products, bathroom rug and the price tag was running up fast - she had the essentials and time for her to stop.

Back at the apartment, she was starting to feel more at home as she opened her purchases and put them away. This was the first time she had ever started with nothing to furnish an apartment and having fun.

After being in Washington for a few days, Annie was ready to report to her first day at her new job. She didn't know what it would be like to walk back through the doors of Langley but she was going to do it with her head held high. Monday morning, only two more weeks left in August, Annie headed to her new job and seeing Auggie for the first time in almost three years. He was at the door to greet his newest employee.

"Welcome back Walker, I'm you escort for today."

"Hello Auggie, you are looking good, fatherhood must suit you." Annie greeting the new father, Auggie and Parker had a baby boy about four months ago.

"Yeah, little sleep does wonders for the health. Come on let's get rolling."

Auggie went with Annie to personnel department to fill out the necessary transfer paperwork and on to the Office of Special Projects. The area had been enlarged and she had a small office next to Auggie's and there were several cubicles in a bull pen area for researchers. The day went fine and after lunch, Joan came by to say hello. That evening back in her apartment, sitting on her new sofa and looking at no TV - yeah right, with her first paycheck she was going to buy a TV and DVD player. She had unpacked her collections of classic movie that were stored in the basement along with pictures of her family. She pulled out a note pad and started making a list of things she needed to do and things she wanted to get.

Third day on the job, Annie and Auggie were reviewing raw intel and request from other departments.

"Alright Walker, we need to make some choices - which intel and request should have top priority. Always something new and awe-inspiring, nothing dull in this office." Auggie had a mound of information to work through.

"Is it always this heavy." Annie reviewing the mass of intel.

"Been saving it just for you." Auggie quipped

"No you haven't, it is not you to just sit on something."

"I glad you are here Walker, think this job will challenge your inquisitive mind - definitely not monotonous."

The start of her second week, Annie was totally involved special projects. There would be some travel for more intel gathering and verification and of course there were those important Tuesday meetings to decide if a project to be turned over for a full blown mission. She was feeling good, she had a vital position of responsibility that challenged her intellect. Not much in the way of onward and upward career path but without doubt a fulfilling job.

"Hi Annie, how is it going?" Joan had stepped into Annie's office.

"Great Joan, couldn't be better."

"There is a new restaurant just opened in Arlington specializing in Scandinavian cuisine. How about joining me for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sounds good, what the name."

"_Gerard_ something or the other but I know where it is located. After work tomorrow then." Joan turned and headed back to her office.

Joan had called for reservations early that day. She and Annie arrived at the restaurant shortly before seven and were shown to a booth near the back. The decor was clean lines, typical of Danish flair and very welcoming. The two ladies order Salmon and Nettles in Puff Pastry with Caviar Cream Sauce with a side dish of white asparagus with poached egg yolk. As they were enjoying their meal, Joan noticed three people being seating across the room for where she and Annie were. Yes, Joan knew one of the them, Eyal Lavin. Because there were two ladies with him, she didn't say anything. Shorty, a fourth joined the trio, a nice looking gentleman in his late forties.

Annie noticed Joan's glancing to the other side of the room also looked, "Oh my god, he's on a date."

"Now we don't know that - could be a business meeting."

"Oh sure Joan, two men and two women - highly unlikely." Annie couldn't help to take a closer look, both women appeared to be in their thirties and attractive. She couldn't tell which woman Eyal was with as they were at a table for four, both men sitting across from each other.

"I know that look." Joan staring at Annie.

"What look." Annie's attention was back on Joan.

"The look you always had when Eyal was near."

"You are imaging things."

"No - I've seen that look too many times. Hey, I can take a couple pictures and run them through facial recognition, find out who they are." Joan was scrambling in her purse for her phone.

"Joan that is prying."

"Nope, investigating an opportunity. Come on Annie this is what we do for a living - it may be a meeting of international terrorist planning to over throw the US." Joan was taking the pictures.

"You can justify anything can't you." Annie was back to eating her Salmon.

"Annie, I'm being serious now, if Eyal is the man you love - go after him. True love is very rare, most of the time we just settle."

"I don't know Joan, he has a life now. Maybe there is no room for me."

"Well you will never know unless you try." Joan letting that part of the conversation drop.

Joan and Annie had finished their delicious meal, paid their tab and where on their way out of the restaurant.

"Hello ladies. Couldn't let my two favorite blonds leave without saying hello." Eyal had followed them to the door.

"Hi Eyal, good to see you." Joan was the first to answer.

"Eyal." Annie said with a sweet smile.

"Happy you back in Washington?" Eyal was asking Annie.

"Oh yes, very happy."

"Good, glad to see you back. Both of you take care, fantastic seeing you again. By the way, you still have the same cell?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good." Eyal touching Annie on the arm turned and went back to his table.

Standing outside on the sidewalk before they departed, Joan said, "Go for him Annie, he also has that same look."

Eyal was smiling to himself as he returned to his table, by tomorrow Joan will know the three people he was having dinner with. His master spy skills were working, he knew pictures had been taken.

Annie had a sleepless night thinking she had made a dreadful mistake by returning to Washington. Her tiny hope of reuniting with Eyal had gone up in smoke - he had a life and it didn't include her, but he did ask about her cell number. Should she wait and see if he would call.

The next day Joan was by Annie's desk with pictures and ids. "The guy is an agent for Homeland Security, the brunette is with the Attorney General's Office and the woman with black hair must be deep cover - she is classified and blocked. Told you it was a business meeting."

"Thanks Joan, it does help."


	15. Silver Crab

Joan's information had given Annie renewed hope and she was ready to take that first step, get in touch with Eyal and not wait for him. He had promised to be her sponsor and that would be her opening or did she really need an excuse. Leaving work early, she pointed her car south toward Alexandria on her mission to find genuine happiness was about to begin.

The Lavin household was in an uproar getting ready for a new school year and Rebekah was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Betsy was taking the opportunity to visit her family in England as Eyal's mother was in Alexandria for a two week visit. Eyal had just finished cutting the grass and was trimming with the weed-eater when he spotted a red Malibu pulling to the front of his house and parked across the street. He knew it was Annie as he had keep track of her upon her arrival in DC but giving her time to settle in and get accustom to her new position in Langley before he would call. Now, she was sitting in front of his house.

Annie had pulled across the street from Eyal's Alexandria home and parked. She was trying to build up the courage to knock on the front door but was having a hard time. Closing her eyes, remember the wonderful weekend they spent in Rome and how he was the perfect gentleman, never making a move of intimacy toward her - maintaining that trusted level of friendship. Was that what she wanted, friendship or something more - to return to their once very close and personal love affair.

Opening her eyes, Annie saw Eyal coming from around the side of the house and looking straight in her direction. He was hot and sweaty, his hair was muddledand wearing only a T-shirt and jeans. _'Oh my god he is so sexy looking.' _Now what should she do? She watched him cut across the lawn and stroll across the street toward her car.

Leaning over with his right arm resting on the top of her car, "Lovely day isn't it."

"Hi Eyal." Was all Annie could say, nothing else came to mind.

"Since you in the neighborhood - come with me while I show you the house." he was opening her door.

"I really should be going."

"But you didn't. Come on Annie; let me show you my home." He was holding out his hand to her.

"Pretty neighborhood." Annie was still at a loss for words but why, she felt really good about being with Eyal, was it because it was on his turf.

"Good family neighborhood. Really a nice neighbor that lives across the street." Eyal was carrying the conversation, sensing Annie's apprehension.

"That's nice."

Reaching the front door, Eyal open it for Annie but she hesitated. "I'm not going to bite you, come in, no one is home now."

"Rebekah?"

"My mom is here for a two week stay while our nanny is back in England visiting her family. I just dropped her and Rebekah at the Jewish Community Center - a wicked game of Mah-Jongg for Mom and Creative Modern Dance for 5 to 6 year olds for Rebekah. She is right graceful for her age - a fine program I'm going to keep her in."

"How is Avi? I've enjoyed getting his e-mails of the tour in Europe. "Annie asked as they entered the hallway and stopped.

"He should be at swim practice now; he is on a swimming team. One last major swim meets before school starts." Eyal was taking his time with Annie, not asking the questions he wanted too, he would wait.

Annie looking around saw a picture she recognized that was matted and framed hanging over a narrow hall table. It was a pencil drawing shaded in pastels of a man lying on an old faded quilt reading a book with palm trees and gentle waves of a blue/green gulf in the background. To one side of the picture were the outstretched legs of a woman, with a sketch pad and two pencils resting on her lap.

Eyal noticed Annie looking at the picture she had drawn that magical weekend in Key Largo. "Sweet memories... Let me show you the rest of the house." Eyal wasn't ready for any tears, he could tell Annie was getting a little emotional.

The living and dining room were filled elegant antiques and contemporary furniture mixed beautifully together with magnificent art works on the walls - collections from all over Europe. She found on a handsome Hepplewhite style chest the small modern bronze art piece of a woman holding a dog that she and Eyal had purchased the day her treason warrant had been squashed. Without a doubt Eyal's life and style was a true Renaissance man.

"This is my room; I spend my quite time in here listening to music." Eyal was showing her a lovely handcrafted Italian cabinet that concealed his audio system and music CD's. Pointing out four speakers around the room, "I can listen with a head set or when no one is at home, full surround sound."

"You love your music don't you?"

"Since I was a little kid, singing the songs with the gang on _'The Electric Company'_ and _'Sesame Street'_. It is also how I learned English.

"They had those shows in Israel?" Annie was following Eyal toward the hall to continue the house tour.

"Oh yeah, very popular all thru Israel."

"You play the guitar?" Annie noticed an acoustical guitar resting on the sofa.

Eyal turning to look at his guitar, "I guess I was about 14 when I started to play, it is relaxing, like you drawing."

"I never knew you played."

"You never looked on my side of the closet in the hallway, did you?"

"No, that was your stuff - your privacy."

Eyal with a minor nod of approval lead Annie into the dining room where she notice an English hutch with a collection of antique Limoges china and European figurines of old people. A Danish table and chairs added to the brilliant mixture of commentary and classic. A Mediterranean style sideboard with colorful arrangement of fresh flowers finished off the tasteful dining room.

"In here is the gathering place for the family and my favorite - the kitchen. Avi is beginning to learn to cook."

"Neat, you are an excellent cook." Annie was impressed with the cheerfulness of the kitchen.

"I like to eat well." Eyal was now leading her back into the hall and to his den, the small pine paneled room where he had his desk, clean lines pedestal style in teak. To one side set a monitor flat screen and keyboard and on the other side a beautiful English Empire style desk lamp. Other normal office items were on the desk with a small picture of Avi as a baby. Across the back wall, Eyal had installed cabinets and book shelves for his collection of novels along with a few family pictures. Tucked in another corner was a leather Lazyboy recliner and floor lamp.

"I run my business for here, most of the time it's early morning hours with strong coffee. That's what I get for living five hours away from European markets. Kind of cozy don't you think?" Eyal had walked over to his desk and was leaning against it facing Annie.

"Place for reading?"

"Yeah, almost sound proof when the kids have taken over the family room. Come on, let me show you the family room." He was leading her out, placing his hand on the small of her back.

It was also bright and cheerful like the kitchen; on the walls hung American Folk Art. One section by the French doors was dictated to framed photographs Avi had taken, all artistically beautiful. Rebekah's toy chest was under a window and on top sat a black and white cat watching something in the back yard. There was a game board still out on the floor along with a child's book. A large screen TV, comfortable furniture and stone fireplace - to one side built-in bookcases with family pictures along with more books, mostly children's finished an inviting, well lived in family room.

"Never dreamed of you as a cat person."

"Roxie, I found her abandon as a kitten and brought the poor thing home to Rebekah - she is now part of the family."

"I had a cat once, it ran off." Annie remember her father disliked cats - could be why the cat left.

"I think your _'Israeli Sunset'_ goes very well in this room." Eyal had walked to the fireplace looking at the picture.

"Yes, it is one of my favorites." Annie came to stand by Eyal.

"We had a family discussion about the meaning of the picture, I guess I should ask the artist the true meaning."

"That is the _Fly Lavin_ at anchor, when I first painted the picture it was after I was released from rehab. I was in a melancholy mood at the time, it represented a true friendship I couldn't reach. Now I don't know, maybe it has a different meaning."

"I think Avi had the best view of the picture, _'...a peaceful feeling, a beautiful sunset and calm seas after a rough storm.'_

"I like that, yeah for now on that is what it will be." Annie giving Eyal a smile.

"Works for me." Eyal smiling back at Annie.

Annie walking over to the book shelves where the display of family pictures rested, she remember some of them. There was Eyal and Avi at the football game, the same picture he had sent her when she was in Turkey and the family group the day of Avi's Bar Mitzvah - there she was standing beside Eyal in the picture along with his family. She noticed another picture, one of Haya, Eyal and a very young Avi. Annie picking up the picture, "Is this Avi's mother?"

"Yes, that was taken when Avi was four or five years old."

"She was a very pretty woman. Avi favors her."

"She was very pretty and I can see Rebekah looking more like her each day. Haya was their mother and I'm sorry I don't have more pictures so they know what she looked like. Avi will remember but little Rebekah never will know her."

Next to the picture was an older one, a picture of Eyal's parents with a young Aaron, Eyal standing and sister Sarah and Eyal's mother holding a baby. "You do look like your father."

"Mom says that I act like him too."

"Your parents had four children?"

"The baby is my little brother, Eli Jacob, only one with two names. He was twelve years old when he died of cystic fibrosis. My dad took his death real hard."

Annie put the picture back on the shelf and look at one more, a picture of Eyal, Avi and Rebekah. "A recent picture?" Annie holding the picture.

"Taken last month at the request of my Mom. It was her birthday gift." What Eyal wasn't saying was Annie could have been part of the family picture also.

"She has grown since the last time I saw her, such a beautiful little girl." Annie was thinking what she had thrown away four years ago, a family that she could have been a part of. Was there any hope for her to repair her mistake.

Annie noticed an archway on the other side of the fireplace and a staircase leading from a small foyer with a door leading to the outside. "What's over there."

"Mud room, half bath and the stairs lead to an unfinished room. Nothing up there but a few boxes of junk." The full tour of the house was complete when Eyal asked, "Join me on the patio for a glass of lemonade with an old friend."

Annie was feeling more relax being around Eyal, "Yes, that would be nice."

Sitting at a glass top table on the patio, sipping his cool glass of pink lemonade Eyal asked, "You not looking all that happy Neshema. Want to tell me why?"

"I'm fine Eyal just a little tired, that's all. All the rushing about moving back to Washington, the new job, a bit unsettling." What she wasn't saying - that her heart was aching for throwing away this family she could have been a part of, being in the house that could have been her home - her roots.

"I notice you still wearing the silver crab, it has precious deep meaning for both of us. Tell me Annie, why are here? Why did you return to Washington?" Eyal knew it was now the time to push Annie for the real reason for her return. He has known her all too well to wait for her to speak about her feelings openly without his nudging her.

Annie looking at him with his understanding eyes and concern expression. "Remember in Rome you saying something about putting down roots. That life is not about being just content, life is about living well and enjoying it. Being back in Washington is my attempt to putting down roots and going after the enjoyment I can find in my life."

"Hmmm... I see."

"I was wrong Eyal and I guess I want to make it right."

"Wrong about what?"

"Not telling you why I gave back the ring. We should have talk and I cut you out."

"You want to tell me now?"

Annie looked away from him, trying to get the courage to tell him why, Dr. Shapiro was right about her not being fair with Eyal, he has the right to know.

"You might say at that time I was over thinking something again"

"It's you nature Annie, go ahead tell me."

"Remember my mission to Bolivia?"

"Hmmm..."

"There were three of us on the mission, myself and two guys form the Special Operations Group. My cover was being the mistress of a weapons dealer, who was the younger and better looking of the two. Anyway, there was this pool side scene where he made very strong sexual advances to me for our watchers. He was the one that drew the line, not me."

Eyal's expression was unchanged.

"I question the fact if I would have the will power to stop. What about the times when sleeping with an asset is needed to get information? How would you have felt about that?" There, she had it finally out in the open after burying it for years.

"Annie I have never judged you and never will." He took a slip of his lemonade, looked over the back yard and then back at Annie, "I've been a spy for many years now and have probability seen just about everything you could come across in the field. Those situations are very rare where that was the only way to gain intel or turn an asset and it is not worth it. All the other times were because I wanted too for the pure pleasure of sex. You asked how I would feel... I can't answer that Annie because I'm not sure... Maybe if you were my wife, I'm certain I would feel hurt the same as you would feel hurt if I, as your husband, had slept with someone else. Would it have put a wedge into our relationship, I just don't know the answer but it would be very difficult not to think about you being in some other man's bed. There is nothing else to say except you are a good person Annie Walker and I wonder if you could handle the feeling of guilt."

"I'm sorry for not being truthful with you Eyal."

"I think there was more to it Annie, another reason for breaking off our engagement. You were using the sex thing as an excuse - we could have talked about your concerns and you know that. We could have worked it out. There is something deeper, something more hurtful - more personal."

The hurt tighten around her chest, the lump in the throat made it difficult to speak and she was fighting hard to hold back the tears. She reached over and laid her hand on top of his, knowing what she was about to say would hurt him because it pertained to his children.

"It was my insecurities Eyal. I wasn't ready for an instant family - being a step-mom." tears started down her cheeks.

Eyal resting his free hand on top of hers, giving a slight squeeze. "I pretty much knew that was the reason you just wouldn't tell me. I know that feeling Annie. I was in the same boat - petrified about taking the responsibility of Rebekah and agonized over it for a long time. Making a home for two children scared the hell out of me - but I had to do it. And now, I don't for one second regret my choice, I love that little girl as much as Avi, they are both my children."

"You seem to be happy; you have a lovely home and family." Annie wanted Eyal to hold her to tell her to come back, but he just sat there without saying anything. She could feel the warm wet tears trickle down her cheeks. She didn't want to break down in front of Eyal - she had to be strong.

"It was good to see you once more." Annie was wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.

"Glad you came to visit and next time knock on the door; don't make me pull you out of the car again."

"Oh my look at the time, I must be going Eyal."

Eyal standing and holding the chair for Annie, "I'll walk you to the car."

They walked in silent down the driveway and to her car. Annie reaching for the door latch when Eyal stepped between her and the car, keeping her from opening the door.

"I've miss you Annie. How about having dinner with me tomorrow evening and we'll go dancing. Try this courting ritual again. See where the river may take us, besides, you have already asked me to be your supporter and sponsor, I need to start that job."

"Yes Eyal, I've miss you tremendously and I would like that very much."

Eyal tilting her face to his with a tender kiss, "I'll pick you up at seven."


	16. Friends, Old and New

Date night and Annie was trying on different dresses. This was a special night, the first step in trying to rekindle a lost love and she wanted to appear exceptionally attractive. The first dress was a hot pink with a pencil skirt and low cut neck line - no that's not going to work, to sexy. Annie was searching for a pleasing outfit suitable for dancing without looking like a sex pot. She found the dress, a cream multi color sundress with light touches of blue, paired with a cerulean color silk scarf/wrap around her shoulders. The skirt of the dress was circular and she finished off the outfit with blue kitten heel sandals. Her hair in a half up-do with curls falling softly down her back; she took a last look in the mirror and yes, she liked the total look.

Eyal was right on time. Annie opened the door to an incredibly handsome man carrying a bouquet of fresh pink blooms of roses, lilies, carnations and snapdragons. He was wearing a gray suit with a light lavender colored open neck shirt.

"Like the dress, it fits you." Eyal with is charming smile as he walked into the apartment. "Something to put you in the pink." Eyal handing to flowers to Annie, "That is a corny play on words. Think I could have come up with something better."

"They are beautiful." Annie taking the flowers and placing them on the coffee table.

Eyal looking around the apartment, seeing she had very little in the way of furnishings wanted to help but stopped from offering. He was more than willing to help but wanted Annie to have her independence, let Annie make it her home completely.

"What do you think Eyal? What color palette should I finish with - everything so far is neutral so damn boring." Annie was asking for advice, Eyal had a wonderful way with pulling together colors and items for a livable decorating balance.

"What I did was pick out the pictures for the walls that I like best and went from there. Using the colors to repeat throughout the room. If I saw something I like, didn't matter if it was modern or traditional, I got it. If it made me feel good, I got it. Annie you have an artistic mind, it should be easy."

"Thanks, all I needed was where to start and tomorrow I'm going through my paintings."

"Are we ready to go?" Eyal was holding the door for Annie.

On their drive back to Alexandria, "We are going to _The Carlyle Club _where the sounds of the swing era play in an atmosphere like that of the once famous _Cotton Club. _Tonight a band name _Fabulous Desoto's_ is playing oldies and classic rock from the 40's and 50's. Ballroom dancing at its best."

"I'm impressed." It was sounding magical - a step back in time.

"When I made reservations, they only had opening for a table of four. I hope you don't mind, I invited a friend of mine and his wife to join us. They are absolutely a fun couple."

"Great, I like meeting new people. Will be entertaining." Annie was happy to have another couple to come, it would take the pressure off her being one on one with Eyal her first date after returning to Washington. He had always been the perfect gentleman but her longing for him to hold her, to caress her was being to get a little over powering - she needed to wait, to make sure this was the right course to take.

They met Paul Goldman and his wife, Castalia for dinner and dancing. Annie recognized Paul as being the man with Eyal and the other two women from the restaurant the other evening. He was senior special agent with Homeland Security.

Eyal making the introductions, "Paul and Castalia this is Annie Walker, a long time friend. Paul and his family live down the block - their son and Avi are on the swim team together." Eyal was smooth about letting Annie grasped who Paul was as he was sure she already knew he was with Homeland Security.

That evening they dined on lobster, drank Sunset Cocktails, a non-alcoholic drink made with grenadine, orange juice, a shot of ginger ale and garnished with a thin slice of orange - served in a highball glass. They danced to a live band playing wonderful tunes like the waltz, tango and other dance music. Paul and Castalia were enjoyable and they dance to the slow music. Eyal also dance with Castalia as Paul and Annie did a few turns around the dance floor.

"You two been dancing long together, you move so gracefully." Castalia was asking.

Eyal smiled at Annie, "No, this is only our second or third time around the dance floor, although we did try line dancing once... now that was different."

Annie, "My mother insistent on my taking dancing lessons, she wanted me to take ballet and I would sneak over to the ballroom dance class."

Eyal laugh, "Our mothers must have gone to the same school, Mom was very intense about my brother and I taking ballroom dancing, said we would thank her after we were adults."

Castalia looking at Paul, "Maybe we should join a ballroom dance club. Together we can learn a few dances. It could be fun."

"It is one way to stay in shape, sure beats trips to the gym." Paul said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

The most enjoyable evening finally came to an end and the two couples said their goodnights. Eyal taking Annie back to the apartment stoped at the door.

"What a lovely evening we had Annie. Fun and relaxing, it was good being with you." Eyal was standing close to her and holding her with one hand on her waist.

"I enjoyed it also. Thanks for the evening and flowers." Annie moved a little closer, inviting Eyal to kiss her.

Taking her in his arms with a passionate kiss, the very kiss both had been wanting since Rome. Eyal brushing her hair off one shoulder and kissing Annie on the side of her neck, backed away. "I should be going. You are very tempting Annie Walker and I should stop now before... Well you know what I'm saying. I'll give you a call later this week and thanks Annie." Kiss her sweetly one more time, he turned and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Goodnight Eyal and thanks."

Eyal turning a winking at Annie, "Hope you will let me take you out again, It's been a long time and I've missed your company."

"Of course, many more times. Shalom." Annie smiling as she closed the apartment door. Yes many more times.

Eyal hoping this would be the beginning of something more, something special, but he was going to take his time, making sure Annie was ready for moving forward with his affection.

Sunday morning and Annie was still on a high from the Friday night date Eyal. Two important happenings, for the first time in three years she was around free flowing alcohol drinks without being tempted and second, the feeling of an electrifying reconnection with Eyal. The friendship was present and solid. Although she wanted more but as long as she had that friendship she was happy.

She was now on her mission of putting down those roots - living well and one of the things on her to do list was to locate a church she felt comfortable with. She had attended an Episcopal church the week before and it was a very nice service but something was missing. This Sunday, she was headed to Georgetown and the Presbyterian Church she had passed so many times while living there. Summer dress in shades of pearl gray and pale yellow with cap sleeves and her hair pulled back into a modern twist - subtle and chic she was on her way.

A warm friendly air filled the church, people greeting her with smiles and cheerful hellos. They made her welcome - she found a seat next to a woman about her same age. The both smiled and the lady leaned over to Annie, "Welcome to our church, there is coffee and donuts for guest after the service, get to meet the pastor."

After the service the lady introduced herself, "I'm Jan Krause." giving Annie a tap on the arm, "Come with me to meet Pastor Kevin Stewart."

Coffee and donuts finished, meeting new faces and having a warm welcome Annie and Jan had walked to the front steps.

"Hey honey." A man and another woman came to greet Jan.

"Annie I want you to meet my husband Guy and my friend Amanda, they are in the choir."

"My pleasure." Annie smiling at a well feed man in his late thirties with blondish brown receding hair line. Amanda was average in every way with a round face and short brown hair and a cute smile.

"New to this area?" Guy with his arm around the shoulders of his wife.

"I lived here before but have been in Europe for the last several years, just moved back."

"Annie, we are Redskins fans and tomorrow night the three of us are headed to _Jumping Joe's_ _Sports Bar_ to watch them play the Eagles. First game of the season. Come on and join us, it should be fun." Amanda extending the offer.

"Sure, we can pick you up, Guy has to get Amanda - it's our one night out away for the kids." Jan was encouraging Annie to join them.

Annie through a moment, oh what the hell, "Sure, love to go. Haven't seen a football game in years."

"All settled, we pick you up tomorrow evening for some Monday night football and pure fun." Guy was pulling out his blackberry to get Annie's address.

* * *

This was going to be different. For the last three years, Annie had stayed to herself - yeah she had made friends, no - they were more like acquaintances from church, only seeing them at church sponsored social functions. Work, painting and church was the extent of her life, it was routine, secure and dull. She was ready to expand her horizons. Move forward in making friends outside of work, Auggie was friend but he had his family - she needed to make her own life, find her own enjoyment. Annie felt very self-assured about going to a bar; Eyal had given her that confidence the other night at _The Carlyle Club._

Standing in front of her building waiting for the Krause's to arrive; Mrs. Miller came out for her evening walk with Missy. They were chatting when Guy pulled to the curb in his Cadillac Escalade, jumping into the back seat with Amanda - the four were off to _Jumping Joe's_ and a cool night. The bar was filled with energized Redskins fans. Jan had brought a baseball cap with the Redskins logo on it for Annie.

Handing the cap to her, "Didn't want you to feel out of place with the rest of us looking like idiots in our Redskins shirts."

"Thanks." Annie pulling her hair into a pony tail and through the opening in back of the cap, she was ready to party.

Guy ordered a round of beer for the table. Annie was quick to act. "I'm sorry I don't drink beer." Turning to the waitress, "I'll have a Sunset Cocktail - clean."

"Sorry miss, I don't think our bartender knows how to make that. Maybe you would like to step over to the bar and talk with him." The waitress was hoping to be helpful.

"Sure, I can do that." Annie getting up to go chat with the bartender.

The bartender knew what clean meant but had never heard of a Sunset Cocktail. He was appreciative for Annie's instructions and the first drink was on the house. On the way back to their table with her drink in hand, she noticed someone she may have known. She wasn't sure, somebody from her past.

The game was fast moving with rousing shouts and cheers filling the bar, the Redskins had scored two touchdowns and were leading the Eagles by six points. Annie was relishing the company of her new found friends and having a blast. She noticed Jan has stopped drinking with two beers - designated driver she winked at Annie, while Guy and Amanda splitting a second pitcher. Half time brought somewhat of a lull in the merriment of the night.

"I need to make a pit stop Annie, what to come along." Amanda was standing and looking toward the ladies' room.

"Sure." Annie followed, weaving their way through the crowded bar. Annie stopping at the bar to order another drink. "I'll get it on my way back."

"Sure thing, one Sunset coming up." The bartender had a great memory, he needed to in his job.

"I never heard of a Sunset before." Amanda and Annie were standing in the long waiting line in the ladies' room.

"Friend of mine introduced me to the drink - popular in Florida." Annie avoided telling her it was an adult Shirley Temple.

On their way back to their table, Annie stopped at the bar to pick up her drink, leaning past a man sitting on the bar stood, she nodded at the bartender and left her money on the bar. The man swung toward her and smiled.

"If it isn't Annie Walker."

With a slight jerk of her head showing astonishment, Annie giggled, "Michael, ha - Michael Natalia I'm surprised."

"I hope pleasantly, how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Couldn't be better, you still with the firm?" Michael was smiling with his adorable dimple that seems to be a magnet for the ladies.

"Yeah I am and you, are you still working with Sam Hardy." Annie asked, both quickly catching up on the past.

"Yep, part of his team and doing the same stuff - being sneaky. Heard you were living in Paris." He had slipped off the bar stool and now standing close to Annie.

"Just move back..." They stood there for a few minutes chatting when Amanda came up to them.

"Through you got lost." Amanda talking to Annie but looking at the handsome man standing next to Annie.

"Amanda this is co-worker of mine, Michael - Michael this is Amanda." Annie responded to Amanda taking note of her interest in him.

"How fortunate, two lovely ladies." Michael was playing the charming gentleman and Amanda loving the attention.

"Hey if you are not with anyone, come join our party - sure Guy would like to have another man at the table." Amanda giving Michael a signal to following her. They were flirting with each other.

The three rejoined Guy and Jan for the second half. Play was brutal for the Redskins as their lead demised into trailing the Eagles by 7 points. Cheers had turned to boos with a solemn mood and more elbow bending, the fans were drowning their sorrows. By the time the fourth quarter came, the Eagles had scored a field goal and the Redskins play was being riddle with penalties. Amanda had taken her Redskins slide backwards to heart and had downed one or three too many - she was a sloppy drunk. Guy wasn't in much better shape and Jan, well Jan was livid.

"I'm sorry Annie but it is time I get these two home. Do you mind if we leave." Jan was taking a glass of beer away from Amanda.

"Hey bitch that's my drink." Amanda was also a hateful drunk.

"Why in the hell does she get so damn drunk?" Guy wasn't in much better shape.

"Because you kept order her beers, damn Guy you need to take some responsibility." Jan cut a sharp glare at her husband. "Now help me get her to the car."

"Look Jan, you go ahead and take care of your friend and I'll make sure Annie gets home safety." Michael was helping Jan with Amanda.

"Is that alright with you Annie." Jan was relieve she had one less person to drive home.

"No problem, yeah Michael can take me home." Annie was glad she didn't have to be around a couple of drunks - brought back too many bad memories.

"Order us another round of drinks, I'll be back in a minute." Michael was holding Amanda by the waist leading her out to the parking lot with Guy and Jan following, fussing with each other.

Annie watched the group leave, well so much for making new friends, as she started to turn to the waitress she caught a glimpse of Amanda grabbing Michael's butt. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You know how to pick your friends." Returning to the table, Michael took a long drink for his beer that just arrived. "Have you known them long?"

"Since yesterday and there will be no tomorrow." Annie turns to watch the Redskins score a touchdown and the bar erupted into thunderous cheers. They sat cheering on the home team and with two minutes to play - an unbelievable pass by the Redskins to score the final touchdown of the game, beating the Eagles. A celebration broke out with the last round of drinks on the house.

"Let's get out of her before we have to deal with more inebriated fans." Michael was holding Annie chair.

"Good idea." Walking outside, Michael showing Annie to his car - a slick looking yellow Chevy Corvette. "Nice ride my man." Annie admiring the low swung set of wheels.

"Yeah, she is beauty - one of my long time fantasies."

The ride to Annie's apartment was pleasant and they parked in back of the building. Michael was the gentleman and escorted Annie to her apartment on the third floor. As the elevator came to a stop, Annie was being to feel a little uneasy, just a bit dizzy. By the time they reached the door, Annie legs were feeling wobbly and she was having a hard time with the key.

"Let me help you Annie." Michael taking the key from Annie, "Are you feeling ok? You don't look so good."

"I don't know, a little dizzy." Annie was holding on to Michael as he opened the door and helped Annie to the sofa.

"Maybe all you need is some sleep." Michael taking Annie's legs up on the sofa so she was lying down, he put a pillow under her head and dim the lights. That was the last thing Annie remembered.


	17. Crossroads

Oh my god please stop hurting was all Annie could think as she bent her throbbing head over the toilet for the second time, barfing. Sitting down on the cold floor, resting her head on the seat waiting to throw up again Annie tried to remember but couldn't. Damn - here we going again, she leans back over the toilet but this time only dry heaves. Crawling on her hand and knees over to the sink, slowly pulling herself to get a glass of water, she needed something to throw up - looking in the mirror she realized she was completely naked.

"What the shit!" Annie was dumbfounded as to why she was naked. Looking closer in the mirror she saw her eyes were bloodshot and her hair a tangle messed. Needing to vomit again, she downed some water and moved back to the toilet.

Shivering from being cold, she reached toward the door and pulled down her terry-cloth bath robe and wrapped it around her. '_What in the hell has happened to me.' _ She thought to herself but couldn't remember. It felt like a bad hangover but she hadn't drunk any alcohol.

Sitting by the toilet, her head resting on the seat waiting for the next round of nausea she closed her eyes and wishing the pain in head and stomach would go away. After twenty minutes of being frozen by the toilet, Annie figured that the barfing was over she gingerly pulled herself to her feet feeling very unsteady. Her legs felt weak as she looked around the bathroom - things were not right. The door to the shower was part open, she never leaves the door open and the bath mat was scrunched up in a corner with a bath towel was draped over the shower door. Had she taken a shower and if so - why such a mess, Annie is a neat person and never would leave the bathroom in that clutter.

Stumbling into the bedroom was more shocking sights. The king size bed was in total disarray with the spread across one end and mostly on the floor. Glancing at the floor was her panties and jeans - just then the buzz of her cell was heard. Pulling her cell from the jean's pocket she saw it was Auggie.

"Hello." Annie answered.

"You ok Walker? It is ten o'clock and not here. I've tried to call you a couple times." Auggie voice was of both questioning and concern.

"Sorry Auggie, I think I'm coming down with the flu - just spent the last hour throwing up. Before that I was dead asleep and didn't hear the alarm."

"Anything I can get for you? Anything you need?"

"No thanks Auggie. I think I'm going to try and out sleep this bug, please mark me off board for today and tomorrow."

"Call me if you need me. Hope you feel better." Auggie could tell by the sound of her weak voice she was under the weather and decided to check in with her the next day.

She set on the edge of the bed, trying hard to remember but nothing after Michael had helped her to the sofa. Then something started to click, where were her top and bra? Looking around the bedroom and no, they were not there. Her head still hurting she was feeling a little dizzy and lay back on the bed. Soon drowsiness took over and she was napping.

After a couple of hours of more sleep, Annie was feeling better, her headache was to nagging dull twinge and the feebleness in her legs was gone. She got up and dressed in lightweight capri and T-shirt and headed to the kitchen. On the sofa was her top and bra from the night before - she still couldn't remember what happened last night after reaching the apartment but she started to piece an ugly picture together.

Pouring a glass of ginger ale, she leaned against the kitchen counter where she found her keys.

Annie dialed the number of a friend, "Hello Christine, this is Annie and do you have a second?"

"Sure Annie, good to hear from you."

"I'm going to cut straight to way I'm calling. Last night something happen and I don't remember but I think it involved unwanted sex."

"Not Eyal." was the first thing Christine could think of.

"No! Oh heavens no - not Eyal. Someone else, a person I through was a friend."

"You back living in the same apartment?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. How are you feeling?"

"Headache and nauseated."

"Ginger ale, saltines crackers and put an ice pack on the back of your neck. You got ginger ale and crackers?"

"No crackers."

"I pick up what is needed - will be there shortly." Christine was on her way to help Annie, but before she left, a quick call to Jack.

"Hey sweetheart." Jack was out of town but answered the phone quickly.

"We may have a problem back here, I think Annie has been raped by someone she knows and not Eyal."

"Find out everything you can and I get the details when I get home. The ass hole just messed with the wrong person." Jack's voice had changed to the low cool tone of revenge.

Reaching Annie's apartment, Christine was met with a strong hug of fear and gratitude. Annie had also come to the realization she had been raped and her emotions were all over the board. Christine was prepared to ride the aftermath with Annie, this was not going to be an easy day.

"Damn Christine I've been violated - freaking raped." Annie was about to tears both of hurt and fury.

Christine fixing Annie another glass of ginger ale and some crackers, "Any bruising or soreness, any physical signs of rape?"

"No - nothing. Just a hell of a hangover for someone that didn't touch a drop of alcohol."

"My guess you were drugged. Here take this, Plan B." Christine was handing Annie the morning after pill. "Eat some crackers with it; want to make sure it stays down. It is a precautionary measure."

Annie unwrapped the pill, taking several bites of saltine crackers before gulping down the pill with ginger ale, "I feel so dirty, so sluttish. I trusted someone I knew and look what happen."

"Not your fault."

"I must have fought why there isn't any bruising? Oh shit, I can't remember." Annie was question where she was willing or not.

"Being drugged would have relaxed you - no force penetration and more than likely unconscious. Date drugs can been very powerful with the side effect of amnesia."

"The bastard knew what he was doing. I'm sure he gave me a shower." Annie touches her hair knowing what a tangle mess it had been.

"Washing away all DNA probably used a condom also, making it very difficult for police to catch your rapist. I'm sure this isn't his first time."

"Crap. I feel so helpless." Annie running her hands through her hair and lowing her head with a slight quiver of defeat.

Reaching into bag from the pharmacy and handing Annie a specimen cup, "Go pee in the cup. I'll have it tested for the type of drug."

"Why, I'm sure I was drug."

"To confirm and the type of drug. Not sure what we are going to do but rest assured we will get even." Christine nudging for Annie to take the cup.

Annie taking the cup, "Please don't tell Eyal. We are beginning to date again and I don't want anything to upset it. I just had true confessional with him last week about why I broke off the engagement and I don't want him to think I'm a slut and brought this on myself. You promise."

"No Annie, I will not tell Eyal. That is up to you but I know him well enough to know his thinking you are promiscuous would never cross his mind. The only thing you would need to worry about is the type of hurting Eyal would put on this Michael guy. Now - go pee in the cup."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Michael and what had happen the entire evening before. It was close to five o'clock when Christine was going to the take the specimen to the lab she has used in the past and she needed to be there before closing time at 6:30.

"Going to get this to the lab. Are you ok with me leaving? I should only be gone for a couple hours."

"I fine Christine, go ahead and no need to come back. Thanks, you are a dear friend." Annie hugging her friend and walking Christine to the door. After closing the door, Annie had an empty sensation to wash over her, a feeling of inaccuracy. A feeling of guilt she couldn't push away. Making herself a pot of coffee, she set on the stool by the kitchen counter, staring at the sofa, the last place she remember being with Michael.

* * *

"Hang on to my pants leg Rebekah, in this mob I don't want to lose my girl." Eyal and his daughter where shopping for her school supplies. Target was packed with parents and kids with long list of needed supplies.

"Papa can I have this backpack? It's the Power Puff Girls, my favorite."

"Yeah, put it in the cart." Eyal was reaching for his buzzing phone. "Hey Christine."

"Are you busy now?"

"Father and daughter bonding - shopping for school supplies. Why."

"Call me when you are free, we may have a problem with Annie."

"Tell me now Christine, we are picking up the last thing and on our way to check out." Eyal was not going to wait find out what was wrong with Annie.

"She had a bit of trouble last night that I promised her you wouldn't hear it from me - you can give Jack a call for the details. Anyway I left her alone late this afternoon and when I went back to check on her she was gone."

"What are you afraid of?" Eyal had an idea, Annie would be drinking but he wanted to make sure that was what Christine notion.

"Falling off the wagon."

"I know a few places she may go if she wants to found but you and I both know if she doesn't want to found..."

"Yeah I know - no finding her. Please Eyal can you help. I'll come and stay with Rebekah."

"Thanks but that's ok. Avi is staying at home tonight, he can keep his sister. I'll call you later and look if she didn't want me to know I will not ask but I've got a good idea." Eyal disconnected, when through check out and they were on their home. Reaching the house, Eyal quickly told Avi about Annie. Avi was concern and willing to stay with Rebekah.

First stop, the _Parchment _the bar she had found him the night he got his revenge but no luck. Second stop, _Joe's Bar_ the place she had also found him on his quest for revenge. There in the back booth on the right was Annie gazing at a drink sitting in front of her.

"Hi Neshema, mind if I join you?" Eyal sliding into the seat next to Annie.

"Eyal." Annie looking up at him.

The waitress came over to the table, "I'll have whatever she's having and get her another one, this one is looking like it needs refreshing." Eyal handing Annie's drink to the waitress; he noticed all the ice had melted.

"What are you doing here Eyal?"

"I've come to join you for a drink. I hate drinking alone, it is so uncivilized."

"You don't drink anymore Eyal, why now."

"Neither do you so let me ask you the same question, why now." Eyal eyes were gentle and understanding - his expression was of both concern and devotion. Their drinks arrived resting on paper coasters. Annie turning her glass around and around in her hands. The ice hitting the side of the glass gave off a soft clinking sound.

"Aren't you here to give me that patented lecture about the pit falls of taking that first drink?" Annie had heard the speech a hundred times before.

"Nope."

Annie looking at Eyal in astonishment, "You're not?"

"I'm sure you have heard it all before no need for me to regurgitate it." Eyal leaning back in his seat, pulling his drink closer to him.

Annie went back to staring at her drink. There was quietness between them for a long time, Annie thinking and Eyal waiting patiently. Being patience was absolutely out of Eyal character but Rebekah had taught him to have more tolerance.

"Why haven't you taken a slip of your drink?" Annie was anxious for Eyal's answer. To her it meant a turning point the time to see if she could be in control of her providence.

"Waiting on you Annie, which ever road you decide to take I will go with you. Walk that road beside you - you and I together."

"If I take that drink..."

"So will I take that drink with you. Annie, you are not alone. It's your choice." Eyal wanted to touch her hand but waited.

Annie taking one last look at her glass, "I don't need it Eyal. Can't we go for a walk? I feel like talking." Pushing her drink away and reaching for Eyal's arm.

"Of course." Leaving the bar, Eyal walking beside her and by habit placing his hand on the small of her back. For her it was a sign of comfort and security. Eyal had proven many times to be her protector. Twilight had turned into darkness and Washington night life was in full swing. The sounds of traffic were all around them as they strolled down the sidewalk, there was a tranquil mood about them.

"Did Christine tell you what happen?"

"No she didn't, the only thing she said that you were unset over something and she was worried about you. She turned to me because of our past history, that I might know where to find you."

"I glad you found me... I guess I was wanting to be found." Annie took hold of Eyal's arm. "I don't know of an easy way to tell you but last night I was raped by someone I knew..." Annie went on to tell Eyal as much of the detail as she could, at times trembling at the thought of being violated. Eyal was kind, holding her close when she needed it and giving her space for her self-confidence to return. Eyal asked a few questions but it was her time to talk, to work thru her turmoil of the preceding night and the realization she didn't have control.

After she had finished, Eyal tenderly taking her in his arms for comfort, not romantically. "Come home with me tonight, we have a spare bedroom and you can get a first hand up close and personal look at a mad house - the Lavin family."

"I shouldn't. No I can't."

"Well it is either you come home with me or I spend the night with you in the apartment. One way or the other, you will not be alone."

"Alright, you house than."

"Good, I'm sure I have a T-shirt for you to sleep in. Come on, I'll follow you." Eyal opening the door to Annie's car. "I'm parked just three cars over."

Avi was delighted to see Annie and the next morning was a real mad house, Rebekah was being the perfect little hostess, showing Annie all her books, the new Powder Puff Girls backpack and getting her orange juice to drink. Annie couldn't help but be amused with the Powder Puff Girls, a reminder of Eyal and her first meeting in Zurich so many years ago.

Handing Annie the cat, Roxie, "If you put your head next to her and rub her neck she will purr." Annie followed Rebekah's instructions, "Can you hear Roxie purr. It makes me happy when she purrs."

"I can hear her and Roxie makes me happy too." Annie was loving the way Eyal's daughter was warming up to her, not standoffish at all. Annie felt at home in the Lavin's household.

Avi and Eyal fixed breakfast and the four set down to eat. Annie thought about being part of a family, this family and she was going to do what Eyal had suggested, put down roots and go after what would make her happy. Later that afternoon at Annie's suggestion, they drove to Winchester to see Dr. Shapiro about what had happen. Annie was seeking help to get through this stumbling block in her life and Eyal was there this time, each step of the way.


	18. Revenge has Rewards

Rain was steadily falling as Jack and Christine were having a cup of coffee, watching the rain through the kitchen window and waiting for their guest. It has been two weeks since Annie's encounter with Michael and retaliation was at hand.

"He is running a little late." Jack was checking his watch, "Not like Eyal at all."

"With all this rain who knows, may be an accident somewhere between here and Alexandria." Just than the door bell rang, "There you go, he is here. Get the door and I'll put lunch on the table." Christine removing the salads from the refrigerator and uncovering a large plate of cold cuts and different cheeses.

Eyal entering the kitchen with Jack following close behind and laughing at Eyal blowing off steam in his mother's language.

Speaking in Hebrew, "Don't know why people can't remember how to drive when it's raining. Two minor fender benders on my way and they have to set in the middle of the road until the police arrive. There are such dumb drivers here in the states." The old Eyal was showing - aggravation with dumbness. Since becoming a full time papa, he had learned patience and serenity but not that day.

"Have a seat Eyal, nothing fancy here - make your own sandwiches." Christine was pouring coffee for the three of them.

About midway during lunch, Jack couldn't wait any long, "We have info about the drug that was used on Annie - Flunitrazepam, brand name is Rohypnol and readily available in Mexico, Central America and parts of Europe."

"La Rocha - well known date rape drug." Eyal knew about the drug, "Used extensively in southern Europe, real problem there. Big scandal with the Spanish army guys back in the late 90's and a bunch of unwanted babies."

"I asked Austin for Michael Natalia's personnel jacket but no luck there. We didn't have enough proof to go after one of the Special Operations protected group." Christine pulled a folder from the kitchen counter, "Forcing me to move to other resources."

"Mark my guy." Eyal sniggered.

Jack opening the folder, "Mark couldn't find everything but there is some interesting information about his service record. He was recruited from the Navy Seals just prior to him washing out by Sam Hardy - his current supervisor. He seems like an average guy willing to please his superiors - you know the type, very patriotic military, all brawn and little brain."

"They make some of the best warriors." Eyal studying a DC police report of sexual assault, "He had a complaint against him but was dropped." He continued to read, "Seems like this Sam Hardy was involved too but insignificant details."

"That is the only complaint filed. Annie's rape was well planned and executed almost like a military operation, no DNA left and using a drug that was sure to cause amnesia." Christine recalling the day after - the day she spent with Annie trying to remember. "We should talk with the woman who made the complaint before we jump off the deep end."

"You're right, got a feeling something is missing - something damn important. Christine can our friend Mark get hold of the debriefing report of the Cruz - Helio Gaioso mission in Bolivia back in September 2013. That's where Annie told me she met Michael Natalia."

"You think there might be the key to her rape?" Jack making him another sandwich and pouring more coffee for each of them.

"I think that's the start." Eyal also reaching for bread, cheese and corn-beef.

"We need to find - what the woman's name?" Christine searching the assault report, "Here, Lacy Shafer. I'll go interview her; she may talk to a woman more freely than a man. I'll also get Mark on copying the debriefing report."

"Hell, I feel like James Rockford." Jack looking over reports before placing them back into the folder.

"Who?" Both Christine and Eyal questioned.

"Boy you two lived a sheltered life, _The Rockford Files_ a TV detective show."

"Damn it Jack, we grew-up in Israel if it wasn't on the BBC we didn't see it." Christine kissing her husband on the side of his cheek.

* * *

It took time to locate Lacy, she married two years ago to a man named Adamek, a diplomat with the Polish embassy. They were living in an apartment complex not far from embassy row. This was a cold call as Christine had not prearranged the meeting. It was mid morning when she knocked on the apartment door. A young woman with sandy blond hair pulled in a pony tail and about eight months pregnant answered.

"Lacy Adamek?" Christine asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yes."

"Hello, I'm Christine Kaufman and if you have a minute I would like to have a word with you." Handing her a business card, _'Kaufman & Walters - Private Investigations'_. Jack's idea to pose as private detectives.

"What is this about?"

"A complaint you filed several years ago on a Michael Natalia."

"Something I want to forget. No I don't have anything to say." Lacy was backing back into her apartment.

"Please, it is important. There have been more complaints and one very recently. What you tell me will be strictly confidential and you will never be contacted again."

"I don't know what I can tell you. There wasn't any evidence - nothing to bring charges. It was dropped." Lacy still standing in the doorway.

"In the report, you mentioned a Sam Hardy, that's who I would like to talk about." Christine was hoping she was on the right line of questing.

"The other investigators didn't think he was involved." Lacy was beginning to soften.

"That what I'm trying to find out, how involved he was because I think he had more to do with the instance than reported."

Lacy now had someone willing to listen, "Please keep what I tell you from my husband, he doesn't know anything about the assault."

"You have my word."

The two women spent over an hour together while Lacy relived that horrible night, at times crying but determined to tell her story. For the first time someone was listening to her and maybe she could get some type of closer.

"I always figured the CIA was covering up the rape charge, protecting their own and the DC police didn't have enough evidence that a rape even happened." Lacy was wrapping tears from her eyes. "I was dismissed as a teenager with a bad love affair."

"You have been very helpful. I'm sorry to have to dredge up dreadful memoires but you have given us a great deal of information. Thank you." Christine leaving with a clearer picture to what happen with Annie.

Later that night, Eyal met Jack and Christine for dinner and information sharing. They had chosen an Italian restaurant in Arlington known for their wonderful dishes representative of northern Italy cuisine. Eyal had reviewed the Bolivia mission report and was frizzled with the commentary; he was clearly bothered at some of the wording.

"I don't know about the CIA requirements for debrief reporting but Mossad would never have allowed such detail sexual reporting. Sam Hardy's signature is on the report, he must have some deviant hang-ups on sex."

"Your right, he has a problem. Mark found several instances in his service jacket about sexual misconduct with both men and women. Also speaking with Lacy there is a new twist." Pulling out her notes of their meeting.

"Bet Sam Hardy has a lot to do with her rape." Eyal was also putting together the bits of information.

"Lacy was 19 years old when the rape happened; she had moved to Washington from a small town, I think she said Luray, Virginia. Anyway, she and her girlfriend had gotten an apartment together and her roommate had left for the weekend. She had been out with Michael Natalia two other times before and that particular evening, they had gone parting and drinking heavily. They went to her apartment and by the time they arrived, she was feeling dizzy, staging and her vision was blurred. She passed it off as being drunk but soon she started to lose consciousness."

"She was drugged?" Jack questioned.

"I'm sure she was and Lacy also thinks so but no proof. Sometime during her slipping in and out of consciousness, she remembers being raped by an older man. She could see his face but couldn't move or defend herself. Also remembers turning her head to see Michael reclining on a chair, watching and masturbating."

"How did she know it was Sam Hardy?" Eyal was asking.

"She didn't until much later, after the CIA internal investigation had concluded there was no case, she went to the DC police. A lady detective showed her several mug shots and Hardy was a person of interest but again not enough evidence."

"I'm sure this has been going on for years, smart enough not to leave evidence. Wonder how many more victims are out there and wanting justice." Jack was beginning to think of ways to stop the rape duo.

"Jack, I think we need to pay Michael Natalia a visit. Don't believe he is the master mind but sure he can enlighten us with a little help." Eyal was on the same wave length as Jack, revenge was at hand.

"What do you have in mind Jack?" Christine knew by her husband look he had a plan and Eyal was well with it 100%.

"We are dealing with a couple of pigs and we good old farm boys from the mid-west know how to handle pigs."

* * *

Columbus Day weekend and a bundle of events happening in DC metro area which included _Old Town Food & Wine Festival _in Alexandria. The hot mugginess of summer were gone and days of early fall was a welcome relief. Annie and Christine were renewing their friendship, shopping together and once going to a small dinner theater to see '_Crowns_'. On one of their shopping spares looking for a bargain in second hand furniture stores, they had found an attractive hunt board that need refinishing. With the help of Eyal, Annie had gotten the piece stripped and now the hunt board was sitting in the basement of her apartment building while she spent hours sanding, staining and hand rubbing a beautiful satin finish. She was now appreciating and understanding Eyal's love for beautiful antiques.

She and Eyal were also spending time together, slowly building on their strong friendship. Annie's shopping skills came in handy as she and Eyal took Rebekah to the mall - several fall outfits for school and pizza for dinner. Annie was happy with her life, she had regained her self-assurance and had pushed out of her mind that dreadful night seven weeks before.

"Ready Neshema?" Eyal was at the apartment to get Annie for special evening. They were on their way to watch the musical _'Grease'_ - Avi's high school production and the lead of Danny Zuko was being played by Avi Lavin, his first leading role.

"I'm so nervous and excited both. How is Avi doing."

"Very calm." Eyal with his half smile and picking up Annie's sweater, "Don't forget this, it will be cooler later to night."

Annie had on brown slacks with a silk print blouse in muted shades of brown and rust. The sweater was a rust bulky knit cardigan with a fake fur collar - a chic tailored outfit. No matter what Annie would wear, she knew how to present a classy professional style, even wearing jeans.

The auditorium was jam-packed as family and friends gathered for opening night. Large banners lined the walkway leading to the school with music from the '50 and '60 played, setting the mood.

Eyal and Annie waiting in line to enter the auditorium, "A long way from Zurich." Eyal said softy to Annie.

"No guns or anyone chasing us. Nice feeling." Annie finding Eyal's hand with a sweet squeeze.

Curtain time and the music start with the first scene, the lunch room at Rydell High School. Avi singing _'Summer Nights_' was exceptionally good with his powerful baritone voice and he looked the part of a 1958 greaser. Eyal could not have been prouder, his son was giving an excellence performance - in fact the entire production was superb for high school students. After the show, Annie and Eyal waited to see Avi.

"Great job Avi, you nailed the character perfectly. Better than some paid performances I've seen."

"Coming from a professional theater attendee that's music to my ears, thanks Papa." Avi giving Annie a hug, "Glad you could make it."

"You were fantastic - the whole show was fantastic." Annie hugging back, this is what happiness is about - family.

Leaving Avi to go out with his friends, Eyal and Annie drove back to Washington. Crossing the Potomac River Annie looked over at Eyal, "How about stopping some place for breakfast. Love eating breakfast late at night."

"Your wish is my command." Eyal was in a great mood, things were going so well with family, work and Annie. "How about IHOP and pancakes?"

"Perfect - with blueberry syrup."

The restaurant was only partly filled and service was quick. Hot coffee, apple juice - Annie with blueberry pancakes and Eyal with a ham and cheese omelet. Conversation was interesting when an unwanted visitor approached their table - Michael Natalia.

Every muscle in Annie tightens when she saw Michael - she wanted to hit him but as quickly as that crossed he mind, she wanted to run. She started to say something to Eyal when Michael spoke.

"Got to thank you... I still have the job." Michael was directing his remarks to Eyal, never making eye contact with Annie. As fast as he had approached, he was gone.

Annie sat there dumbfounded at what just happened. Eyal reaching across the table and touching Annie's hand, "Let's get out of here, we can have coffee at the apartment."

"What was that all about and do you know who he is?"

"Come on Neshema, I have some things to tell you and yes, I know who he is." Eyal was standing by Annie waiting for her to stand. "We'll go to your apartment, fix some coffee and I'll tell you everything."

The drive to the apartment was in total silence, Eyal turn over in his mind the best way to tell Annie what had happened to her. Annie was wondering how Eyal knew who Michael was and the remark that was made.

Fixing coffee, both set on the bar stools beside the counter and Annie waited for Eyal to begin. "Christine, Jack and I couldn't let drop what happen to you. You have recovered so well from that awful night I was having a difficult time find the right occasion to tell you - didn't want to bring back bad memories."

"That's just it, I don't remember anything and I've quit trying. I should know, please go ahead and tell me."

"The three of us did a lot of digging and found a pattern. Christine talked with another woman that the same things happen to her over five years ago. There were complaints and cover-ups, CIA protecting one of their best, Sam Hardy."

"What did he have to do with it?" This was the first time she had heard his name connected with the rape.

"Sam Hardy has a real deviant sexual problem with both men and women. He could not be aroused unless there was some perverted act involved. Six years ago he teamed up with Michael Natalia, than a young man with strange sexual needs. Michael preferred to watch porn and satisfy his own desires by masturbating ."

"You said teamed up, what does that mean?"

"Michael being the younger better looking of the two was the front man. He would find dates, take them out drinking, slip a date rape drug into their drink and call Sam. By the time Sam arrived, the girl was well under the influence of the being drugged, Sam was the actual rapist while Michael watched - both being satisfied. The night you had your encounter with Michael, you were not the target. Your new friend Amanda was the intended but she got overly drunk and Michael substituted you to keep Sam happy."

"Oh my god no, I was raped by Sam Hardy." Annie was trying to process what Eyal was telling her. She had known she was raped and now she knew by whom.

"I believe so Annie." Eyal tenderly touching her arm for comfort.

Annie poured them another cup of coffee, trying to come to terms with what she had just learned. Looking away from Eyal with a vacant stare, she couldn't imagine trusted co-workers would do such a ghastly act. She was getting infuriated and now wanted revenge.

"How does Michael know you?"

"Revenge Annie. It's called castration. Jack and I had our own code of justice for both Michael and Sam."

Annie with a loud clap and burst out laughing, "You castrated them, oh my god I love it." Jumping off her stool and throwing her arms around Eyal. "You are my hero, my protector and my love." Realizing to what extent this man had gone for her. He had sought out the best possible revenge to fit the crime and protected her from any future repercussion Sam Hardy might wheel through his standing with the CIA. Eyal was without a doubt her defender.

The move was sudden, catching Eyal off guard - his arms instinctively wrapping around Annie and holding her close, she standing between his legs. She holds her head back and slightly to one side, her hand moving up the back of his neck and her fingers running thru his hair. Eyal glazing at her eyes with loving kindness as she kissed him, a wanting passionate kiss. Eyal responded with warmth and touches they hadn't experienced in years. Every move Annie was making was enticing Eyal to make love to her, the same romantic love she had lost years ago.

Softly Eyal whispered, "Neshema if we take our friendship to the next level there is no turning back. Do you want to take that step?"

"Yes Eyal, I've known it for a long time, you are the only man for me - my soul mate and protector."

"I have loved you all these years without stopping. Annie I love you with all my heart." Eyal picking her up in his sturdy arms, kissing her gently and carrying her to the bedroom. That night they returned to their loving union that had hit every bump and pitfall on the way to knowing true and lasting love.

* * *

**_Footnote:_**_ Sam Hardy had suddenly resigned from the CIA because of medical problems and moved out of the area. Michael Natalia is under a psychologist's care for his sexual intricacy and turning his life around. He has been transferred to a field office in Yakutia, Sakha - outer Siberia Russia. _


	19. Jingle Bells - It's Christmas

Annie had left two days ago on a special pickup mission to Jordon and deliver intel to her contact in Podgorica, Montenegro, the mission should last about four to five days. Avi now eighteen, was busy with applying to different universities and involved with school actives and dating. The Christmas holidays were in full swing and DC was humming with activity, concerts, musicals and on and on. Eyal, Avi and Christine were standing in Lowes looking around at the trees and decorations.

"You ever buy a Christmas tree before." Eyal asked Christine as he was inspecting a pre-lit 8 ft Blue Spruce tree.

"Nope, this will be my first." Christine answered.

"Oh great, I would have to ask another Jew to go Christmas tree shopping with us. How did you and Jack spend these past Christmas?" Eyal was chuckling.

"Jack got a little table top tree already decorated nothing special." Christine was looking at a pine tree.

"Why don't you wait until Annie gets back?" Avi was asking while looking at Douglas Fir, another large tree.

"I want to surprise her... Let's see here, so you like this one?" Eyal was looking at the eight foot tree Avi was inspecting, also pre-lit with clear lights.

"I like it, so now we need decorations." Avi was helping Eyal put the boxed tree on to a flat cart.

"I found a six point star of David tree topper online and ordered it. It is silver so I guess we'll buy some silver decorations for the tree." Eyal was now pushing the cart thru the aisle of Christmas decorations while Avi went for another shopping cart.

Christine, "Here are silver and white Christmas balls and bells. I think you need to add some color."

Eyal looking at more decorations, "You right, here we'll add some blue." The family room had been painted a pretty cream with a hint of yellow and natural wood trim. The upholstered furniture was plaid of blues with touches of cream and gold for accents, "Decorations should go with the color scheme of the family room."

"Good Papa, blue is the color for Chanukah so we can combine the two." Avi was looking at an assortment of blue decorations. "I think they should be all different shapes and sizes."

"You right, add personality to the tree." Christine was having as much fun as the two guys.

"Wise choice Papa... here some icicles and pretty little blue birds, Rebekah would like these. This is fun." Avi was loading shopping cart full of tree decorations. The three were like little kids at Christmas.

Christine looking at more decorations. "Look Avi, snowmen I bet Rebekah would also love these little snow fellows."

"Yeah, thanks Christine, maybe we'll have a white Christmas." Avi was picking up more decorations.

"So you going to have the tree up by the time Annie is home." Christine asks as they were pushing the carts to check out.

"I should, she'll be gone two or three more days. Betsy is going to help, I know why don't you and Jack come over and make it a party." Eyal was paying for his purchase.

"Jack will be in town later today, he should have experience in tree decorating, I'll call him."

Avi, "The living and dining rooms also need decorations, my friend Ryan's house has Christmas decorations all over the place."

"A wreath for the front door. There is a Christmas shop at Tyson's Corner, we should go there next." Christine was picking up on Avi's enthusiasm over decorating for Christmas.

"Ho, Ho, Ho this could get habit-forming." Eyal was paying for the tree and decorations.

Later that same evening, Jack came into the house, "I don't know about this guys, what do we know about decorating anything?"

"You should know, didn't you have Christmas trees growing up?" Christine was asking her husband.

"Sure, Dad and the boys would go out to woods and cut down a tree; Mom and the girls decorated."

Eyal and Avi were spreading the branches out on the tree. They were placing the tree in front of the large triple window in the family room.

Christine was smiling at Eyal, "Now, tell me again what is this tree?"

"Roll with me on this, Annie is Christian, Betsy, our nanny is Anglican and Jack here is Catholic and they celebrate Christmas. Now us three as Jews should also join in with their celebration, after all the baby Jesus was Jewish." Eyal was explaining his reasoning for the tree.

Christine gave a small snicker. "Never thought about Jesus as being Jewish."

"Don't laugh, think about it, this is America and Christmas is a very big deal here. Why not have a Chanukah/Christmas tree, decorated in blue and silver with some handmade Jewish symbolism. Yeah, Avi has already cut out of wood some Hebrew letters in his shop class at the community center."

Avi walked over to a table and picked up a box. "I finished them yesterday." Avi open the box and pulled out wooden Hebrew letters about three inches square and was showing them. "Papa and I can paint them and Betsy with Rebekah put that sparkly stuff, glitter on them for the tree. It would be fun."

"The best of both worlds, it would be fun and personal for the kids, I like the idea." Christine was raising her glass of eggnog to Eyal.

Eyal raising his glass to the rest "Here's to a Jewish Christmas."

The next day, Avi and Eyal were finishing with the Hebrew letters, after the paint had dried, Betsy and Rebekah sprayed a light film of glue and blue glitter on the letters. That evening Avi had gone to play in a high school basketball game and after going out with friends, Rebekah had been put to bed and Eyal was left alone. After the letters were completely dry, Eyal hung them on the tree. He put on his old T-shirt, PJ bottoms, made himself some hot chocolate, lit the gas fire-place, turn on the lights of the Christmas and set on the sofa, raised his mug to the tree thinking he was the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

That same afternoon, Annie parked her car behind the apartment building, tired but glad to be home. She was a day ahead of schedule and was looking forward to using her free day to do Christmas shopping for Eyal and his family. Three days of Chanukah had already passed and she was going to be with them the next evening. Eyal had hinted about doing something for Christmas but she didn't know what. Danielle and her family were having their Christmas in California and Annie was feeling a like the odd man out. There was the smell of Christmas baking in the hallway as she stepped onto the elevator, pushed the third floor button. She had stop on her way home and purchased several days supply of food. She opened the door to the apartment and let herself in, headed straight to the kitchen. She put away the groceries, slipped off her clothes and found a T-shirt of Eyal's and put on her PJ bottoms, poured herself a glass of juice, and headed into the living room to watch some TV.

The next day was spent shopping, Annie was now very acclimated to her renewed life in Washington, she was spending time with Eyal and his family. Little Rebekah would be happy to see her as Annie would take her places - she had called to make arrangement to pick Rebekah up later that afternoon for a shopping trip so she could buy something for her father and big brother.

Arriving at Eyal's home, Annie was surprise to see Avi's Taurus parked in the driveway, he should be in school, it was only mid-afternoon. Eyal's dark gray Lincoln MKT - crossover all wheel drive, what he called his domesticated family car was gone, maybe he was taking this opportunity to do his own Christmas shopping. Betsy's little blue Honda was parked in the front and Annie noticed the car could use a new set of tires. Before she went in to get Rebekah, Annie texted Eyal, _'take a look at Betsy's tires they are bad'. _Just as she was ready to open the door, buzz...buzz...buzz, it was Eyal.

"Hi Neshema, got you text. I haven't noticed and that is bad on my part, I should have and will take care of it, thanks."

"I'm sitting in front of your house to get Rebekah to do a little Christmas shopping. I see Avi is here, is he okay?"

"Oh yeah he's fine, had an abscessed wisdom tooth pulled this morning and hanging around the house today."

"Where are you?" Annie asked.

"Headed to United Medical Center, Christine admitted this morning with abdominal pains. Don't know anything but will let you know as soon as I know."

"Should I come there?"

"No need, go ahead and take Rebekah shopping and we will visit her tonight." Eyal sound calm and his smoothing voice keep Annie from being worried.

Getting out of her car, Annie walked to a very welcoming front door. In the two large urns on a bed of greenery stood an angel on each urn. One sounding a trumpet and other holding the star of Bethlehem both with gold crowns. At night when lit, they would be striking and on the door hung a wreath of greenery sprayed white with white snowflakes, silver stars, blue balls and ice blue ribbon all tastefully done. The family had been busy while she was on her mission to Jordon.

Avi met Annie at the door, "How are you feeling? Understand you had a tooth pulled."

The side of his face swollen slightly and in a muffled voice, "Much better." Calling his little sister, "Annie is here." Turning back to Annie with a half grin, "Have fun." He was still hurting and one of the few times had very little to say.

Rebekah came bounding out of the kitchen, all excited about going Christmas shopping, giving Annie a huge hug, "Papa gave me some money to go shopping today. Come with me, we have a surprise for you."

Rebekah lead Annie to the family room and the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. "Let me turn the lights on for you." Turning the switch for the lights, "I help to make these." The little girl was showing Annie the blue Hebrew letters.

"Oh my Rebekah, it is so pretty. You looking forward to Christmas?"

"Can't wait. You ready to go shopping? Where are we going?"

"How about the mall, there are a lot of stores there. Have you visited Santa yet?" Annie was helping her with a coat.

"Not yet, can we go see him?"

Annie looking to Betsy for approval and got it. "Sure can, let's get moving, we'll have a big time this afternoon."

Rebekah and Annie were on their shopping tour of the Hallmark gift store, looking for that perfect gift to give to a big brother and a Papa. Rebekah found a stature of a basketball player dressed in red, blue and white - the colors of Avi's high school and showing to Annie, "Think Avi would like this?"

"I'm sure he would."

Moving on, Rebekah found another gift, a small Christmas tree ornament. "This is for Betsy, she calls Santa Claus Father Christmas." It was an all white Father Christmas holding a tiny red bird. Annie nodding her head in approval.

"Now you need something for your Papa."

"I'll keep looking." Rebekah was searching the aisles of gifts when she shouted, "Annie, Annie come here." She had found a porcelain figurine of a young girl holding her arms up, stretch as far apart as possible stand on a square base that read, _Love You This Much_.

"Perfect." Annie told Rebekah, knowing the gift would melt Eyal's heart.

The gift that Rebekah had gotten for Betsy had given Annie an idea, her gift to the entire family. She and Rebekah also went to an upscale Christmas shop to purchased some more decorations for the tree that Rebekah picked out, six tiny fairies with wings of silver all dressed differently in shades of blue or white. Annie's gift was for the hallway that lead from the front door to the living and dining rooms, a four foot tall Father Christmas dress in white and silver satin and velvet with a brocade vest of pale blue.

Annie and Rebekah spent an engaging afternoon together, doing some more shopping and stopping for a double strawberry ice cream before heading home for dinner. Eyal was waiting for them by the time they reached the house and Rebekah trying to sneak the gifts up to her room without Eyal seeing them. It was a happy time around the Lavin's household.

Annie helping Eyal with a traditional Israeli dinner and after dinner the family gathered in the living room. On the coffee table set a modern silver menorah with blue candles and several dreidel arranged around it, Eyal read in Hebrew a passage while Avi lit the fourth candle in the menorah. Eyal served coffee and Sufganiyot, the Israeli name for jelly doughnut while Avi played the dreidel game with Rebekah for chocolate coins.

Sitting and watching Avi with his little sister, she was sorry she had thrown away four precious years but happy to now be included with the family. Eyal set on the sofa next to her and asked, "Your first time with a simple celebration of Chanukah?"

"Yes, it is very touching, the real reason to celebrate the miracle of the oil. I also notice you have added a little Christian touch to the decorations." Annie looking over at the mental. There on a bed of greenery was beautiful porcelain nativity figures arranged in the center with silver candle sticks and blue candles finishing off the scene.

"Yeah, Jesus was Jewish you now. Come on sweetheart, we need to head to the hospital to see Christine." Eyal turning to Avi, "We shouldn't be gone long, kiss Papa goodnight Rebekah."

Kissing both Annie and Eyal, "Good night and sweet dreams." She quickly returned to playing with Avi.

Walking outside, "Leave your car here for the night. I will be getting you early in the morning to go and support Jack. Christine is having surgery at 7:00 am tomorrow. Annie, it is not good, she has a mass on her liver and they are not sure until they open her up in the morning."

"Oh my god no, not Christine." Annie was in shock, not the strong will Christine Kaufman-Walters. She pulled herself together quickly for the benefit of both Jack and Christine as they entered the hospital, Annie saw a glimpse of worry on Eyal's face, she took his hand and gave a squeeze.

Eyal looking at Annie, "She is a fighter."

* * *

Christmas Eve had arrived and everyone was hustling around doing the last minute preparation of Christmas dinner that evening. "On to the kitchen my love, it is cooking time. Betsy has given me some ideas for a British dinner and mix it with some Chanukah sweets, we have a great Christmas fest." as an afterthought Eyal said, "But the Brussels Sprouts have to go."

"So that is where you disappeared to yesterday, food shopping." Annie was looking around to see what he had purchased. "Turkey and stuffing... Yeah 'Pigs in a Blanket' - Oh it is Christmas time."

Avi taking Rebekah and lifting her to a stool beside the kitchen counter, "Hey kid, you can help me with the pigs in a blanket." He was unwrapping the tiny sausages and bacon to wrap around the sausages. Eyal was whipping up a southern dish, sweet potato casserole. It was an all hands on for dinner preparation and the Christmas spirit was running high.

Christine had been home from the hospital for a few days and was feeling well enough to come for dinner. "Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah" Jack was holding Christine gingerly as they entered the hallway being welcomed by Eyal and Annie. Avi had invited his girlfriend, Joyce Bernstein for dinner, making it joyous festive evening.

"I through my family was the only ones that had a Jewish Christmas." Joyce was talking to Annie, "My mother is Christian my father Jewish."

"I think it works very well, respect for both. Tell me are you a senior too?"

"No, a junior, next year will be big time for me." Joyce was a pleasant teenager, with dark brown long hair, blue-green eyes and heart shape face. Annie though Joyce looked like a young Elizabeth Taylor when she played in the old movie, _National Velvet_.

The evening was magnificent, everyone stuffing themselves on superb food and chatting away. Retiring to the family room to watch Rebekah hang up her stocking before Eyal took her up for bed, Avi and Joyce saying their goodnights and heading out to a friend's party, Jack and Christine having one more mug of eggnog before they left, Annie cleaning up the dishes.

"Now that is what I call celebrating Christmas." Eyal had now joined Annie in the kitchen was loading the dish washer.

"PBS is showing the Nutcracker from Royal Albert Hall later tonight, we can watch that while setting up Santa." Annie was bring more dishes from the dining room.

"We need to make a date to see it live in London, it is magnificent." Eyal was talking about the future, something that had been avoided since they starting dating again.

After Santa had been set up, Eyal and Annie had gone up to his bedroom for the night, she was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair when she decided it was time to tell Eyal.

"Eyal come sit beside me, I have something to tell you."

"Hold that through sweetheart." walked over to a his dresser and pulled out a small box, came over to her, kneeling on one knee, "I have already did this once and the proposal is still open. I love you with all my heart, please say yes to being my wife." With that, he opened the small box to reveal the same diamond ring he had given her before.

Tears welling up in her eyes, holding Eyal extended hand and looking into his eyes.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked.

All she could do was nodded yes, taking the ring from the box and handing it to him to slip on her finger. They stood while Eyal slipped the ring on her finger, then with a gentle kiss they embrace. Holding her left hand out to gaze at the ring, Annie lightly touching Eyal's face, "We probably need to set a quick date for the wedding, there is going to be another little Lavin in the house."

Eyal sweeping Annie up in his arms and swing her around all the while singing in Hebrew. Slowly let her slid down to stand in front of him. "Annie my true love, you have made me the happiest man on this earth.

Later that night, lying in Eyal's arms, "You awake Eyal?"

"Hmmmm..."

"When you told me to hold that thought, you knew what I was going to tell you, that I was pregnant?" Annie turned to look at Eyal.

"I had guessed. Annie, please don't ever think us getting married had anything to do with you being pregnant. Our unborn child is an added blessing. I couldn't be a happier man, you are my dear love."


	20. Here Comes the Bride

**"**Hi Auggie, you got a second to chat? Got a question." Annie entering Auggie's office with a cup of coffee for her boss.

"Sure but look Annie I'm already married can't have two wives." Auggie with another one of his quips.

"Not you I'm thinking about ... Remember the special approval I got several years back about marring a foreigner? Do you think it is still valid?"

"Don't think so but you need to ask Joan. She was your supervisor at that time and bended several rules to get it. So you and Lavin are really going to do it this time? Hope you get the okay because if it comes to choosing between Eyal and the CIA, we will lose big time." Auggie knew full well Annie was to go marry Eyal this go-round.

On her way down the hall to International Overseas Operations, Annie couldn't help but worry about getting the approval. It has been years and moods may have changed. Reaching Joan's office, Annie took a deep breath and gently knocked.

"Hey Joan you have a second, I have a question."

"Hello Annie. Sure, come in." Joan looking up from her paperwork with a welcoming smile.

"Remember the special approval I got to marry a foreigner? Is it still valid?"

"Not by a long shot. See you are wearing an engagement ring, my guess it is Eyal Lavin you are asking about."

"Yeah."

"Well you don't need the approval. He became a naturalized citizen last April, I was at the ceremony. Didn't he tell you?" Joan was curious as to why Eyal hadn't told Annie.

"No he hasn't, we've done a lot of talking but also had four years to catch up. I'll ask him tonight. Thanks and expect an invitation, a small wedding is being planned."

Walking back to her office, Annie was once more over thinking why Eyal hadn't mention the fact he was an American citizen now. And why would he give up his Israeli citizenship, he was such a proud Israeli. This was hard for her to fathom. Reaching the doorway to her office she had to give her arm a hard pinch.

"Stop it Annie, you're over thinking is what got into trouble before."

"That's what an old army sergeant once told me." Auggie had walked up behind Annie without her hearing him.

"Eavesdropping now days." Annie rebuked him with a sharp tone.

"Only when you are standing in your doorway talking to yourself."

Annie entered her office with Auggie following her, "Did you know Eyal was a naturalize citizen?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. Austin Keese asked me to do movement and background check on him this past summer. Eyal green badge a special mission for Austin."

"What kind of mission?"

"Don't know. Very top secret and hush - hush. Was handled off-book by Keese with a direct report to him. Evidently Eyal has not lost his touch as a master spy, the big guy was very pleased. Looks like your future husband is Keese's go-to spy for off-book projects."

"Now you have really given me some to over think." Annie was right about over thinking that is precisely what she did the rest of the afternoon - no matter how hard she tried not to.

Reaching Eyal's home later that afternoon, Annie was anxious to ask Eyal about what she had found out without sounding irritated. Eyal was in the kitchen starting with supper when she arrived.

"Hi Neshema, you are here early." Eyal string a large pot of spaghetti sauce, "What to help with making the salad?"

"Okay. Where are the kids?"

"Rebekah is at dance class and Avi will be picking her up after he is finished with play practice. Betsy has the day off so I'm chief cook and you are the bottler washer." Eyal holding a spoon for Annie to taste the sauce.

Annie shaking her head with approval and when about setting the table and working on the salad. "Talked with Joan today about getting approval for marrying a foreigner."

"Damn, something I fail to remember to tell you. I became a naturalize citizen last spring. My vista was about to expire making me subject to deportation because I didn't have any visible employment in the US. I couldn't let that happen and break a promise I made to a dying lady to raise her children in American. Sorry Annie, next time anything you want to know, just ask."

"Auggie told me you did an off-book mission for Austin Keese."

"Crap, now you would have to ask a question I can't answer, it is classified. What I can tell you is that Austin reached out to me because I speak Hebrew, know someone and diamonds."

"That is good enough for me." Grabbing Eyal's butt, "Now we need to talk about our wedding."

* * *

A light dusting of snow had covered the ground when Annie and Christine met for lunch at one of their favorite cafes. They hadn't spoken with each other in two weeks and both had news to share. Just as they were being served their soup and salad, Joan Campbell came in with a nice looking man for lunch. She saw Annie and Christine and gave a quick friendly wave but didn't stop to chat.

"Looks look she has found someone." Annie was raising her cup of coffee for a sip.

"Good for her, I've always like Joan and hope she finds some happiness with this one. Her past track record with men has been the pits." Christine pouring dressing over her salad, "Now you have some news for me?"

"I would like for you to help me with planning our wedding - you know, my wedding planner."

"I don't know a damn thing about planning a wedding."

"What about your marriage to Jack? Didn't you have a wedding?"

"Nope, Jack and I went to a JP and Eyal was our witness. Small, quick and no fuss."

"That is just what I want small and quick. I'm pregnant and want to get married before the baby bump start stowing." Annie was bubbling with joy.

"Wow, another little Lavin in the world. That is wonderful news and yes, I would love to help you plan your wedding." Christine was welcoming the detraction from her own troubles. "I guess the sooner we get started the better. Got any idea about what colors you would like... I know, after we finish here, you take the rest of the afternoon off and we go wedding dress shopping. Good place to start."

Both very happy and excited women were on their way to an upscale wedding boutique in Georgetown where Annie found the perfect dress. A Vern Wang delicate off-white satin knee length cocktail dress with an empire waist, embroidered white beaded patterns liven up the lace bodice with cap sleeves. Her shoes were pearl tone evening sandals with kitten heels. To finish the look, pearl drop earrings set in white gold, a gift from Eyal for Christmas. Annie was going to wear her hair in a half-up style with soft curls down her back, the tiny fascinator would be attacked to the back of the updo. The entire outfit was chic and fashionable.

Eyal had suggested and reserved the _Willow Resta_urant in Alexandria. A quaint 1840's home that had renovated into a restaurant with a banquet room addition. All furnished with charming period furniture and several nice antiques pieces, the perfect place for a small wedding and dinner party. Eyal has also hired a four piece music group to play, he wanted dancing after dinner.

The second stop the next afternoon was the florist. Christine and Annie were going through several books of wedding arrangements when both women stopped. "Christine, let's start from starch, I like to have yellow roses, there is a special reason why." Annie closing the book she had been looking at.

"Works for me." Christine call the lady to help, "She wants yellow roses so we go from there."

The bridal bouquet would be a mixture of cream and yellow roses with asters. The maid of honor would carry a similar bouquet of only pale yellow roses and baby's breath. Smaller bouquets of rose buds and baby's breath for the junior bride's maids and flower girl. The tables will be have white table clothes and small vases of pale yellow roses with strings of pearls flowing from the vases onto the table and baby's breath. Great, the major selections were taken care of, now on to the final touches.

Eyal had asked Avi to be his best man and he was extremely honored, taking his best man's job very seriously. Both will wear dark suits, white shirts and pale gold silk paisley tie by Chevalier, gifts from Annie. Their boutonniere will be a single cream color rose.

Danielle would be the maid of honor and Annie's two nieces as junior bride's maids. Rebekah as the flower girl. On a web-link with her sister, the maid of honor dress was chosen. Danielle's dress is one that she already had but has only worn it once. The dress a soft gold tone satin with an empire waist, her shoes are gold tone low heel evening sandal and her earrings of gold with simple pearls.

The junior bride's maids and flower girls dresses were alike, cream color taffeta with pale yellow satin waist bands. Rebekah dress had a large pale yellow bow on the back, and the junior brides' maids had small head pieces of tiny cream silk flowers. Rebekah would be laying a path of yellow rose peddles, _'Follow the yellow brick road.' _A very special meaning for both the bride and groom.

Annie and Christine have worked for hours over the menu for the dinner and the wine. Every now and then, Eyal would give a suggestion, he like the idea of something sweet with the main meal. The final choice, baby spinach berry salad, Ginger Marinated Breast of Chicken over Mac Pine Nut Stuffing and Sirloin of Beef with Shiitake Mushroom Ragout, Pineapple Soufflé, Island Vegetable, Bread with Sweet Butter, Coffee, Tea, Iced Tea or rose wine - very light and crisp and of course, sparkling water.

Eyal and Annie together planned the wedding cake, a combination of a groom's cake and a bride's cake. The bottom layer is an apple spice with raisins and walnuts and the top two layers - orange pound cake. Two doves topped off the cake. Premium vintage Champagne, Dom Pérignon will be served for the toast and Waterford crystal glass will be use. Each guest will receive a beautifully beaded photo frame for a placeholder.

The big day arrived and the wedding guest were assembling. Eyal's mother and her husband, Aaron, his wife and oldest son came in from Tel Aviv; Sebastian with his wife Daria and Aunt Cilia from Athens. Uncle Levi and his wife from South Africa. Jackson Bennett with his two daughters from London rounded out the international guest. Betsy, Joan Campbell and her new love, Auggie with his wife Parker, Eric Barber and his main squeeze, Paul and Castalia Goldman and of course, Christine and Jack.

After diner, it was time for the usual toasting of the bride and groom. Avi gave a wonderful heartfelt best man toast, "Annie when I was twelve you came into my life and from the first day I met you, I knew that one day I would be raising my glass to the best step-mom a kid could ask for. Welcome to the family Mrs. Annie Lavin, and to you pops for finally snaking this beautiful lady both inside and out. To the both of you, many long years of happiness."

Several more toast were given and after the cake had been cut the music started. "May I have the first dance." Eyal taking Annie hand and leading her to the dance floor. "To bad it's not a tango, we could show them a thing or two."

The party went on until close to eleven o'clock when the band played the last song. The wedding, dinner and party was fantastic and the bridal bouquet tossed into Joan's hands, the happy couple were off to a private island in the Caribbean for their honeymoon. After years to ups and downs, the two soul mates were married, looking to the future and growing old together.

A week later, things were back to normal around the Lavin's household. Eyal figured it was time to tell Avi about the new addition due in the summer. Standing in the unfinished room over the family room, father and son looking around at roughed in plumbing for a bath, and talking.

"What do you think we need to do to get this room ready for Betsy? Maybe we should hire a contractor."

"Betsy planning on living here with us?" Avi was questioning why after all these years.

"We are going to need a full time nanny. Annie is going to have a baby in July." Eyal not looking at Avi but out the double hung windows overlooking the back yard.

"Hot damn wow! That's great news. Still some fire in that old furnace." Avi slapping his father on the back.

"I'm not old." Eyal gently punching Avi on the arm. The two of them laughing.

Plans were set, the finishing of the so-call mother-in-laws suite for Betsy. Eyal added more to the construction project - and artist studio added to the side of the shed and also an upgrade of the shed. Landscaping firm to spruce up the back yard with planting, extending the patio and covering the old patio so the family could enjoy being outside even during a rain shower. Life was good for the Lavin family.


	21. Israeli Sunset

On an extremely bitter cold day the second week in February, Annie was headed to the hospital with a basket of white daises and purple irises for Christine. A large mass and half of her liver had been removed before Christmas and proved to be malignant. She was now in the hospital having a centerline inserted to begin her cancer treatments of chemotherapy, targeted drug therapy and radiation. Poor Christine had already received two radiation treatments but remained in high spirits that she was going to win the battle against the Big C.

"Good morning Christine." Annie entering the room and placing the basket of flowers on the window sill near Christine's bed.

"Oh how pretty, thanks. Something to brighten this bleak winter day." Sitting up in bed, watching Annie.

Annie removing her hat, coat, scarf and gloves, "It is freezing cold outside - calling for snow later this afternoon and into the night. Expecting accumulations of six to eight inches."

"Guess I'm lucky to be in here." Giving Annie a hug, they were becoming fast and true friends. "So tell me, how is married life?"

"Great except for the damn morning sickness. Eyal is having the unfinished room over the family room finished into a suite for Betsy. She'll be our full time nanny and I will keep my job at Langley. Really love what I'm doing and feel the position is of vital importance. Eyal is extremely supportive of me continuing to work, he says that's the person I am - driven."

"Well he is right; I could see it years ago. Do they know at Langley you are going to have a baby?"

"Told Auggie yesterday and it went over like a lead balloon. I've put in my request for maternity leave."

The two friends chatted for a few hours. Eyal and Annie would be very much involved with Christine's treatments, taking her to doctors appointments and treatments and also immensely supportive for Jack. On one special trip in early March, Christine and Annie went wig shopping.

"So what do you think, should I become a blond or a brunette?" Christine inspecting an array of wigs at specialty shop in Annandale.

"What's wrong with your auburn hair, I have always been jealous of the color."

"You can get it too, it comes from a bottle. When I was in my teens, my hair was black. Can't remember why I starting coloring my hair, most likely because every girl in high school had either black or bleached blond hair, guess I wanted to be different."

"Well my hair is a mousy brown, think I'll stay blond." Annie was looking at a human hair black wig, a short wavy style with whisper bangs. "Check this out Christine, kind of reminds me of Elizabeth Taylor in _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof _or_ Butterfield 8_."

"Now she was one beautiful sexy dame." Christine holding the wig in her hands, "Maybe my alter ego is to look like Elizabeth Taylor."

"Why not, Michael Jackson sure gave it his best shot."

Christine chuckling, "I'll be damn if I'm going to have a nose job." Both women laughing at the notion.

Trying on the wig, Christine looked beautiful - the contrast of her crystal blue eyes with a black wig was stunning. But Annie was noticing something sad, the dancing twinkling sparkle she once had in her eyes was fading away, little by little life was draining from Christine.

Months begin to slip by, winter has turned into spring; Christine and Annie were spending time together, shopping for the nursery and baby stuff. Annie was putting on weight and Christine was losing weight, both joking about sharing the same pounds. Eyal was delighted with his wife spending time with Christine and bring her into planning for the arrival of the baby. It was wonderful therapy for Christine as she was battling her life treating disease. Eyal didn't mind at all about being left out of the preparation as he was busy with the home renovations projects.

Soon June arrived and Avi's graduation day. He belonged to a rather large graduating class of over 400 students and the afternoon was going to be long. The high school's gym was the location of the graduation ceremony with school banners of past graduating classes lined the walls. Each the class would give the school a banner from their class with each class member signing the banner - a tradition started in 1965.

An eight month pregnant Annie descending the stairs holding Rebekah's hand as Eyal waited for his wife and daughter at the foot of the steps.

"I'm helping Mama." Rebekah was such a sweetheart with Annie. In Rebekah's mind she also married Annie and started calling Mama on their wedding day, she was a happy child to have a mother.

"I see you are. Is that a new dress you have?" Eyal smiling at his daughter.

"Mama got it for me to wear today. Said it is Avi's big day for us celebrate." Rebekah holding out the sides of her skirt and turning around for her Papa to see.

"Pretty dress and a pretty girl wearing it." Giving her a gentle pinch on the cheek. Eyal had been a wonderful husband to Annie during her pregnancy even when she felt fat and ugly.

"Can you believe your son is graduating from high school?" Annie taking Eyal's arm.

"Sure hope I don't cry like I did when he graduated from kindergarten to first grade."

"You are joking - you really didn't cry did you?"

"Sure did, I'm just a softy when it comes to my children." Eyal holding the front door open for Annie and Rebekah.

The gymnasium was quickly filling up with people as Eyal and Annie with Rebekah walking between them holding both their hands entered the school. There was a thrill of jubilation in the air, a long awaited date for many students with their hopes and dreams for the future. The state senator from Northern Virginia was the guest speaker as well as several Virginia's VIPs. Eyal pointing to three vacant seats in the fifth row of the bleacher seats very near the temporary stage, all decorated in the school colors of red, blue and white bunting.

As they reached the fifth row of seats, Eyal spotted something and quickly grabbed Annie's arm. "Take Rebekah to the car and wait for me there." He quickly turn half running down the steps and vanishing.

"Where is Papa going?"

"I'm not sure but we have to do what Papa says." Taking her little hand they calmly climbed back down the steps and headed to the parking lot. Annie knew in her heart something bad was happening but she need to remain calm for Rebekah sake and be protective of her. Reaching the Lincoln crossover, Annie let Rebekah sit up front with her and she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Okay Rebekah, if we have to drive away real fast, I want you to buckle your seat belt real tight. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Ma'am. Why are we out here?"

"Looks like they are going to have a fire drill and I'm way too pregnant to move fast with the crowd."

"We have fire drills at school, have to line up and move quickly outside and wait." Rebekah was satisfied with the answer Annie had given her and starting talking her dance recital schedule for the following week. She was in modern dance routine and her costume was pale blue leotard and a hot pink sequins high-low skirt. They spent the time talking about her dance classes and what other things they had planned for summer vacation. Wasn't long before police cars and fire trucks arrived and people started filing out of the school building in an orderly fashion.

Annie saw Avi walking through the parking looking for the family's grey Lincoln. Annie stepping outside to wave at Avi.

"Looks like I'll be getting my diploma my mail." Avi walking over to Annie.

"You know what's going on in there?" Annie was asking.

"Think it's a bomb threat, just saw the bomb disposal truck pull up out back and men with dogs entering the building. Also saw Papa talking with several police and some other men. I came out here to make sure you guys were okay."

"We are good." Annie touching Avi's arm.

"Let me go find Joyce." Avi tapping on the roof of the car, "Hey little sis, you are looking mighty pretty today." Turning back to Annie, "I'll catch up with you later."

Twenty more minutes elapsed and Rebekah was getting fidgety, so she and Annie decided to take a walk. No sooner had they started their stroll, she spotted her Papa and Avi with Joyce, taking off running to greet them. Picking his daughter up with one arm, Annie noticed Eyal's other arm was bandaged between the hand and elbow.

"Oh my god Eyal, what happened?" Annie quickly walking to her husband.

"Must be getting old, didn't see the knife."

"The knife?" Annie was shocked.

"It's not bad, may need a stitch or two. I've had worse."

"According to the police captain, Papa here is a hero. Too bad I'm not in school here anymore, can't go peacock strutting down the halls proud of my old man in action." Avi with his hand on Eyal's shoulder.

"It's is best we not broadcast it, there are still people out there that would like a piece of my hide."

Joyce now in bewilderment touches Avi's arm with a questing expression. Avi smiled at her, "Ex-Mossad agent from Israel - the Jewish answer to James Bond."

"I was never like James Bond." Putting Rebekah into the car. She climbed into the driver's seat while the four stood just outside and talked.

"More like Jason Bourne." Annie was adding to the conversation, "Please tell me what happen."

"You remember the illegal arms trade mission we worked together in Greece?"

"Yeah, the Arab terrorist contact, Abdul-Alim Kassab, but he is now dead."

"I spotted his henchman, Iqbal Nazar in the crowd carrying a back pack."

"That mission was six years ago, I don't think I could have remember that little weasel." Annie was astonished with Eyal's recall ability but she shouldn't be - that is what had made him the master spy.

"When I caught him, we had a scuffle and that's when he cut my arm. He shouldn't have done that, made me a little mad; I just had to break his collar bone. Anyway in the pack had two well make bombs, way above his intelligent level. That's what the ATF and FBI agents think also, that he was not acting alone. Those two bombs would have cause major kill but not the entire gathering. That's why they are sweeping the building now."

"Oh my god Eyal, if he had been successful... I can't think maybe 1,500 or more people hurt or killed."

Eyal putting his arm around Annie, "Well we are all safe and that's all that matters. Time for us to go and celebrated a missed commencement ceremony and Avi finishing with honors."

Avi, Joyce, Eyal, Annie and Rebekah all met at _Ramparts_ for dinner and to celebrate. During the meal Joyce couldn't stand it any longer, "Mrs. Lavin, I've got to ask, were you Mossad also?"

"No, CIA and that's how I met Eyal. We had several missions that keep crossing each other's paths. I'm out of the field now, working at headquarters in Special Projects."

"It must have been exciting."

"Believe or not a lot of down time could get really boring." Annie was trying to down play the danger.

After dinner, Joyce and Avi were on their way to after graduation parties; Eyal and Annie to Patient First and three stitches in Eyal's arm.

* * *

The end of June and the hot mugginess of summer have hit the Washington DC area in full force. A huge and very uncomfortable Annie shifted in her chair beside Christine's bed. Lightly holding the frail thin hand of her good friend, Annie was softly praying. Christine had been moved to a hospice care unit. Annie heard the door open and looking up saw Jack and Eyal enter the room. Christine wanted to be buried in Israel, her childhood home and her parents still lived there as well as her two sisters. Her brother had moved to Berlin but was talking about returning to Tel Aviv to live. Jack had asked Eyal to help make the arrangements and they had been out to take care of the last details.

Jack looked at the heart monitor and saw a very faint beat, her breathing was shallow. Knowing it was only a matter of time, Jack set on the bed, taking Christine in his arms and holding her close. Eyal walking to stand behind Annie, tenderly rubbing her shoulders as he started to sing softly in Hebrew a song of love and happiness. Christine slowly opened her eyes for the last time and looked at her loving husband, with a tiny smile on her lips; she passed way in the strong arms of her only true love.

Two days later in Tel Aviv, family and friends gathered to lay Christine to rest in Israeli soil. Eyal holding Annie around the waist as the Rabbi chanting the funeral prayers, Annie was glad she made the trip even though she was only two weeks away from giving birth. There was no way she was going to miss the last goodbye to her dear friend. After the service, both Annie and Eyal laid a stone on Christine grave and silently walk with Jack back to the waiting cars. Jack was going to spent time with his in-laws and Eyal with Annie were headed to Johyna, Eyal's mother for dinner and spent the night before returning to the states the next day.

"Such a sad and happy time both. Welcome my dear and let me help you." Johyna helping Annie up a few sets of steps. "You poor dear, your feet are all puffy, come sit and put your feet up."

"Thanks, how have you been?" Annie was giving her mother-in-law as caring hug.

"I've been fine, how are you doing?"

"Tired and fat." Annie was happy to be off her feet.

"The whole time I was carrying your husband I was blown up like a bull frog. I understand your feeling."

"Hey don't mind me Imah, I can find my way around." Eyal passing the two women and headed to the kitchen for cool drinks.

"You're not the one carrying my new grandchild." Johyna joked with her son.

"I was also part of the process." Eyal returning to give his mother a hug and drinks for both him and his wife.

"Sure son, the easy part." Johyna winking at Annie and handing her a pillow for her back.

Johyna had fixed a delicious dinner but Annie didn't feel much like eating, fact she felt a little nauseated and excused herself from the dinner table. The family spent a quiet evening on the terrace in general family type discussions. Annie felt a really sharp pain in her lower back but the pain left quickly and was replaced with a dull ache. She felt a cramp but only one and she disregarded it as her stress on the death of her friend; the long trip to Tel Aviv and standing for a long period on her feet. Johyna and Kaleb bid the couple good night and turned in.

"Sit with me for a while out here. I'm enjoying the night air." Annie taking her husband's hand.

"I could find so much peace on this very terrace when I was a kid. I would come out here at night with my guitar and play for hours."

"You have happy childhood memories don't you." Annie putting her hand on her belly as she felt another cramp, this time stronger and longer.

"Wonderful memories, we were a close knit family." Eyal noticing Annie's face showed a hint of discomfort, "You feeling okay?"

Annie moving Eyal's hand to the lower part of stomach, "Is that a contraction?"

Eyal could feel his baby move and the muscles contract, "Yeah, time to find us a hospital."

He quickly headed to his mother's bedroom and knocking on the door, "I need to borrow your car, another grandchild is on the way."

Kaleb opening the door and handing Eyal the key to his car, "You taking her to Sourasky Medical Center? Johyna and I will join you in a shot time."

"Yeah." Eyal taking the keys, "Thanks." Returned to Annie and helping her to the car. On the drive to the hospital, Eyal was thinking how fate had a way in his life. It was at Sourasky Medical Center where he became the father of Rebekah and now this child.

"You know our baby will have dual citizenship, being born here in Israel." Eyal pulling to the birthing wing of the hospital.

"What made you think of that?" Annie having another contraction.

"I love both countries. Come on sweetheart time we become parents."

It was now four o'clock in the morning, they were in a cheerful pre-birthing suite for the family to wait with the mother to be. Johyna was snoozing on a large overstuffed chair, Eyal stretched out on a cot near Annie's bed also napping. A birthing aid sitting beside Annie, timing the contractions and keeping her calm. Kaleb had left his wife at the hospital and return home to get some sleep.

"Mr. Lavin, sir... Mr. Lavin." The birthing aid was gently taping Eyal on the shoulder, "Time for you to scrub up, we'll be taking her to delivery shortly."

Annie was a fantastic trooper during the birth and Eyal... What can be said about Eyal - near perfect husband, supporter, and proud father. Eyal was the first to hold his new daughter and taking the baby to lay in Annie's arms, he set on the bed holding both his wife and child.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Annie looking at her daughter for the first time.

"Like her mother, I'm the most blessed man on this earth." Eyal touching the baby with back of two fingers.

"I know we decided to name her after your sister but I would like to add Christine as her middle name." Annie still looking at the baby.

Eyal leaning over and kissing Annie on the forehead and then the child, "Welcome to the world my beautiful little Sarah Christine Lavin."

Three days later Avi and Rebekah arrived for a two week unexpected visit with their grandparents and see their new baby sister. The family remained in Tel Aviv for the two weeks; Johyna was a tremendous help with little Sarah and Annie was delighted. She could tell why Eyal had such a happy childhood, there was so much love and caring in his family, including his brother Aaron's family. Avi was staying with Aaron and his first cousins, the boys were great friends and it was like a vacation for him. Long days at the beach and just being teenage boys.

Time had come for Eyal to take his family back to Alexandria. The evening before departing, he took Annie and his three children to a lovely vacant stretch of beach. With Eyal holding Sarah, Annie standing to his right, Avi standing on his left and Rebekah standing in front between her Mama and Papa. Annie resting her hand on Rebekah's shoulder they watched the most exquisite Israeli sunset ever. That wonderful sunset Eyal had promised Annie so many years ago.

* * *

**_Note_**_: I would like to thank all the faithful followers for reading this three part saga of Annie and Eyal. I have very much enjoyed telling their story. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I may want to do a short story sometime in their future, perhaps when Avi has followed in his father's footsteps and there are grandchildren. Don't know if it will happen and no promises, just thinking for now. Thanks again._


End file.
